Heart of Fire
by Maddie Rose
Summary: Safara doesn't even want to be in Narnia. She clashes immediately with a sardonic young King - a King with so much bitterness and guilt inside him. The longer Safara stays, the more she begins to realize she might be his saviour...Edmund/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just had a new idea for a Narnia fic. I'll working on this and Princess Rose at the same time. This one's different. You'll see. Reviews are much appreciated.**

Safara Ridley was _so _not the babysitting type. In fact, the only reason she had agreed to watch over the Wilkins kids was because she needed the 15 dollars an hour for her trip to America later on in the year. It would have been okay if they were the kind of kids who went to bed early – but ten-year-old Mike and seven-year-old Tilly were the sort who liked to stay up late and annoy the babysitter.

Safara's phone beeped insistently and she pulled it out of the pocket of her denim shorts to realize that it was a text from her friend, Karla.

_We R having sum drinks Dave's 2nite. U coming? _

Dave was Karla's crush…and didn't they all know it. Because most of their group were eighteen now, they normally had drinks whenever they could. Safara didn't normally go – she was still seventeen – but Karla sometimes found ways to drag her along. Tonight, she actually had an excuse.

_No can do. Babysitting Wilkins kids._

Safara sighed pointedly as Mike switched over to the Simpsons. She reached forward for the control, but Mike danced out of reach.

"Are you supposed to be watching the Simpsons?" she asked wearily.

"Yes," Mike replied defiantly.

"No," admitted Tilly at the same time.

Safara glared at Mike, who immediately turned the blame on his little sister. He threw down the control in his temper as he frowned at Tilly.

"Tilly! You weren't supposed to tell her, you idiot!"

Tilly's bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and Safara recognized this as a telltale sign that the little girl was dangerously close to crying. Begrudgingly, she realized she was going to have to do something to entertain them.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands and tried to sound authoritative, "Mike, stop calling Tilly mean names, alright? I have an idea. Do you guys want to play hide and seek?"

The kids exchanged rapt glances, and Safara wondered in amusement when the last time someone had played hide and seek with them had been. Both of them nodded fervently, and not even Mike complained when Safara turned off the TV.

"Right, who wants to count?"

"Me!" Mike's hand shot up in the air, "There's only one rule, okay? No one is allowed in the attic. Mum always says that it's dangerous up there, so that's the only place we're not allowed to hide."

Safara nodded consideringly, but she had always been a rule-breaker. It wouldn't hurt the kids to look a little longer if she _did _hide in the attic.

"I'm going to count to fifty."

Tilly shook her head. "No! You count to one hundred!"

Safara was getting tired of the fighting. It reminded her of when she'd been young, and she'd fought with her younger sister. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes. Yeah, she was starting to get a headache from these two.

"How about you count to eighty, Mike?"

Mike didn't look happy about having to compromise with his sister, but he nodded anyway and obediently placed his hands over his eyes, starting to count. Tilly immediately sprinted off, and a door slammed in the distance.

Safara smiled wryly as she headed up the stairs, carefully so that the wooden planks didn't creak under her feet. This house wasn't that old, but she knew one move would give her away to Mike. She could still hear him counting loudly as she reached the door of the attic.

There was a paper notice attached, with scrawled words: DO NOT ENTER. UNSAFE.

Safara smirked, ignoring the notice as she reached for the door handle. Yeah, right. Most likely there was stuff up here that the Wilkins didn't want their kids messing with. Well, Safara wasn't _that _clumsy. She was determined that she wouldn't break anything, so she stepped through the doorway into the darkness…and then she couldn't see anything. Safara turned around to grope for the door handle, but she could feel nothing. There was cold breeze in the attic…and then Safara's eyes adjusted and she found that she was looking at something impossible.

She was in the middle of a forest.

Panicking, Safara whirled around – but there was a tree there. Right behind her, where the door should be. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she glanced around in all directions. What the hell was going on? This wasn't an attic. This was a forest in the middle of…well, who knows where!

Safara gulped and forced herself to remain calm. She wanted to yell out, but she didn't know who – or what – would be here. First, she had to accept the fact that she was in a freaking forest, which was hard to begin with. Then, she'd try and navigate her way out of here.

"Who are you?" A voice rasped through the darkness.

Safara gasped and glanced around behind her – but she couldn't see anything except a huge wolf. She immediately began backing up slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves…and then she tripped over a tree trunk and landed flat on her back, the wind knocked straight out of her.

"I asked you a question."

Okay. Safara thought she must have hit her head pretty hard. This wolf was _talking _to her. Now things made even less sense than before. She was too astonished to even speak, and the wolf growled threateningly.

"What have we got, Rayner?"

It was the voice of a young man, but for all Safara knew, it could be another wolf. But no – she recognized the form of a soldier in old-fashioned, medieval armour and carrying a sword. Shocked, Safara started to crawl backwards, but the wolf snarled.

"Don't even think about it, missy."

Safara thought it was probably best to listen, but she had a few questions of her own.

"Where am I? Who are you…people?"

Not exactly the best phrasing considering one of the 'people' in question was a wolf. The young soldier brought his lantern forward so that Safara could see his face. He had dark hair and dark eyes that burned with something fierce. There was a deep frown on his face as he observed her. He looked to be around her age.

"She doesn't know?" The wolf – apparently called Rayner – tilted his head up to look at the young soldier. The boy drew his sword and pointed it at Safara's throat. She glanced at it with trepidation, not willing to make any bets about whether he knew how to use it or not.

"You'd better come with us." It was a command, not a question.

Safara scowled. Sword or not, this soldier had a lot of explaining to do.

"Not until you answer my questions!"

The wolf growled, and it took Safara a moment to realize that it was laughing. _Laughing. _At her! The young soldier seemed to share Rayner's amusement, but although a smile had stretched his lips, his eyes remained cold.

"I think you'll find that I'm the one with a weapon. Now, on your feet."


	2. The Just King

**Chapter One: The Just King**

Day was starting to break and Safara's feet felt like they had turned to lead. She trudged along in front of the young soldier and the wolf, Rayner, trying to decide whether or not she was a prisoner – and if she was, whether or not she should make a break for it…but then she realized that idea was stupid. She didn't know where she was or if she had concussion.

They were moving towards a palace by the sea that looked like something out of a storybook. Although they were nearly there, Safara almost felt like she wouldn't make it. She needed to drop down and sleep. Her legs were aching and she had a stitch in her side.

"Keep moving." The young soldier didn't sound too impressed. He prodded her in the back for good measure.

Safara turned and threw him a disgusted glare.

"Do you pull all-nighter treks all the time? Because excuse me, I haven't had the practise. Care to tell me where I am yet?"

Rayner growled threateningly and the young soldier remained silent. A surge of annoyance began to worm its way up through Safara's body, lending her the burst of energy she needed. Whirling around, she kicked the young soldier's feet out from underneath him, and was amused when he fell into the dirt. She turned and started to run, hearing Rayner giving chase.

Safara was a natural runner, but she'd been walking for hours. She soon found herself panting as she ran through the open portcullis, beyond towards the palace. Sure, these people might not help her, but they were the best chance she had at finding answers…

Safara found herself confronted with a huge, colourful crowd full of people. She stopped and stared in disbelief. People on stilts passed her by, laughing and chattering. A flame-thrower stood in the congregation, spewing fire three metres into the air, accompanied by whoops from the viewers…but they weren't just _people. _Some of them had goat's legs, and some of them weren't human at all…Safara felt slightly dizzy.

Someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around. She found herself looking at the scowling, dark-haired young soldier. Rayner was at his side, looking ready to strike if she tried to run again.

"Look, we're all tired." The boy sounded irritated. "Can you just please stop running?"

"Only if you tell me what is going on!" Safara exclaimed heatedly. She watched as something that looked like a minotaur out of a book passed her by, garbed in armour. As she glanced incredulously at it, it inclined its head quite regally to the young soldier.

"Your Majesty."

And that was when Safara realized it wasn't a young soldier who had found her at all. He must be royalty to receive that kind of greeting. She glanced almost accusingly at him, and he was clearly trying to suppress a smirk.

"You're a Prince?"

"King, actually." His words weren't smug, but just matter-of-fact. "But feel free to call me Edmund or the Just King. Whichever you prefer."

Safara shook her head and started to back away slowly. Now she was _really _starting to lose it. Young men who were Kings and wolves that talked? She must have hit her head in the Wilkins' attic, because this was some crazy dream she was having. Safara pinched herself and winced. Edmund tilted his head to the side and frowned as he watched her.

"What are you doing?"

Safara scowled at him. "It's none of your concern. Besides, I don't want anything more to do with you. I'll figure a way around this place myself."

Edmund's eyebrows contracted dangerously. "That's not an option."

Safara opened her mouth to berate him again, but then he grabbed her by the arm and started marching her off towards the palace. She struggled in his grasp, but he was stronger than he looked. Rayner growled threateningly.

"Let me go! Hey!"

Edmund's strides were quick and almost angry as they moved through the palace. Safara tried to remember all the corridors they'd come down like people did in mystery movies, but there were so many and she just couldn't keep track of them. The 'Just King' – some name, because from what Safara had seen so far, he was pretty unfair – pushed her into a room and closed the doors behind him.

Safara glanced around her in wonder. Everything looked so medieval. Chandeliers hung from the roof and tapestries from the walls. At the far end of the room – which was really big enough to be a hall – there were four thrones. One of these thrones was occupied and Safara watched as a blond-haired young man rose to meet them.

"Edmund, what's going on?" His tone indicated that he wasn't pleased.

The Just King threw Safara a bitter glare. Clearly, he didn't like her at all – and the feeling was mutual. She'd expected more manners from a boy who was supposed to be a King and who had dragged her halfway across the freaking country, but no.

"I found her in the forest while I was on patrol, Peter." Edmund stepped forward, ignoring Safara. "I think we ought to do something about it…she's the second one this month."

Safara turned her attention on the blond-haired young man, Peter. He was the conventional kind of handsome, with baby blue eyes and a more muscular frame than Edmund's. He was the elder of the two, perhaps twenty-one years old.

"What do you think we should do, Ed?" Peter's voice was weary, before he turned his attention on Safara. "I'm sorry if I seem rude. I'm High King Peter the Magnificent, Edmund's brother. We also have two sisters who are the Queens. You are currently in Cair Paravel, in Narnia. What is your name?"

"Narnia?" Safara repeated incredulously, "Where is that?"

When she received no answer, she sighed heavily. "I'm Safara Ridley. Your brother's a prick, just in case you didn't know. I've been walking through the forest _all night_."

"Well, sorry if it's not all picnics and tea parties," Edmund shot back sardonically, earning himself a reproving look from Peter. The older boy ran his hands through his hair in what appeared to be despair.

"Alright, Safara, what year are you from?"

Safara was taken aback by the question. "What _year_? I think that's pretty obvious. 2010."

Her answer clearly hadn't been what the two young men had anticipated. Edmund shot Peter a look of shock. Peter looked astonished as well and he observed Safara with a baffled look about his face.

"That's later than any of the others." Edmund sounded troubled. "We need to find out what's going, and fast."

Safara glanced at both of them, a sinking feeling in her stomach. By their olden-day mannerisms and surprise at the year she came from, she guessed they weren't from 2010 like she was. But…wasn't that sort of thing supposed to be impossible?

"What year are _you _from, then?"

But Peter had already turned his attention back on his brother. Edmund stood a little stiffly, deliberately _not _looking at Safara. He found the girl to be a right pain in the neck and the sooner they had her sorted out, the better.

Girls. Edmund despaired of them. Most of them were drawn to Peter like bees to honey – and they had every right to be. First Edmund had been a little bitter about the fact that his brother was the more charming one, the more outgoing one. But when the girls started flocking around him, too, he'd started to experience his brother's pain. They were so _annoying,_ their opinions seemingly based about whatever he thought or said. They were all so giggly and girlish and he often had to fight the urge to wring their necks.

"Edmund, I think you should introduce Safara to Lucy. You two evidently don't get along and she really needs someone to acclimatize her with Cair Paravel."

Safara's green-brown eyes narrowed and she folded her arms as her heart hammered in her chest. She was already sick of this strange world, and they were already mistaken by thinking that she wanted to stay.

"Acclimatize? Sorry, but I just want to get back home."

Edmund snorted. "Well, it looks like you're in for a nasty surprise, then."

She whirled around to face him, hands clenched into fists. She already didn't like this sardonic young King and now she was beginning to like him less and less. Right now, Safara just wanted to smack him one.

"Edmund." Peter sounded exasperated. "Please. Don't make this any harder than it is."

Safara glanced at him now, getting more and more worried every moment. She got the horrible feeling that getting home wouldn't be as easy as coming to Narnia or wherever this place was. Then she was filled with another terror…what if she couldn't get home?

"Safara." Peter stepped forward and there was an eerily calm look about him. She flinched as if he'd moved forwards to hit her. "I'm terribly sorry, but you see…there is no way back."

It had taken a while to convince Safara of the truth. For some time she had just stood before Peter in utter shock, unable to comprehend what she was supposed to do. She couldn't just stay and live here in Narnia. She didn't know anything – she needed to get back!

"Edmund, I think she's in shock. You should get her to Lucy."

Safara wasn't concentrating as she followed Edmund down the corridors. She was thinking about home, about all the people she was never going to see again…she kept walking along in a daze, only looking up when Edmund sighed impatiently every once in a while.

"You know, it's getting very tiring having to stop and wait for you all the time."

Safara was tired and hungry and thirsty and shocked and sad…and now she felt herself overcome by a hot wave of anger towards this boy who'd shown her nothing but unkindness ever since he'd found her. The hostility had built up inside her and now it was too late to stop it from boiling over. Her fingers dug into the tender flesh of her palms as she glowered at him.

"Perhaps you'd feel the same if you'd just discovered you could never go home?"

Instead of him backing off like Safara had expected, his eyes narrowed and his countenance darkened. Safara tensed, fully ready for a fight…although she didn't know what Edmund had to be all worked up about.

"I found that out for myself four years ago. Although, by Earth standards, it would appear that more than sixty years have passed."

Suddenly, Safara felt ice-cold. She had assumed Edmund, Peter and their two sisters were Narnian-born…but now it would seem that they were from Earth like she was…and from a time prior to the 1950s. She stared at him in abject shock, unable to believe it. A bitter smile had crossed Edmund's lips, twisting at them as cruelly as barbed wire.

"Yes, you didn't think about that, did you?" His tone was full of venom as he turned his back on her and continued walking.

Safara felt slightly guilty. She had attempted to turn her own rage against Edmund, only to have it backfire. Now she felt embarrassed about her mistake. Edmund continued on at a brisk pace, so that Safara was nearly jogging to keep up with him. She still cursed him in her mind, but at the same time, she pitied him. He felt the same loss that she did…yet he'd been King here for four years. She was starting to believe now that there was no way back.

Edmund hammered his fist on a door, which flew open. A girl of around sixteen moved into the corridor. Her hair was reddish-brown and her eyes were wide. Overall, she exuded an air of innocence.

She smiled at him, before she noticed Safara and her expression became one of curiosity.

"Who's your friend, Edmund?"

The Just King stiffened. "She is not my friend, Lucy. She's another one of them…"

He leaned forward and muttered in Lucy's ear, and her eyes widened and she nodded fervently. Edmund strode away without a backwards glance at Safara and she felt incensed at his attitude towards her. He could at least _try _to be nicer.

"Is it true what they say?" Safara asked of Lucy, "That there's no going back?"

The younger girl gnawed at her lip, looking almost a little guilty.

"Well…if there is, no one's found it yet. I'm Lucy, by the way. What's your name?"

"Safara Ridley. How many people come through to Narnia?" Safara asked. She couldn't help but wonder – Peter said something about the year being later than any of the others. She ruminated on the possibility that there were people from Victorian times here.

"One for every five Earth years. The last one was from 2005 and now you're from 2010. It's all very strange. We'd ask Aslan about what's going on…but he hasn't been around much lately."

Safara had no idea who Aslan was. Probably some wise old monk or something. So far, Safara hadn't taken well to Edmund. He was rude and sarcastic towards her and she already knew that they wouldn't get along. Peter had been harder to predict – she still hadn't formed a solid opinion about him yet. From what Safara was seeing of Lucy, she thought she was going to get along with the younger girl.

"What are you wearing?" Lucy's tone was curious and she eyed Safara's clothing as if she'd never seen such a thing before – which, coming from about a World War II era, she probably hadn't. "We'd better get you a dress. It's custom for Narnian women to wear dresses."

Safara looked down at her shorts and The Rasmus shirt and gulped. She had never really been much of a dress girl. Lucy smiled confidently at her doubt and took her by the hand, leading her down the corridor.

"I know just the person that can help. You're a little bigger than me and a little smaller than Susan, so we'll have to find someone else with dresses that will fit you."

Safara was starting to get a little nervous.

"Who?"

Lucy just smiled, a little mischievously.

"You'll see."


	3. Don't Hold Back

**Chapter Two: Fencing and Dancing**

**A/N: Chapters should be quicker now that I'm on holidays. I own nothing except Safara, Falcon and Milla.**

Safara didn't want a dress. She just wanted to get out of this weird place, this Narnia. Clearly, King Edmund didn't like her and Queen Lucy was just a bit…well, optimistic. Safara envied her happiness, but at the same time it was slightly irritating.

She followed the younger girl down the corridor and stood aside feeling awkward as Lucy knocked on the door. It was opened by a girl with silvery-blonde hair who peered out at them with surprise. She smiled when she saw Lucy and Safara.

"Another one, Lu?" She planted her hands on her hips and grinned.

Safara couldn't help but be immediately jealous; the girl was beautiful. She looked to be around the same age as her and had a slim figure and sparkling green eyes. She was just so stunning that Safara made up her mind to dislike the girl immediately.

"Safara, this is Milla." Lucy indicated the pretty blonde. "Milla, this is Safara. She's from 2010."

Milla's eyes widened in astonishment. "Really? I'm from 1960! That's forty years difference…"

Lucy smiled a little. "There aren't many of you, really. Milla's the one of the few that still stay at the palace. Of course, all are welcome, but…" She bit her lip and cut herself off.

Safara couldn't help but ask. "But what?"

Lucy didn't meet her eyes. "There are some complications, that's all. Come on, let's find you a dress."

Safara planted her hands on her hips and shook her head fervently. "I don't want a dress, I want to go home."

She knew it was impossible, she'd been told many times in the short amount of time she'd been in Narnia. Milla stepped forward, a sympathetic expression on her face. She placed a hand on Safara's shoulder and her green eyes were full of pity.

"I understand your pain, Safara. Don't you think I want to go home as well?"

Safara knew she had the same argument as Edmund, although she was a lot nicer about the way she went about it. She felt herself warming up to Milla unintentionally, and at the same time wondering why the Just King hated her so much.

They moved into Milla's room and the blonde girl began shuffling through the dresses in her wardrobe. Eventually, she pulled out a sky-blue satin dress that made Lucy gasp in awe. She offered it to Safara, who regarded the dress before shaking her head.

"It's too…pretty. Do you have anything more practical?"

Milla smiled patiently, gesturing at her own forest-green dress.

"Why would you need something practical? You do know that there's a ball next week, don't you?"

Lucy nudged Milla playfully.

"Of course she didn't know that! She's only just got here, Mill."

Safara was immediately beginning to feel weak at the knees. A ball? This had to be a joke. She and dancing just didn't mix. She remembered the humiliating experience of Year 7, when they practised ballroom dancing for the end-of-year celebration. Safara pitied the boy she'd been paired with – by the end she'd stamped all over his feet and kicked him in the shin numerous times. Hip hop, she could deal with. Ballroom – no.

"I don't dance," Safara was very quick to say.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, confused, "Surely everyone dances? Come on, Safara, it won't be that bad."

"If I dance, I'm sure it will be," Safara muttered darkly under her breath.

If she was supposed to be making a good impression on these people, she wasn't going to be dancing anytime soon. She could just imagine Edmund smirking as she stumbled and hurtled past him…no, that wasn't happening.

"I…I really can't dance. Really."

Lucy clapped delightedly as if this was a challenge. Safara felt her heart sick. While she genuinely liked the young Queen and her enthusiasm, some things you just didn't get excited about. The fact that she couldn't dance was one of them.

"That's alright, Safara. We'll get Falcon to teach you…"

Safara groaned inwardly. "I'd rather learn how to fence. That looks like much more fun than learning to dance. Because, trust me, no matter how good this guy is, he'll only end up getting trampled."

Lucy sighed, planting her hands on her hips and gnawing her lip in consideration. Her face brightened with mischief and Safara instinctively knew that this wasn't good.

"Alright, I have an idea. If you agree to get dancing lessons for the ball, then I'll arrange for someone to teach you fencing. Someone who's really good at it. Does that sound fair?"

Safara could see that Lucy was trying to be accommodating, so she nodded.

"Deal."

"Ah ha!"

Milla emerged from the wardrobe with a victorious smile, holding up a blood-red gown made of velvet. Safara's eyes widened with amazement. She didn't usually like fancy dresses, but this…this was beautiful. She stepped forward to touch it.

Milla smiled at her wonder. "You can keep it, if you like."

Safara retracted her hand and shook her head fervently.

"No, I couldn't…"

Milla tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, go on. I have about a million more anymore. Consider this a 'welcome to Narnia' present from me."

**PARAGRAPH**

It shouldn't have surprised Safara that the dancing lessons came first. According to Lucy, Milla and Falcon were the only 'others' who currently stayed at the palace. When Safara asked about the others, Lucy didn't answer and quickly changed the subject. This troubled Safara but she just left the topic…for now.

Falcon was far different from what Safara expected. She had been expecting a young gentleman from maybe the 1950s. Instead she found herself confronted by a young man of around nineteen who could only really be described as a punk. He had spiky blue-black hair, grey eyes and a couple of piercings in one ear. He must have been from 2000 or 2005.

"Hey, doll." He moved over and embraced Lucy in a way that Safara knew meant he'd been here a fair amount of time, at least enough to be familiar with the monarchs. Then he jerked his chin towards Safara. "Who's the new girl?"

Lucy smiled tightly. "She's from 2010. Her name's Safara. She, umm, doesn't really know how to dance. I was hoping you might teach her."

Falcon gave her a mock salute. For one addressing a Queen, his attitude was very…laid-back.

"Sure thing, Maj. You want me to start now?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, if that's alright."

Falcon looked over Safara. She was wearing a shirt with the words THE RASMUS written on it, and a pair of denim shorts. She hadn't yet conformed to Narnian clothes as he had. He nodded approvingly.

"The Rasmus. They're still around in your day? They're an awesome band."

Safara nodded slightly. "Yeah, hence the shirt."

Seeing that they were beginning to find common ground, Lucy grinned.

"I'll be back in two hours and see how things are going."

Falcon bowed. "I look forward to it."

As Lucy left, Safara took a deep breath to make her confession.

"Okay, here's the thing – I can't dance for nuts. I'm a karate kid, not a dancer. So I doubt you can teach me anything I haven't already tried to learn."

Falcon's eyes glittered with mischief. "Oh, I'm sure I can. Don't underestimate my abilities, kiddo."

Safara shrugged. "Well, okay. You brought this upon yourself."

**PARAGRAPH**

Two hours later, Falcon was forced to admit that Safara hadn't been kidding. His feet were sore from being stamped on numerous times and if Safara had a dollar for every time she'd apologized she'd probably be able to afford to buy all the Call of Duty games – well, if she was back on Earth, that was. She felt a pang of homesickness.

"Again."

Safara sighed heavily and stepped forward. At first she'd been uncomfortable with Falcon's arm around her waist, but by now she was used to it. She was beginning to grow irritated – things hadn't been going well, yet Falcon was still adamant that he could teach her to dance. She didn't even have to try to prove him wrong.

"One, two, three…_ouch._"

Falcon was quite used to having his feet stomped on by now. Safara cringed, wishing she wasn't so damn unco-ordinated when it came to dancing. How could she be a black belt in karate, and yet be so bad at dancing?

"Sorry."

"Don't worry," Falcon sounded a little amused, "I'm used to it by now."

That only made Safara feel worse. Footsteps alerted them to the fact that Lucy had returned and this time, she was accompanied by Milla. Falcon cleared his throat and hurriedly released Safara, turning slightly pink.

"Well, Falcon?" Lucy was smiling, clearly expecting to hear good news, "How did it go?"

Falcon shrugged. "She can't dance for sh…for pine nuts. I think I'm going to need to get the feeling back into my feet."

Lucy looked disappointed and Safara struggled to keep the 'I-told-you-so' look off her face. She folded her arms and wondered if Lucy would still keep her end of the bargain even if Falcon hadn't been able to teach Safara anything.

"But…"

Safara looked across at Falcon. When it came to her dancing, there had never been any 'buts'. She just couldn't dance, goodbye, the end. Except when Falcon spoke that fateful word, she remembered she wasn't on Earth anymore. She was somewhere else, a place where people strived for things and wouldn't give up.

"I say give it another couple of days. She might not be a dancing sensation, but at least she won't trample all over her partner's feet."

"Really?" Safara was shocked. Never before had someone shown confidence as Falcon had. He was determined that she would be able to dance. A small smile came over Lucy's face as she nodded slowly, pleased.

"Good. Then you'll be both be here tomorrow, same time."

It was a statement, not a question. Falcon and Safara avoided each others' gazes and said in unison: "Yes, your Majesty."

**PARAGRAPH**

It appeared that the 'others' had their own dining room. While Safara didn't stop thinking about going back, she had already come to the conclusion that doing so was impossible – and yet, she wondered about the rest of the 'others'. No one seemed willingly to discuss what had happened to them and she didn't want to bring it up at the dinner table. She was supposed to be making friends, not creating tension.

"We're well looked after at Cair Paravel," Milla told Safara, "I've been here around two years now and I've never wanted for anything. There aren't many of us, so the Kings and Queens can afford to look after the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve that come through to Narnia."

Safara wasn't convinced. "Well, don't they want something of you in return?"

Falcon shrugged as he sipped at his goblet. "Only our allegiance. If war arises, we fight for them. Milla and I are archers – which is a basic requirement – because most 'others' find it hard to learn fencing."

"I'm learning fencing," Safara put in quickly, then in response to their stares she added, "Well, I will be tomorrow morning."

Milla cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly.

"Who's your instructor?"

Safara chomped on her chicken and shrugged.

"No idea."

Falcon glanced across at her.

"How many of the Kings and Queens have you met?"

Safara thought of Edmund, with distaste.

"Enough. All of them except Queen Susan."

Milla smiled secretively as she cut her broccoli in half.

"I think Lucy is saving that for the ball. Susan loves hosting these formal occasions and I'm sure the Valiant Queen wants you to be all dressed up before you meet her older sister."

Safara looked down at her The Rasmus shirt and understood. Faking a yawn, she stood and watched with astonishment as a dryad woman took her plate. She offered Milla and Falcon a weary smile.

"I think I'm going to sleep. Good night."

In reality, she needed time to collect her thoughts, to make up her mind about this place. She decided to forsake the warmth of the dining room for the cool breeze in the gardens. Surely no one would really mind if she was wandering around, minding her own business.

She felt free, her hair whipping in the slight breeze. She looked up to see the millions of stars above her. In the bright lights of the city, you couldn't see such beauty. In Narnia, apparently, you could. With a contented sigh, Safara lay down on the grass and just watched the stars quietly. A sudden rustling made her sit up suddenly and she realized she wasn't alone in the gardens anymore.

"What are _you _doing here?"

It was the disapproving voice of King Edmund and Safara gritted her teeth. What a way to spoil her night.

"I was about to ask the same question."

Edmund's eyes narrowed and he looked even paler in the eerie moonlight as he approached Safara. She didn't fail to notice the gleam of metal at his side and realized with surprise that his sword hung from his hip. Did he bring it _everywhere_?

"I'm a King of Narnia. I have the right to be here. You can't say the same."

Safara snorted. "Of course I'm not a King. I'm a girl. Besides, I'm only minding my own business. Do you have to be so snappy and bitter all the time, or am I just special?"

Edmund glared. This girl roused his temper every time. Her sharp tongue and bad attitude just set him off. "You know, if you weren't a girl, I'd have hurt you by now."

While full-grown enemy soldiers paled at Edmund's threats, even at the sight of him walking towards them with a sword, Safara just smirked. He ground his teeth in annoyance. Why wasn't she afraid of him, dammit? His threats were nothing but empty words to her.

"I'd take you on any day – and win."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm one of Narnia's finest warriors and you're what?"

Safara just shrugged. "You'll be singing a different song soon enough. Not only that, but I'm having my talents honed. I'm getting taught fencing tomorrow morning, so when I'm done how about you swing by and we'll have a round, huh? Not that I need a sword to floor you."

Edmund suddenly heard what she'd said and his eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he asked sharply.

Safara scoffed. "You heard me. What, are you afraid?"

Edmund's hands clenched into fists.

"Never. That wasn't what I meant. You said something about getting taught fencing tomorrow morning."

Safara was looking at him with an 'are-you-stupid' look on her face. "Yeah…"

Edmund raked his hands through his dark hair. So _this _was who Lucy had asked him to train. If he'd known, would he have declined? He wasn't sure, but now he was thoroughly irritated. How was he supposed to teach this feisty, stubborn girl anything?

"This is just fantastic." He grumbled. "I'm _your _fencing instructor."

Safara threw back her head and groaned. Surely things couldn't get any worse.

**PARAGRAPH**

Peter had been quite amused by the fact that Edmund was training Safara, so he'd decided to come down to the fencing grounds and watch. Edmund was garbed in armour as a precaution and Peter vaguely wondered what Safara would come wearing. Hopefully not that THE RASMUS shirt again. She'd be sliced to ribbons.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to manage, Ed?" Peter asked with an entertained gleam in his blue eyes, "She seems like she's a bit of spitfire."

Edmund clenched his jaw. "You don't know the half of it."

Then they saw Safara crossing towards the fencing grounds with a smug smile on her face and both of their jaws dropped. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and a sword swung at her hip. As well as this, there were daggers strapped to her calves and biceps and gauntlets on her arms. Apart from the breastplate, she wore no armour. She still wore her denim shorts, but The Rasmus shirt had been replaced by a black singlet. Behind her, Lucy strode along with a pleased smile on her face.

Peter chuckled. "I bet she doesn't wear that to her dancing lessons."

Safara jumped over the fence and walked towards the two young men. Lucy hoped up onto the face and kept watching, looking somewhat smug. The same sort of expression was on Safara's face and Edmund wondered what was going on. He drew his sword from its sheath and Peter moved away to go and sit beside Lucy on the fence and observe.

Safara's green-brown eyes were glittering as she approached Edmund. She drew her own sword and offered him a saccharine smile.

"I'm not sure yet if this will be a training session, or a case of me owning you."

"Owning me?" Edmund was confused by the modern slang, "What are you talking about?"

Safara sighed heavily. "Never mind. Let's just get going. I've got a couple of surprises in store."

Despite how annoying the girl was, Edmund had every intention of taking it easy on her. Safara seemed like the type of person who talked herself up, made out she was capable of more than she was. He swung towards her, slower than normal – and in return, his legs were knocked out from underneath him and he found himself slamming heavily into the ground.

Safara stood over him, still smiling. She planted her sword into the ground beside her and laughed as she offered Edmund a hand to help him up. Enraged, Edmund ignored her offer of assistance and leapt up himself.

"That was cheating," he informed her coldly. "That's not how you…"

Safara raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, really? So your enemies wouldn't resort to tactics like that if they had the chance?"

That was when Edmund began to realize that _he _might be the one having to learn from _her._ His eyes narrowed as she yanked her sword out of the grass.

"Let's just focus on the fencing for now, shall we?"

His sword whistled through the air towards her and she just managed to block it. Her eyes flashed and Edmund realized with a smirk that for all her fancy tricks, Safara was not an avid fencer. However, for someone who had never picked up a sword before, he had to admit that she was good. After the second blow, she dropped her sword and his sword flicked up to her throat.

"Dead."

Their eyes locked before he dropped his gaze and pointed to her sword.

"Pick it up and try again."

"Maybe you should fight fair," Lucy called over from the fence, grinning from ear to ear, "Let Safara show you what she's capable of and that way neither of you have to hold back."

Edmund shook his head and turned to Safara.

"It's alright. I know you must feel hopelessly outclassed, but…"

Safara cocked her hip and sighed. "Why don't you let me show you what I can do?"

Edmund tensed. "I don't know. You're a pain in the neck, but I don't want to kill you by accident…"

Safara grinned and tossed back her ponytail. "Oh, trust me. You're the one who should be afraid."

"Afraid?" scoffed Edmund as he gripped his sword tighter in his hands. "Not of you. Give it your best shot, then."

"Oh, so you _do_ want to play?" Safara looked very enthusiastic. "Okay. Let's go."

Peter grimaced as he watched from the fence. Safara seemed so small and slender compared to Edmund. His brother was possibly Narnia's finest soldier and this teenage girl thought she could challenge him.

"This is going to turn out badly."

Lucy just shrugged with a mysterious smile still lingering on her lips.

Edmund jabbed his sword at Safara. She whirled out the way and Edmund found himself stabbing thin air. Surprised at the girl's speed, he turned only to find himself being roundhouse-kicked in the chest. He staggered backwards as Safara bounced from side to side on the balls of her feet, her hands clenched into fists, ready for another hit.

The Just King immediately gave up his resolution to go easy on Safara. He was clearly going to need all he had. This time when he lunged at her, he didn't hold back. Safara ducked, but the sword just managed to nick her arm. She bared her teeth as blood welled there, but instead of weakening she threw her fist forward in an attempt to punch Edmund in the face. He quickly grabbed her wrist, but when he attempted to force her arm behind her back, her other hand chopped down hard on his arm, prompting him to release her.

Watching from the fence, Lucy leaned over to speak to Peter.

"She's learned at least three forms of martial arts. Karate, tae-kwan-do…all of that. She also did archery for about three years, although that won't help her much when it comes to fighting Edmund."

Peter examined the fight between Safara and Edmund with new respect. There was no 'training' whatsoever going on. Both teenagers were attempting to get the better of the other. He watched in amazement as Safara's foot flew towards Edmund's head. Edmund ducked and by this time was beginning to realize that Safara was much better than he'd assumed. When they finally finished up, both bruised and battered, he begrudgingly admitted that she was a worthy opponent.

"So, King Edmund?" She planted her hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath. "More than you expected?"

Edmund might reluctantly confess the truth to himself, but he certainly wasn't going to in front of this sharp-tongued brat. He sheathed his sword and glared across at her, letting her know that his feelings towards her hadn't changed.

"Tomorrow, you're learning to use a sword."


	4. All Messed Up

**Chapter Three: All Messed Up**

**A/N: Next chapter you'll see why Edmund's so hostile towards Safara. But don't worry, he's a bit nicer to her in this one.**

What with dancing practise and fencing lessons, Safara's days were packed pretty full. Falcon was a wise-cracking, good-natured sort of guy. No matter how many times she stepped on his feet, he never once snapped at her about it – although it must have got extremely annoying. She was pleased to realize that she was progressing…well, to a level where it meant her dance partner wouldn't have to limp out of the ballroom.

Fencing wasn't too bad either. For all of his hostility towards her – which Safara still didn't understand – when they were fencing, all of the tension seemed to fade away. Sometimes, Peter would come to watch. Today, it was just the two of them. Safara was already panting with exertion as she swung her sword at Edmund.

"You're still swinging too wide," he told her, coming around behind her and repositioning her arms, "Try that."

Safara was acutely aware of how close he was to her. She told herself not to be stupid – Falcon got even closer to her when they were dancing, and besides, it was _Edmund._ He stepped away from her and clutched his own sword tighter in his grasp, sinking into a battle stance. As Safara's sword smacked against his, she could see a satisfied expression on his face. Clearly, fencing was one of his favourite things to do.

As usual, Safara couldn't hold her own against him for more than a few blows. When her sword went spinning, she noticed the happy look on his face – and it wasn't because he'd beaten her. She planted her hands on her hips, breathing deeply.

"Is that actually a _smile_ I see on your face, King Edmund?"

Her tone was playful, flirtatious almost. For a moment they were both smiling at each other, but then Edmund stiffened and the smile immediately dropped away. Safara found herself disappointed for reasons she couldn't understand. Sighing heavily, she leaned down to pick up her sword. Why was it so difficult for him to like her?

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Edmund, who had been preparing for a charge, stood up straight, his dark eyes full of confusion. He raked a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't…_hate _you."

Safara snorted. "Well, you certainly act like you do. All I did was come here, to Narnia…and trust me, I didn't want that any more than you did. Your siblings seem to think I'm okay. So what's the real reason, Edmund?"

His eyes glittered and he clenched his jaw. Great, now she'd just ruined their training session by opening her stupid fat mouth. She regretted her words and immediately wished that for once, she could just hold her tongue.

"Like I said, I don't hate you. It's just…it's complicated, alright?"

He sheathed his sword and Safara did the same, recognizing the end of today's training session. Edmund was observing her with a strange look on his face. There wasn't any anger in his eyes – there was something almost considering there, as if he was really seeing her for the first time. It made her slightly uncomfortable, so she dropped her gaze and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it, then," she grumbled, turning to stalk past him. Edmund opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it again and just watched her as she walked back towards the castle.

**PARAGRAPH**

"You're getting better," conceded Falcon as they danced. Safara had only stepped on him twice today and she was feeling proud of herself. While she wasn't a good dancer – not by a long shot – at least she didn't pose a hazard to everyone she danced with.

Safara smiled at his compliment. The ball was tomorrow night, and she felt that she was nearly ready. Milla walked past and Safara noticed Falcon craning his neck to look at her. It was him that tripped this time and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you have a bit of a crush on Milla."

Falcon released her and stumbled back in astonishment. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he observed her warily.

"What…but how did you know?" he demanded.

Safara shrugged. "It's just a bit obvious."

Falcon was shaking his head and by the look on his face, no one else had seen what Safara thought to be so obvious. There was a wry smile on his face and he sighed as he tossed back his hair and ran his fingers over his earrings.

"You're a strange girl, Safara. Brilliant, but strange."

Her eyes flicked up to meet Falcon's.. She smiled and tilted her head to the side. Falcon eyed her suspiciously. Apparently her 'plotting' look didn't bode well.

"You really like Milla?"

Falcon was puzzled. "Yes, but I don't see what…"

"We're going to make her jealous," Safara told him eagerly. She'd always been good at playing the matchmaker. Things were a little different here in Narnia, but that wasn't to say she couldn't try. "You and I will pretend that we're really into each other and then we'll see what Milla's reaction is."

Falcon looked sceptical. "Safara, you really think that's going to work?"

"Ah," Safara crowed delightedly, rubbing her hands together deviously, "Don't underestimate my powers, young Falcon."

**PARAGRAPH**

Safara was lost in thought, contemplating her little matchmaking scheme between Milla and Falcon. It was bound to be slightly weird if they did get together – a girl from 1960 and a boy from 2000. She was smiling a little and not really paying attention…so when she suddenly slammed into someone, it shouldn't really have been a surprise.

Safara hit the floor hard, her head spinning. Edmund fell onto her, crushing the wind out of her. When he realized who he'd fallen onto, he sighed heavily – although there was an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"You again."

"I'm clumsy," replied Safara airily, "What can I say?"

"Obviously."

After a few moments, Safara squirmed. He was too close – she could feel his breath on her cheek. His face was right near hers and he cleared his throat and looked away. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Umm, Edmund? You can get off me now."

He flushed and chuckled as he clambered to his feet. Safara felt that she was seeing a new side the Just King…a side she liked much better than the hostile, bitter young man she'd been confronted with so far.

As Edmund walked down towards the throne room, he couldn't help but smile and glance over his shoulder at Safara – before he realized what he was doing and chastised himself. He couldn't do that to her. It would kill _both_ of them. By the time he reached the throne room, his expression was serious once more and he had forced himself to stop thinking about Safara. Why did that girl stick inside his head? She was so _annoying_! Why was he even thinking about her?

"Edmund," Peter greeted his brother and rose from his throne, "You wanted to see me?"

Edmund inclined his head. He hadn't known how many more 'others' he'd expected to come through from Earth – but just today, there had been reports of a girl and a young man entering Narnia. The rate of people coming through was getting more frequent, and this worried Edmund.

"There were two more of them discovered this morning, Peter. A young man of around twenty years and a girl of around thirteen years. The girl is from the year 2015 and the young man from 2020."

Peter sighed heavily and sat back down. He knew that this was probably Aslan's doing, but what if it wasn't? What if these people were all being brought through by a darker power? There were no consistencies apart from the fact that they were all five years apart and were between the ages of ten and twenty-five.

"Their names?"

Edmund shrugged. "The girl is Violet and the man refuses to say."

The girl was young; perhaps she might stay at the castle like Safara, Milla and Falcon. The young man, however…he sounded like the typical rebellious type, one of the 'others'. Safara had seemed like the type who would become an 'other' and Peter was still wondering whether she would abandon them like most of her predecessors. They really didn't need this now, not the day before the ball. If Susan was forced to cancel it, she would be very disappointed.

"Are they at the palace now?"

Edmund shook his head vigorously. "Some of the men from the Western Patrol are bringing them back as we speak."

"Do you think tomorrow night's celebrations should go ahead?" Peter was used to asking his brother for advice. Although Edmund was younger, he was sometimes seen as the more mature of the two of them.

He inclined his head. "I see no reason why not." A small smile curved his lips. "Besides, Susan would be unbearable if they didn't."

**PARAGRAPH**

Safara was nervous as Milla helped her do up her dress. The other girl had helped her with her hair and even leant her jewellery, but looking at Milla and how effortlessly beautiful she was in a dress of pale blue, Safara wondered how she could possibly compare. She winced as Milla ran a brush through her hair.

"Just relax," Milla's voice was soft, "You're going to look lovely tonight."

Safara fidgeted, naturally impatient. The last ball she'd been to had been for graduation and that hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience. Milla grabbed her by the shoulders, steering her towards the full-length mirror across the room. Safara couldn't help but gasp – was that _her_?

"Wow," she whispered, "You're really good, Milla."

The other girl laughed. "It's not me, Safara. You're naturally pretty."

As Safara turned away from the mirror, Milla linked her arm through hers and they both ventured through the corridors until they reached the throne room, where the ball was apparently being held. There was a huge smile on Milla's face.

"I nearly forgot! You haven't been introduced to Queen Susan yet!"

Milla led her through the crowd. Safara glanced around her. This was _so _different to back home. This place was beautiful in a medieval way – all the women in their colourful dresses, the men with their swords swinging by their hip.

"Milla, you look stunning."

Safara realized that they were standing in front of a young woman of around twenty, even more beautiful than Milla. Her skin was pale with small freckles dotting cross her nose, her eyes bright blue and her hair dark and curly. Judging by the diadem adorning her head, this was Queen Susan.

She smiled good-naturedly at Safara.

"You must be Safara. I'm Queen Susan the Gentle, but you can just call me Susan and Su."

She had the same friendly attitude as Lucy and Peter. Safara couldn't help but smile back, wondering where Edmund's bitterness had come from, then.

Milla turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled bedazzlingly as she saw Peter standing there. Safara bit her lip. By the radiant look on Milla's face…well, things weren't looking good for her and Falcon's plan to make her jealous.

"May I have this dance?"

Milla giggled, the way girls always did when they found a boy good-looking or had a crush on them. "Of course."

Safara watched with concern as Peter whisked her away. Beside her, Susan sighed heavily.

"It looks like she really likes him." Her tone was a bit grim. Safara whipped around to glance at Susan. Surely she didn't know as well…?

"What's the matter with that?" Safara asked, probing tentatively. Maybe she hadn't been the only one to notice Falcon's attraction to Milla, but the only one to tell him of their knowledge. Susan turned to look at her with wide blue eyes.

"Oh, you mustn't tell anyone I told you…but Falcon is completely in love with her. That's the problem though – she's smitten with Peter. I wish he wouldn't lead her on so. That's just my brother though…always flirting with the girls. He's quite the womanizer."

Someone grabbed Safara and spun her around. She wasn't very surprised to see Falcon. Susan smiled across at him a little tightly, clearly hoping he hadn't overheard their conversation. He inclined his head and Safara noticed, with slight amusement, that diamond studs had taken the place of his normal earrings. There was a grin on his face, but his grey eyes were burning.

"Susan. Safara, would you care to dance?"

Safara offered him her hand and Falcon led her through the crowd. Personally, she was pleased that she was dancing with him first – it was almost like a bit of practise during the ball itself. However, she was aware that Falcon's eyes were hard and fixed on Peter and Milla. His arm tightened around her waist, drawing her further in.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"Remember the plan?" Falcon's voice was low, "Make her jealous."

Somehow, Safara doubted this was going to work when Milla was so besotted with Peter, but she gave it a go, for Falcon's sake. He held Safara closer so that it looked more intimate and she wondered when he was going to realize it was futile. Milla wasn't even looking at them. Falcon's eyes narrowed as he realized this, and deliberately started spinning Safara in circles. She was very lucky that she didn't trip.

"Next time," she snapped, "Tell me if you're going to pull a stunt like that. World's worst dancer, remember?"

Falcon just shrugged and Safara seethed as he continued attempting to make Milla notice them. When the dance ended and she still hadn't paid them any attention, he clearly wasn't deterred. Milla curtsied to Peter and started moving back across the room towards Susan. This would take her right past them. Safara made to go, but Falcon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait," he muttered, "She's coming this way. Just play along, okay?"

Like she had much of a choice. Falcon reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now look away shyly."

"What?"

"Do it," he hissed, eyes darting up to see Milla's approach.

Safara obliged, feeling like a total idiot. Milla was barely even looking at them. Falcon gritted his teeth and the next thing Safara knew, he'd leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers just as Milla walked past. She stopped and looked for a moment, clearly confused, her mouth open in an 'O' of astonishment. Then she turned and kept walking.

When Falcon pulled away, he looked satisfied – so he didn't expect Safara's hand cracking across his face. Nursing his sore cheek he glowered at her. Safara looked infuriated, her teeth bared and her eyes wild.

"What was that for? I didn't say to hit me!"

"You _idiot_," spat Safara, folding her arms across her chest, "You _kissed_ me. I know you're trying to impress Milla, but that was too far. Didn't you notice she wasn't even looking at you? Can't you see that she prefers Peter?"

Safara clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd just said. Falcon looked as though she'd hit him again. For a moment he looked horrified, but then he drew himself up to full height and swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to say that…" stammered Safara, wishing she could keep a leash on her fiery temper, "Falcon…"

He shook his head. "Go away." When she hesitated, he leaned forward and pushed her slightly. "Just leave me alone!"

Stung by his anger and guilty because of what she'd said, Safara whirled around and walked away from him. Great – now she'd just ruined things with one of the few friends she had in this place. She could never keep her mouth shut and she hated herself for it now. Lucy came up to her, looking worried.

"Is everything alright? You and Falcon…"

"It's fine," Safara replied shortly, "Just an argument. It should be okay by tomorrow."

Lucy didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway. Safara moved across to the drinks table and allowed herself to down a glass of champagne. Technically she wasn't eighteen yet, but she didn't think that really mattered here in Narnia. No one tried to stop her.

"I recognize a desperate soul when I see one."

Safara jumped and nearly dropped her glass at the sound of Edmund's voice. She whipped around and glared at him. She really wasn't in the mood for his hostility right now. But there was nothing angry in his eyes – as a matter of fact, there was something a lot like pity there. Safara didn't need his pity.

"Don't talk to me." Her tone was sharp, but Edmund didn't leave her.

His eyes sparked with something a bit like hurt – but Edmund hated her! Why would was he acting so…different? As he moved closer, she realized that he was actually darkly handsome…wait, why was she even thinking about him being good-looking? She must have downed more alcohol than she'd thought.

"What's the matter?" he pressed, gripping her by the shoulders.

Safara pulled out of his grasp. She picked up another two glasses of champagne and shoved one at Edmund, who took it without question. They were both silent for another few moments as they gulped it down. She was still confused. Edmund was being almost…well, nice. Although she had to admit, over the last few days he had become less hostile – but he was so unpredictable, like in fencing. One moment everything would be okay, and then they'd go back to fighting. She was so unsure of where she stood with him.

"I don't feel like talking right now," she told him. "So maybe you should just go back to being an insufferable prick."

She knew it was her anger talking rather than her. Edmund's face darkened and she realized she had just ruined her chance of opening up to him, of finally becoming his friend and getting him to accept her.

"Fine," His voice was cold, "Maybe I will."


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter Four: Kiss and Tell**

**A/N: Yes, as promised, you will find out why Edmund behaves the way he does towards Safara. Thank you all for the lovely reviews.**

Safara regretted her behaviour towards Edmund and so she sought a second chance. Only after another few hours – and a couple more drinks, admittedly – she walked out to the gardens in the hope that she'd find him there. She wasn't disappointed. The Just King stood looking up at the stars. Safara took a deep breath and approached him. She'd taken off her stupid heels because they kept getting stuck in the grass.

"Edmund?"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her. He had to admit that she looked very different in the dress she was wearing. She looked rather…beautiful. He wanted to turn and stalk away but he knew that he'd be behaving immaturely and that wouldn't solve anything. Instead he watched her with a guarded expression as she approached.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before. It was uncalled for. It's just…I'm so confused." After a moment she sighed and her shoulders slumped. "This place is amazing, but I just want to go home."

Edmund pitied her, he really did. Didn't she think he'd tried to get home? After her apology, he lowered his barriers and began to wonder if he could trust her. He'd been wrong in the past…except maybe Safara was different. Perhaps he should have given her a chance before. Ever since she'd entered Narnia, he'd been nothing but rude and unkind towards her. That wasn't who he was. It was ironic, really – he'd got a good vibe from Safara straight away and that was why he'd chosen to push her away.

"I'm sorry," Edmund replied, not knowing whether it was about what she'd said or what he was thinking. He pulled together his muddled thoughts. "Look, I know I've been a beast to you ever since you came here and it was uncalled for. I was hoping…could we start again? Could you possibly forgive my inexcusable behaviour?"

Safara couldn't help but smile. This was the Edmund that she'd started to see, the young man who was well-spoken and accepting. It was such a refreshing change from the person she'd first met, who had behaved so hostilely towards her.

He sat down on a stone bench and exhaled deeply. Safara was uncertain of whether she should join him until he patted the space beside him. She gathered her skirts so that she could sit down properly. She felt awkward and wished she was back in her old clothes.

"Hi, I'm Safara Ridley. I'll be eighteen next week and I was supposed to be starting university back home and getting a degree in law. I'm fiery, temperamental and sometimes a little bitchy."

Edmund smiled approvingly as he realized her tactic.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. I'm the Just King of Narnia, and possibly Narnia's finest swordsman…that does sound arrogant, doesn't it? I'm sarcastic, sometimes bitter and I scare my enemies something terrible…but at my best, I'm fair and I mean well."

Safara shot him a dazzling grin and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Edmund."

Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Safara's smile slowly faded and when Edmund noticed her puzzled expression, he felt his cheeks growing hot and hoped she couldn't see how red he was turning.

"I'm sorry…it's Narnian custom…"

Safara smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. They have weird customs everywhere. Like the French – they kiss each other on both cheeks, even if they don't really know each other. It's a form of greeting."

Edmund's grin was mischievous. "Well, in what culture do they do_ this_?"

He leaned across and kissed her on the lips. Safara froze for a moment before she just went with it. She had the distinct impression that this was because they'd both consumed more champagne that they should have. It didn't actually mean anything…but then that made it seem wrong and she drew back.

"I shouldn't have done that," Edmund immediately regretted his actions, "That was a stupid idea…I barely even know you…I really must have had too much to drink."

He stood to his feet, raking his hands through his hair and sighing. Safara gnawed at her lip and twisted the fabric of her dress in her hands. She hadn't been aware that kissing a King was so wrong.

"I didn't mean to do that," Edmund assured Safara quickly, "I apologize if you feel insulted by my…hastiness. I don't know what came over me."

Everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. He knew why he'd done it and he knew why he felt that it was so wrong. Safara just continued to observe him looking confused, slightly hurt even. Her green-brown eyes were baffled.

"I…I don't understand…"

Edmund turned away from her to look up the stars. They were the only beautiful thing he could look at without wanting to smash something. He was confused and he'd only made Safara feel the same way.

"I don't suppose the others told you how we came to Narnia?"

Safara shook her head. "No. Why?"

Edmund clenched his jaw. "I made some stupid decisions. I was thirteen or fourteen. There was a woman…she was beautiful, but I didn't see what she was…I was a fool. I wanted power and I was greedy and the woman manipulated me. She tried to use me to kill my own family. I was so grateful that Aslan saved me and that gave me a chance to redeem myself."

Safara had heard about Aslan before. Everyone spoke of him with reverence, yet he wasn't a King or anything. In fact, Safara had heard him referred to as 'The Great Lion'. Heck, with talking animals all over the place, it wouldn't surprise her. However, she still didn't understand what this had to do with Edmund's reluctance to kiss her. Sure he'd only acted like he hated her the whole time…but that had been an act, just like she'd tried to convince herself that she hated him back.

"She was nearly my undoing and then I…I nearly made the same mistake again." Edmund hung his head and exhaled deeply. "I was fifteen when I met _her_. Her name was Telani and she was a year older…she was the first 'other', from 1945. She was stunning and I fell in love with her…then she betrayed me. I trusted her and she turned the Outsiders against us. She told them we knew a way back, except we wouldn't tell them."

Safara shook her head slowly, unable to believe someone would be so ruthless.

"Why would she do that?"

Edmund turned to face her and his dark eyes were glittering. He looked almost like he would cry, but that wasn't Edmund. His whole face was…well, burning.

"Because Peter wouldn't make her his High Queen."

Safara gasped aloud, understanding the implications. Telani had been with Edmund…but in reality, she'd only ever wanted Peter. Safara still didn't understand what this had to do with anything until Edmund glanced at her, half-angry and half-frustrated.

"Don't you see?" he demanded, "The people I trust, the ones I get a good vibe about, are always the _wrong people._ They're beautiful and they're charming, but they'll always betray me in the end. It's why I wouldn't trust you…why I still can't. You're just like the White Witch and Telani and it's killing me. I don't want to make the same mistake a third time."

_What?_ Whatever Safara had been expecting, it wasn't this. So Edmund had wanted to know her since the beginning, but had pushed her away because the women he trusted were always no good? She shook her head fervently and got to her feet.

"You can't think that, it's ridiculous! I'm not Telani or that witch. Just because people let you down, it doesn't mean you can shut everyone out and stop trusting again. When people knock you over, you just have to get back up and show them you're strong."

Edmund balled his hands into fists. He had to make Safara see. He wanted to let her in – but he'd been betrayed by the White Witch, and Telani had been even worse. He didn't think he could stand another hit.

"I'm _not _strong, Safara. I may seem it, but I'm not. I just…please, trust me when I say it's for the best. You're a lovely person and I'd love to get to know you…" He reached out to sadly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Except I just _can't_."

Safara felt the tears welling in her eyes without knowing why. She just wished Edmund would put aside his fears and wake up. Just because some girl had hurt him in the past, because some witch had promised him power for his greed, it didn't mean she was like that. She had no intentions of manipulating him…she just needed him to see that.

"Please," Edmund's voice was hoarse, "It's best that you just stay away from me. I don't want you to hurt me…I don't want to hurt you either. Maybe you should join the 'others' insurrection. It would be easier that way."

"It's not always about what's easier," protested Safara, wiping at the tears and knowing that the black kohl Milla had put around her eyes would have smudged and made her look like a panda, "I just want to trust you. I want you to be able to open up to me…just realize that I'm not like the others."

Edmund swallowed the hard lump in his throat. She sounded so desperate and she looked so sad…yet hadn't Telani seemed the same? He couldn't take it anymore and he just shook his head vigorously.

"Just stay away from me."

He whirled around and left Safara, who struggled not to cry while wondering why she cared so much.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Edmund, there you are!"

Lucy sounded so bright and enthusiastic and somehow this just made Edmund even more irritated than he already was. He felt misunderstood, except at the same time he wanted someone who _could _understand. He wanted to trust Safara, he really did…but he didn't think he could survive another betrayal. Sometimes it was best to just keep his distance.

Lucy's smile faded as she noticed that her brother wasn't in a good mood.

"Ed?"

"Please, Lu. I don't want to talk right now."

He strode out as Falcon watched, starting to feel like things were piecing together. Of course…either Edmund had been annoyed at Safara because he'd seen her and Falcon kiss, or else he'd just told her about Telani.

Falcon didn't remember Telani. She'd been gone by the time he'd got to Narnia a few month before, but Milla had explained everything. Telani had been very pretty, spirited and funny…a bit like Safara. Milla had watched with delight as she and Edmund had grown closer. After Edmund told Milla about what had happened with the White Witch, she'd felt that he needed a bit of love in his life to banish the bitterness that still lay within him.

Then Telani had done the unthinkable and attempted to seduce Peter into making her his High Queen. She'd claimed that the relationship between her and Edmund had been nothing but childish infatuation. Peter, enraged at how Telani had broken his brother's heart and now came after his, banished her. She'd become vengeful and turned the rest of the 'others' against the Kings and Queens…all of them except Milla and Falcon.

Falcon knew that Edmund didn't want to let anyone apart from his siblings in after Telani's betrayal – yet Falcon knew that Safara was a good person. She might have a heart of fire, yet her intentions were nothing like Telani's.

He heaved a sigh, hoping that Edmund would make the mistake of pushing Safara away because he had taken to her…because he'd fallen in love with her. Just because Telani had turned against him, it didn't mean that Safara would do the same. He only hoped Edmund would realize this before it was too late.


	6. Storm on the Horizon

**Chapter Five: Storm on the Horizon**

It was easy to make things up with Falcon. He shrugged off Safara's apologies and everything was fine between them again. Yet despite how often Safara tried to talk to Edmund, he kept avoiding her. She wondered if her fencing lessons might be cancelled because of this, but when nothing happened, she stalked down to the fencing grounds, hoping that she might be able to talk (or rather, yell) some sense into Edmund.

Except it wasn't Edmund waiting for her down at the practise fields with his sword in his hand. It was Peter.

Safara suppressed her shock as she walked over towards Peter. She had always been very wary of the High King – he seemed nice enough, but at times he had this coldness about him and she could see why he'd got where he was today.

"Edmund isn't coming?" she asked tentatively.

Peter stiffened. "Edmund is…ill."

They both knew it was a lie, but Safara didn't comment. She didn't think Peter was the sort of person who should be crossed. The session commenced immediately and Safara quickly found that Peter was just as good as his younger brother. Safara had learned to combine fencing with her martial arts skills. This made her an eclectic opponent, although Edmund was learning to adjust to her technique.

"Is Edmund ever going to talk to me?" Safara couldn't help but ask as her sword smacked against Peter's for what seemed like the millionth time. "He can't really avoid me forever."

Peter drew back and sheathed his sword, before he stepped forward and grabbed Safara's arm in a tight grip. She grimaced and struggled – it felt like he was going to break her arm. There was nothing but coldness in Peter's blue eyes now.

"Listen to me, Safara. Edmund's had trouble in the past and he doesn't need this from you."

"Need _what_?" snapped Safara, still attempting to wrench her arm free of Peter's grasp, "Peter, let me go…"

Peter's eyes narrowed. He didn't think Safara was a suspicious person, but he did want to know what her intentions were. There was an almost hurt look in her eyes.

"I want to go home," she shot at him, "Except I can't. So stop making this harder for me than it already is."

Peter realized he was overreacting and he released Safara, who rubbed her arm ruefully as she glowered at him. He'd taken things too far. Edmund had been hurt in the past, so as his older brother he was naturally protective of him. That didn't mean he had to take things out on Safara, who had done nothing to harm them.

He averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you."

Safara looked up at him with fire in her eyes and her teeth gritted.

"What is it with you people?" she demanded, sounding on the verge of tears, "You've had bad experiences in the past – well you know what? We all have! I feel sorry for Edmund because of what happened with Telani, but I won't let you press blame on me just because he can't trust the right people!"

There was silence between them for a few moments and when Peter looked at her more closely, he could see that while Safara was tough on the outside, she was hurting within…just like Edmund. What she said puzzled him.

"You mean…Edmund told you this? He said to me that he found you appealing and wanted to stay away, but…"

"Oh, that's fantastic." Safara threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. "He's going around telling everyone in the bloody palace, but I can't know? You know what? I never _asked _for this. I just want to go home, okay?"

She turned on her heel and stormed back up the slopes towards the palace as Peter watched her with chagrin, wondering exactly what Edmund had got himself into this time.

**PARAGRAPH**

Milla was shocked when she passed Safara's room to hear sobbing. A concerned expression passing over her face, she quietly opened the door. Safara had been lying on the bed crying into her pillow, but she sat up immediately when she heard the door open. Her face was contorted with anger and hurt, yet when she saw it was Milla her features softened.

"I feel like such an idiot," Safara confessed, slumping back onto her pillow, which muffled her next words, "Edmund's ignoring me. I just want…I don't know. I don't want to fight any more."

Milla felt a surge of pity for the girl as she sat down on the bed and stroked Safara's hair back like a sister would. Edmund was clearly falling for Safara, except he wouldn't let himself because of what had happened with Telani. She sighed heavily.

"Love hurts everyone."

"Love?" Safara's tone was scornful as she sat up and glowered at Milla through her tears, "You think I'm in love with him? What do you know about love? You're so blind you can't even see what's right in front of you!"

Her tone stung Milla, except there was something in what Safara said that made her frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Falcon's in love with you," Safara muttered, her voice flat all of a sudden, "You just…you're too in love with Peter."

Milla's eyes widened. Safara was observant if she could figure all of that out – unless Falcon had confessed the truth to her. She flushed, unaware that her feelings for Peter were so blatantly obvious. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Does Peter feel the same way?"

"Milla!" snapped Safara, sitting up straight and clicking her fingers, "Focus. Peter's the High King, which practically makes him unattainable. Most likely, he'll marry some pretty bimbo from another kingdom to ensure their alliance. You and Falcon…"

Milla shook her head uncertainly. "I'm not sure how I feel about Falcon."

Safara buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply. Why was everything so confusing right now? She just wished everyone could get themselves sorted…especially Edmund. Her head snapped up so she was looking across at Milla.

"Do you think you could get Edmund to at least talk to me?"

Milla gnawed at her lip, looking unsure. Safara's heart sank and she turned her head. Why did she suddenly _care_ so much? She supposed it was because she'd seen the broken boy beneath the Just King's mask and realized he was much more human than she'd thought. He was messed up and she wanted to fix him…yet he wouldn't let her.

The door opened and a faun stood there.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room."

Milla rose to her feet with a puzzled expression, but the faun shook his head.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Milla. I meant the Lady Safara."

Safara's brow furrowed into a frown. This didn't sound good.

"Why?"

"One of the others has arrived. He claims that he knows who you are."

**PARAGRAPH**

Safara was nervous as the faun escorted her to the throne room. Who could this stranger possibly be, who said that he knew her? If he was at Cair Paravel, he'd evidently just come through. She entered the throne room and noticed that all four of the monarchs sat in their thrones. Safara tried to meet Edmund's eye, but he wouldn't look at her. Feeling dejected, she glanced across the room at the two people standing before the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

There was a girl with wild black curls and huge brown eyes. She looked a bit scared and Safara guessed she would be in her early teens, if that. She was fidgeting uncomfortably and hardly dared look at the monarchs.

The young man beside her was more brazen. There was a stubborn gleam in his eyes as he looked across at the Kings and Queens. Safara thought he must have been around twenty, and quite good-looking. This must have been the one who'd claimed to know her, although she certainly didn't know him.

They all looked at her when she entered, even Edmund…for a moment. Safara looked at the young man. His lips had curved into a derisive sneer and his eyes were full of hate. She felt stung, but immediately disliked him.

"So you're sure you know Safara?" Susan was asking patiently.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. It's not exactly a common name. Plus, now that I see her, I know for sure that it's her."

"Excuse me?" Safara retorted, planting her hands on her hips. She didn't like the man's general attitude, towards not only her but Susan as well. "I haven't met you in my life. I don't know you."

The young man's eyes flashed as he stalked towards her. Edmund stiffened, but said nothing as the man advanced on Safara. His teeth were bared and he looked extremely angry.

"You don't know me?" he asked of her, sounding incredulous, "Well, I'll have to remind you then. You vanished into nothing. Not even the police could track you down. It was like you'd just…disappeared."

Safara shook her head slowly. Anyone could tell her this. This didn't prove anything. Her stomach jolted, however, at knowing what had happened in her absence. She wondered how this had affected her parents and her friends.

"But that's not it," hissed the young man, looking like he wanted to hit Safara, "You want to know the worst part? You abandoned us. Not just me…my sister as well. You left us _alone_!"

Safara gasped aloud and her stomach seemed to do a barrel roll as she regarded this angry young man with new eyes. Of course…how could she have been so stupid? She felt incredibly guilty now and she met his enraged eyes.

"Mike," she whispered.

He wasn't the ten-year-old she'd babysat anymore. He was grown up now and if ten years hadn't been enough to forgive Safara, she guessed she must have done some serious damage. Leaving two kids, alone and frightened because their babysitter had vanished…what had she _done_?

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, "I didn't know…"

Mike sneered at her. "I don't need your apologies. You're _nothing_."

**PARAGRAPH**

"It's not _working_," snarled Telani, turning around to face Gareth with her hands on her hips and her eyes like chips of ice, "Why isn't it working, Gareth? We've got everything we need. It's your head on the line, remember."

The cave where Telani and Gareth were working was a strange sight indeed. The inside of it had frosted over with icicles and snow, even though it was the middle of summer. Telani bared her teeth and every angry breath came out as a mist as she glared at Gareth.

"I know, I know." Gareth was a nervous-looking young man. "I don't understand it either. Maybe we need to ask for another volunteer."

Telani stomped her foot in frustration. "You think it's the person? Come _on_, Gareth. We need to get this working. You remember as well as I did what the old crone said. 'When winter's end is three summers past, when peace holds sway again at last, the situation once more dire…"

"…when comes the girl with a heart of fire, I know," grumbled Gareth. Telani had been repeating the stupid little poem over and over again, especially since a new girl had come through to Narnia and stayed at Cair Paravel. She'd only been the third, and Telani seemed dead certain that she was the 'girl with a heart of fire'. "You don't even know anything about this girl, Telani. How do you know she poses a threat?"

Telani's eyes narrowed into slits. "Trust me, I just do." She turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Look, I'm glad you found what we need, Gareth. We just need a host. Perhaps we're too strong for this."

Gareth shook his head vigorously. "Only Aslan himself would be too strong. But…maybe we _do _need someone softer, more malleable…"

Telani smirked. Soft and malleable? Oh, she knew _just _the person. She rubbed her hands together gleefully and bounced on the balls of her feet like she was a child. A crazy, psychotic child. Gareth watched her apprehensively.

"Goodie. I know exactly who we need."


	7. Night of the Hunter

**Chapter Six: Night of the Hunter**

**A/N: Just a little something before the New Year. Happy New Year to you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Milla couldn't sleep. There was just too much on her mind, thoughts swirling around in the deep recesses. First there was the troublesome issue of Safara. How Milla wished things could be simple, for all of them! It was clear that both Edmund and Safara cared about each other to some extent, but Edmund was botching every up. Milla knew he'd had a terrible past, what with the White Witch and Telani, but none of that had involved Safara, so it was most unfair that he was taking things out on her.

Then there was Mike, the tall blond stranger who claimed to know Safara from his childhood. He held nothing but contempt and hatred for her, for reasons that Milla couldn't quite fathom. He and young Violet had both gone off to join the others. Personally, Milla felt they were well rid of Mike, although she pitied poor Violet. The girl didn't know anyone well enough to make a decision, so she'd gone with Mike because she'd known him the longest.

Last but certainly not least was Milla's own confliction, her inability to choose between Peter and Falcon. She'd been shocked when Safara had explained that Falcon was in love with her, except now that Milla knew – now that she looked harder – she could see through Falcon's actions that Safara had been telling the truth.

She sighed heavily as she turned a corner on her little midnight walk, the candles in the corridors casting a waxen light over her. If that hadn't been bad enough, Peter's old flame – a young naiad known as Hope – had visited Cair Paravel, requesting to speak with the High King. Her demeanour indicated that she was troubled and although Peter hadn't spoken to anyone about what Hope had told him, he'd adopted the same concerned attitude.

A sudden gust of wind blew down the corridor and took all of the candles out with it. The dead candles hissed and smoked and Milla looked around her apprehensively. She was quite sure that none of the windows had been left open. She sighed and turned away. She was frightened of shadows and wind now.

Then Milla nearly jumped out of her skin, because right in front of her stood a man she vaguely recognized. He was one of the others, a psychotic man of around Falcon's age. His name was Ran and he was from 1950 – the first other-worlder besides the Pevensies. Milla gasped and took a few steps back as Ran regarded her curiously.

"So you remember me." His voice was coldly amused and Milla did what her instincts told her to – she turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. She was hampered by her dress and it was difficult, but fear pushed her onwards. How had Ran managed to get into the palace? She didn't know, but she realized something was terribly wrong. A strong grip encircled her wrist and she knew it was Ran as he pulled her arm painfully behind her back and dragged her towards him.

"Help me!" she screamed desperately, "Somebody, please, help me!"

She didn't know what he wanted with her, but there was no doubting that his motives were sinister. Ran clapped a hand so tightly over her mouth that she thought he might break her face. Despite this she continued to struggle, determined to escape. There was a shadow at the end of the corridor – maybe someone had heard her after all. Milla grew bold and she bit down on Ran's hand, unleashing a piercing scream, before his fist collided with the side of her head and everything went black.

**PARAGRAPH**

The mood had turned grim indeed when news of Milla's violent abduction reached the Kings and Queens the next morning. The witness was a charming young man named Sir Tarin of around Safara's age – who Lucy reliably informed her was a notorious womanizer – who had seen Milla dragged away by a figure he didn't recognize. Tarin was a nobleman from Archenland who had sworn allegiance to Narnia – he wasn't the only one. Since the White Witch's defeat, many humans from the southern lands had ventured to Narnia instead.

Falcon's hands were clenched into fists, his teeth bared in anger. He seemed to view Milla's kidnapping as almost as an attack to his person. Safara had had to calm him down, trying to convince him not to leave Cair Paravel on a wild goose chase for her. Everyone had been moved and disturbed, not only because Milla had been kidnapped, but because an enemy had managed to get into the Cair.

Edmund had sent spies out immediately and had been interrogating guards for most of the morning. It wasn't until the night after Milla's abduction that they received any news. After a sentry had spotted two people on horseback moving west, Peter had decided it best if they spoke to Tarin about what he knew.

"This makes no sense," frowned Peter during the discussion, "Do you think it could have been Mike?"

Tarin shrugged and then shook his head.

"I doubt it, your Majesty. However, I do believe that the man was one of the others."

Peter raked a hand through his blond hair, looking troubled. Safara didn't know the extent of his feelings for Milla – did he reciprocate her romantic notions? She and Falcon had been summoned to the throne room mainly because they themselves were others, although not of the malevolent sort that had apparently kidnapped Milla.

"What are we supposed to do?" questioned Falcon, stepping forward, "We can't just leave her out there…"

Falcon's tone was indignant, but Peter didn't bring him up on it. The young man was upset because of what had happened to Milla. He forced a smile, trying to maintain calm. This event had shocked everyone in Cair Paravel and now he just needed things to settle down enough so that they could find Milla.

"I doubt Milla would have been taken if they wanted her dead."

Falcon fell silent. No one could really disagree with Peter. This hadn't just been an act of malice towards the monarchs, or else the 'other' would have killed Milla. They just didn't understand what was happening.

"Have your spies reported anything yet, Ed?" Peter asked of him.

Edmund shook his head and sighed. "Pete, it hasn't even been a day. They're good, but even they're not going to find anything out that quickly. We need to get a tracker out while the scent's still fresh – maybe one of the horses…"  
Susan was gnawing at her lip. "Not without riders."

Edmund threw up his hands and Safara could feel his frustration. They all wanted Milla found; they just didn't know what it was going to take. She stepped forward, feeling determination welling inside her. She'd been a good friend of Milla's and she was getting pretty good at the whole fencing thing. If she went with one of the horses, Safara was sure she would be able to rescue Milla.

"I'll go with them."

Everyone turned to look at her. Even Edmund – _especially _Edmund. He was staring at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy. She didn't care right now. She only felt angry at those who had taken Milla, afraid for her friend, of what her kidnappers might want from her. Her hands balled into fists.

"Excuse me?" Peter sounded incredulous, "Safara, you don't know the Narnian land…"

"I don't care," Safara shook her head, her hair swishing behind her back, "I'm fighting, not tracking. Send me out with a horse, or maybe even one of the wolves would know the way."

Safara hadn't exactly taken well to the wolves, but if it was necessary, she would venture out with them to find Milla. Edmund had a considering expression on his face, but Peter was shaking his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Safara. It's out of the question. You're only new. You wouldn't stand a chance…"

Safara wanted to contain her anger, except somehow her temper just boiled over. She'd always had a problem keeping her mouth shut and it hadn't been solved now. She stepped forward, green-brown eyes flashing with fury.

"And what? You think Milla will?" she snapped, ignoring the hard look in Peter's blue eyes. "I'm telling you, Peter, she's in danger. The more time we spend here deliberating our next move, the more time the enemy has to hurt Milla. Is that what you want?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "How dare you speak to me like that. I'm the High King of Narnia…"

"That doesn't make you right," hissed Safara. Normally Peter was tolerable, sometimes even nice, but his proud attitude and inability to admit that he was wrong got on her nerves. "Just because you're a King it doesn't mean you can't be wrong. Being the High King isn't an excuse to behave like a prat."

Lucy gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd never heard anyone talk to her oldest brother like that before, unless it was one of his siblings. Peter's eyes were like blue fire, but then he dipped his head into a nod and exhaled deeply. Susan was glancing around at him with her mouth wide open.

"You're right again, Safara. I keep making the same mistakes, don't I? On the field…now…my behaviour has been appalling."

Edmund's dark eyes narrowed. "What happened on the practise field?" His tone was almost jealous. Safara restrained a smirk.

"Nothing important, Ed." Peter turned away from his brother and looked back at Safara. "But my point still stands. You don't know Narnia well enough to go after Milla. I will, however, send out a patrol…"

"No."

It was Edmund who'd spoken. He was looking across at his brother and there was something fierce in those dark eyes, something that made Safara realize why people wouldn't want to cross him. It was times like this when she wouldn't want to be his enemy.

"Ed?" Lucy leaned forward, her tone surprised and curious.

"I'll go with her," Edmund sounded almost reluctant, yet there was something vehement in his tone nonetheless. "Rayner can help us track down Milla. Safara can't remain shut up in Cair Paravel forever, Pete. She may be a useful asset. She knows how to fight."

Safara couldn't believe Edmund was sticking up for her. She'd fully expected him to take Peter's side, except now…this. Maybe he was coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't like Telani after all.

"When do we leave?" Safara asked.

Edmund looked across at her with the hint of a smile on his face. "Tonight."

**PARAGRAPH**

Telani was beginning to grow frustrated. Ran had gone to Cair Paravel to take the chosen host, except she was still edgy. The others had been a small group, but then they'd been joined by others who rebelled against the monarchs – former White Witch supporters, exiles. Those chosen to be hosts were mainly not others, but there was one – an idiot named Symon from 1965 – who had been a host. Like all of the others, he had been a failure, but Telani was certain that when Milla arrived they'd have what they needed.

"What about the little girl?" she demanded of Gareth, "The new one. Violet, or whatever her name is?"

Gareth shook his head. "I think you should wait until Ran returns with Milla before you try her."

Telani smirked. That was Gareth's problem – he was a loyal second-in-command, but he was a coward. He loathed bloodshed and was always looking for peaceful alternatives. There would come a day when Gareth's usefulness would run its course, but for today, Telani still needed his help. They had much work to do.

"You're right," she ruminated aloud, "I can't imagine a little girl being the host in any case. The body would most likely be too…fragile. We need someone soft of mind, not of stature."

After a moment, Telani moved out of her tent, across to the cave where it was eternally winter. She picked up the jagged remains of the White Witch's scepter and cradled it as if it was her firstborn child, a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Soon," she whispered, "Soon, we will all be free."

**PARAGRAPH**

"It's so cold," Safara muttered rebelliously, but then fell silent. She wanted to prove to Edmund that he hadn't been wrong, that she could handle the trip to rescue Milla. She wrapped her arms around her, glad that she'd been able to don men's clothing. It was better than having to wear a freaking dress the whole time..

Rayner chuckled beside her. Edmund had explained to Safara that horses were easier to track than humans, so they would be following Milla on foot. This had frustrated Safara and nearly led to an argument, but Edmund quickly assured her that there would be little time for rest – they'd be travelling through the day and the night, which they wouldn't have done on horses.

"You'd better get used to it, girl."

Safara threw him a glare. She hadn't really spoken to Rayner since he and Edmund had first found her in Narnia nearly three months past, but the wolf wasn't someone she would have enjoyed talking to in any case.

Edmund didn't say anything. Some journey this was going to be, Safara thought darkly, if he still wasn't going to talk to her. He defended her and challenged Peter, yet he still didn't really want to talk to her. She wasn't certain if this was because of his mistrust or because he was focusing on something more important.

"So we're not sleeping at all?" Safara asked.

Edmund shook his head stiffly. "We'll sleep. Just…not as often as we'd like. We'll take it in shifts."

Safara sighed. Well, no one had said this journey would be comfortable. She'd been the one so determined to undertake it, so she couldn't complain. Rayner seemed to know what he was doing – all he did was lift his head to sniff the air every half an hour or so and they seemed to be on the right track.

They'd been trekking for hours now. It had to be past midnight, yet Edmund gave no indication of wanting to stop. This reminded her of when he'd first found her in the forest near Cair Paravel. He'd been relentless in his determination to return home and he showed this same attitude now while they were following Milla's trail.

"Why wouldn't you let Falcon come?" Safara could help but ask.

Falcon had been insistent that he should come too. Edmund had refused and taken the young man aside to have a word in private. After this, Falcon hadn't exactly been happy, but he hadn't challenged the Just King's authority. Safara had been confused. What had Edmund said that could convince Falcon to give up the journey to rescue his love?

Edmund sighed heavily. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

Safara's eyes narrowed. "Well, you'd know if you bothered to talk to me more often."

Edmund stiffened and almost stopped, but then resumed his normal pace.

"I'm sorry. Like Peter, I've been a prat to you lately. I…I'm trying to think of you differently, Safara. Really."

She didn't know what that meant. Was Edmund implying that he was trying to give up his feelings for her? Or was he trying to see that Safara was different from Telani, that maybe he'd put his faith in the right person this time? Safara was aware that Edmund still hadn't answered her question.

"So? Why did you want Falcon to stay?"

Edmund sighed again. "It's…complicated."

"That's what you said last time. I bet it's nothing I can't handle."

"Safara…" Edmund sounded exasperated.

Rayner was watching the pair of them with an amused gleam in his eyes, although neither of them noticed this. He'd seen what it was taking them so long to sort out: there was something between Safara and Edmund, something both of them had acknowledged yet were so reluctant to accept.

Safara folded her arms and huffed. "_Please_, Edmund."

Edmund couldn't help but grin. "You're using your manners now."

Safara threw him a filthy look and he desisted, clearing his throat.

"Well…there are a few reasons. I managed to persuade Falcon."

Safara raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yes. Because you're the _master _of persuasion."

He ignored her sarcasm. "I explained that I didn't think a bow and arrow would do much good in our quest…"

Yeah, and pigs flew. Safara doubted that such a pathetic argument could have convinced Falcon to stay at Cair Paravel while the Just King and a newer 'other' went to track down the young woman he loved.

"Oh, fine then," grumbled Edmund, sounding very reluctant to admit the truth, "I told him that I wanted to spend time with you, get to know you more. There. Are you happy now?"

Safara couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded like Edmund was ready to get over his fears and actually know Safara for herself, rather than just assuming she was like Telani. This was a big step for him and both teenagers were glad that the other couldn't see how bright red they were flushing. Rayner chuckled and earned a reproving look from Edmund.

"So…Falcon was okay with that?" Safara sounded uncertain. "I mean, he could have come too. I mean, Rayner did, and…"

Edmund cleared his throat. "He knows what I mean. Also, the last part that finally got him to stay is because I had this awful feeling…I thought if Falcon came, he'd probably get extremely angry towards the others who had kidnapped Milla and do something stupid."

"You mean…" Safara's eyes were wide and her stomach was twisting. This hadn't just been about her and Edmund. Of course not – how could she have been so stupid? With Edmund, there was always more than one reason.

Edmund nodded gravely, his eyes solemn. "If Falcon had been to come, then he probably would have died."


	8. Casting Shadows

**Chapter Seven: Casting Shadows**

**A/N: Wow, I am overwhelmed by the number of reviews I've got so far! I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone! You're encouraging me to write and the only reason this update is so late is because I've been over east and haven't had access to the internet. **

**I've also made a trailer for Heart of Fire over on YouTube – admittedly, the quality sucks and I'm sorry about that. Check it out and tell me what you think: **

**.com/watch?v=RqZiV-Y6CSI**

Safara's feet were really sore and it felt like her legs might drop off, but she didn't say anything. They'd walked all through the night and during the day, only stopping for some lunch. Now, the late afternoon sun beat down on Safara's face and her pack, even though it was pretty light, was feeling immensely heavy. She heaved a weary sigh, but still didn't comment. If Edmund could endure this, then she could as well.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Edmund sat down on the ground, exhaling deeply. Safara dropped her pack and glanced around at her surroundings. They'd been walking alongside a river all day, one that Edmund had told her was called the River Ryole. There was a generous amount of trees in the area, although she knew they hadn't reached the Western Woods yet. They'd stopped where the river was thin, only a few metres across.

"We're taking a break?" Safara asked incredulously as Edmund took his boots off and examined his blisters. He looked over her and smiled ruefully.

"Only for a few hours. We'd all drop dead otherwise."

Safara smiled gratefully. She was starting to realize that Edmund wasn't so bad after all. He hadn't been ignoring her and both of them had spoken nicely to each other. Rayner had settled down on the ground.

"I'll take first watch," he volunteered, "Safara, I'll wake you up when it's your turn. You can go second."

Safara nodded as Edmund started to share out the food from his pack. She took some bread with a word of thanks and ate it ravenously. Travelling sure was hungering business. Night was only just starting to fall, but Safara was pleased at having the chance to rest.

"Edmund?"

He was settling down on the ground, using a cloak he'd brought with him as a blanket and his pack as a pillow. He looked over at her questioningly. She offered him a small smile.

"I'm glad you let me come with you."

Edmund inclined his head with an answering smile. "I'm starting to think I might be as well."

**PARAGRAPH**

It felt like Safara had barely closed her eyes before she felt something nudging her shoulder. She mumbled something sleepily, before the nudging became more insistent. Her eyes snapped open and she realized that Rayner had his paw on her shoulder and was pushing her gently.

"It's your watch, girl," he was saying, "Come on. I know you're tired, but so am I, and I haven't had any sleep yet."

Safara sat up straight as Rayner settled down to sleep. She glanced around her. It was much darker than when she'd fallen asleep and she guessed it must be around ten o'clock. Obviously, they were sleeping for longer than Edmund had intended, perhaps even for the entire night. She looked over at the Just King with an amused smile. He looked innocent in sleep, his mouth hanging slightly open and quiet snores emitting from him.

That was when Safara heard it – the sound of music coming from the river. Curiously, she set aside her cloak and headed cautiously down towards the bank. Perhaps it was a group of dryads across the river. She stumbled and nearly tripped over Edmund as she made her way down to the bank.

Edmund blinked at the sudden rustling, his eyes opening. Immediately he was up and reaching for his side – only to remember that he'd set it beside him when he went to sleep. Looking around him, he saw Safara disappearing through the trees, heading towards the river. Frowning, he picked up his sword and followed her stealthily. What was she playing at? She was moving down towards the water when he felt the need to call out to her.

"What are you doing?"

Safara turned to face him with a radiant smile on her face and her eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. She pointed out towards the river and her whole expression was suffused with joy. He didn't understand.

"Don't you hear it, Edmund?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, "Don't you hear the music? The pipes playing…"

Edmund didn't know what Safara was talking about. He couldn't hear music of any sort. Safara turned and started moving to the river, her boots sloshing through the mud before the water. Then Edmund saw the black mist gathering in the middle of the river, the crimson red eyes hovering in its centre. His blood ran cold as he knew he was looking upon a djinn.

Djinn weren't common in Narnia. They were magical creatures, most of them bad. Ever since the White Witch's defeat, they hadn't been seen. They were capable of creating illusions to lure in their prey and kill them, which was probably why Safara thought she heard music. Edmund realized the danger and hurried forward as Safara entered the shallows. He grabbed her by the arms, whirling her around to face him.

"Safara! Listen to me. You have to ignore it, do you understand me?"

Her eyes blazed with anger and she struggled in his grasp. Edmund gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around her arms, almost dragging her backwards as she fought like an animal to be free.

"Let me go, Edmund! I have to…the music…"

Technically, Edmund should have managed to get her. He was the bigger and stronger one of the pair of them and he could easily have hoisted her over his shoulder and forcibly carried her back. That was before Safara twisted around, swinging up her knee so that it slammed between his legs. Gasping in pain, Edmund was forced to release her as he bent over double.

She waded through the water slowly, out towards the waiting djinn. Edmund knew he had to get his mind over the pain. Safara was not herself. Neither of them saw the man edging along a sturdy tree branch, pulling out an arrow and fitting it to his bow, stretching it out taut.

A wondrous look had crossed over Safara's face as she headed out towards the djinn. Clearly, she didn't see it for what it was or she would have been running in the opposite direction. The eyes widened in delight as Safara moved through the water, now up to her waist, towards it.

The man in the tree released the arrow so that it whizzed into the black mist. The djinn howled in rage and Safara whirled around to see who had shot the arrow. The spell over her broke and she could no longer hear the beautiful music. Edmund watched as the djinn, its eyes blazing with rage, reached out smoky hands for Safara.

"Watch out!"

Safara whipped back around and saw the djinn clearly for the first time. Her eyes widened and her lips parted into a small O, before something dragged her under the water. She just had time to scream before she was plunged beneath the surface…and she wasn't the only one. The djinn had turned its attention on Edmund and pulled him down as well.

Safara felt herself spinning around and around underneath the water. It felt like her lungs were about to burst and she forced herself towards the surface, struggling against whatever was holding her under. She broke the surface with a ragged gasp, before looking around to realize that she couldn't see Edmund.

"He's still under there," the archer yelled in a voice Safara vaguely recognized, "I'll kill the djinn – you go!"

Safara nodded and dived back beneath the surface, searching for Edmund. It was hard considering it was so dark and she had to rely more on feeling her way around rather than seeing. Finally she found an arm and she kicked back up towards the surface, dragging Edmund with her. When she came up for breath again, the djinn was howling loudly. Safara knew it must be dying.

She paddled weakly towards the surface, dragging Edmund with her. By the time the djinn disappeared in a puff of smoke, the archer leapt out of the trees and was splashing through the shallows towards Edmund and Safara. He threw back his hood and Safara found herself looking upon the man who'd saved her life – or boy, more accurately.

It was Falcon.

Edmund was breathing, but shallowly. Clearly he'd taken in a fair amount of water. Safara helped him to his feet and put an arm around him to steady him. He stumbled and put an arm around Safara's waist to support himself. Falcon came around Edmund's other side and together, he and Safara led him back up towards the camp.

Rayner was still fast asleep by the time they got back. Both Edmund and Safara were saturated, while only Falcon's boots were wet. Edmund rounded on him, an angry look flashing through his dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest. "I thought I told you that you were supposed to stay at Cair Paravel."

Falcon's expression hardened. "Hey, I just saved your life. Besides, once you were gone I decided I couldn't sit around doing nothing…so I followed you. If I hadn't, you and Safara would probably both be dead by now."

Safara remembered kneeing Edmund in the groin and immediately felt guilty. She looked across at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's not your fault," replied Edmund, although his tone was curt, "You should go and get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold."

Safara didn't exactly see how that was going to work. Falcon and Edmund were…well, _boys._ She didn't want to get changed in front of them so she grabbed her dry clothes and marched through the trees.

"Don't go too far!" Edmund called after her.

Safara moved through the trees until she was far enough away that they couldn't see her. She was relieved to peel the soaking wet clothes off her and put on something dry. She wrung all the water she could out of her hair as she trudged back towards the campsite. She'd hoped Edmund would have lit a fire, but at the same time she knew it would be attracting unwanted attention to their presence.

Falcon and Edmund looked up as she approached and dumped her wet clothes on the ground. Edmund's gaze raked over her and she searched for any sign of emotion in his expression – there was none whatsoever.

"Your arms. I bruised you."

Safara examined her upper arms where Edmund had grabbed her to pull her back. Indeed, bruises were beginning to form in the shape of his fingers. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"You were trying to stop me," Safara murmured, shrugging, "I was the one who attacked you."

Edmund sighed heavily. "None of that matters now. It looks like Falcon will be accompanying us after all." He shot a stern look across at the young man, who ignored him. "You'd better get some sleep."

**PARAGRAPH**

Milla was shivering. Her thin nightdress didn't accommodate for winter's chill, which she could feel all around her. She'd been imprisoned in a cave just outside the 'others' camp. The bars were made of ice and Milla wished she was strong enough to free herself. She'd been picking at the ice all day and she hoped that she might be able to get out sooner or later.

"Milla, darling. I haven't seen you in so long!"

Milla tensed. She'd know that voice anywhere. Indeed, Telani was moving towards her with a gleeful smile on her face as she knelt outside Milla's ice prison. Milla turned away, not wanting anything to do with the older girl. She'd broken Edmund's heart and attempted to destroy Peter as well.

"Go away, Telani."

"Now, really," Telani tutted, "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Milla's eyes flashed with anger as she glowered at Telani.

"You're not my friend anymore! You hurt Edmund badly. I can't forgive you for that. You're one of the 'others' now anyway."

Telani sat down with a sigh, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, Milla. There's so much more to it than that. We're called the Outlanders now."

Milla turned around to face her former friend. Telani had changed into someone that she didn't recognize anymore. She glanced at the older girl, wondering how she could have fallen so far. If only she'd been happy with Edmund, like everyone had thought she was.

"What do you want with me, Telani?"

Telani was quiet for a few moments before she exhaled deeply and stood up, a malevolent gleam in her eyes as she observed her prisoner.

"The Pevensies are going to fall. What happened with Edmund years ago is nothing compared to what I have in store now. You're going to be with me when it happens. You're going to watch."

Then Telani left Milla alone in the cold. The girl shivered for a few moments before she got back to work picking at the ice. She may be an archer and not a warrior, but Milla knew that she had to fight for herself. Even if others did come after her, it would be some time before they found her. She had to do this alone.

It was dark outside now. The only light came from the torches set up around the campsite. Furiously, Milla scratched at the ice and bit by bit, the bars started to grow thinner. It seemed like hours before she created a small gap that she could slide through. Shivering, Milla quickly crossed towards the mouth of the cave and stepped outside.

Suddenly, she was enveloped by warmth. It wasn't hot, but it was a far more pleasant temperature than the icy conditions she'd ensured in her prison. Whatever made the cave colder, it was clearly magic – and knowing Telani, it would be dark magic. Milla shivered again, but this time, it wasn't from any cold.

Milla hurried around the camp, hoping to find a horse. If she left on foot, Telani's followers would catch up with her in no time. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around.

"Leaving so soon?"

It was Mike, the young man who had claimed to know Safara. He was observed her disdainfully and she tried to wrench herself free of his grasp. He was only new to this group of Outlanders or whatever they called themselves. Maybe she'd be able to persuade him.

"Please, Mike," her voice was deliberately low and pleading, "Let me go. I know you're not like the rest of them. You can help me."

A frown furrowed Mike's brow and he shook his head slowly.

"You don't know me."

Milla nodded frantically. "Yes, of course. My mistake. But please, you must know this is wrong. I've never done you any harm!"

It didn't matter what Milla said. It didn't seem to make a difference. Mike just shook his head and started marching her towards a tent that Milla knew must be Telani's. She struggled, but Mike was a lot stronger than she was.

"Telani will know what to do with you."

**PARAGRAPH**

Hope was not making matters any easier for Peter. It had been months since they'd even spoken and for her to just turn up at Cair Paravel and expect things to be the same…well, they weren't. Peter had a string of admirers and old flames, plenty of young women who would jump at the chance to marry him…except the High King grimaced at the very thought of commitment. He'd had affairs with several girls – Hope being one of them – and all of them had expected him to offer them something more.

All of them were lovely and would produce attractive heirs…except that wasn't what Peter focused on. The problem was, he found himself envying Edmund. His younger brother was clearly intrigued by Safara. Of course, she wasn't Peter's type – too fiery-tempered and abrupt – but she was still a young woman with _personality._ Yes, that was what Peter wanted…not just any girl, but someone who constantly kept him on the edge.

Peter had once considered himself to be in love with the girls he consorted with, when he was young and naïve. It started soon after his coronation, when he'd been only seventeen years old. Hope had been a year younger and it had been the start of their on-off relationship. He'd seen other girls as well, but it had been Hope that he'd seen the most often. Now, however…

Peter sighed as he sat down in his armchair. He hadn't wanted to keep stringing her along, especially when he'd come to the frightening conclusion that she was in love with him. He'd ended their relationship for good, although he was still trying to come to terms with whether it had been the right move or not. Hope had departed from Cair Paravel, disillusioned. Peter doubted that she would return.

Eventually, Peter would have to marry. He had no delusions about that. Cair Paravel needed an heir and as High King, the people would look to him to produce one. For now, though, he was content. He was only twenty-one and didn't feel that there was any rush.

The thing that bugged Peter, that pushed him towards marriage, was that he was facing the very real possibility that Edmund may marry before him. Of course, Edmund's relationship with Safara might be as brief as one of Peter's affairs…but Edmund was different. He wasn't the sort who consorted with girls for entertainment and desire. When Edmund was in a relationship with a girl, it was deep. He'd seen it happen with Telani. When Edmund fell, he fell hard.

Peter set Rhindon down for the night as he ruminated to himself. Edmund opened himself up and exposed his heart like Peter never would – except that was what had been. Now, he was suspicious and trusted even less than Peter. Safara was starting to crack the hard shell that Edmund had been hiding in for years. He could only hope that Safara was a worthier candidate for Edmund's heart than Telani.

**PARAGRAPH**

_When Safara opened her eyes, she knew it was a dream. For one, she was wearing a white dress that just wasn't something she'd wear in reality. Also, the light around her was way too bright to be real and everything was extraordinarily beautiful. She sat up and looked around her, entranced. It didn't matter that it was a dream – that place was simply amazing._

"_I see that you find this place to your liking."_

_The voice was a low rumble that seemed both familiar and alien at the same time. She clambered up off the ground, looking around to see a huge lion pacing towards her with golden eyes that gleamed with intelligence. Safara observed him almost suspiciously._

"_Who are you?" she asked, although not rudely._

"_I am known in Narnia as Aslan."_

_Recognition surged through Safara. This was the Great Lion that everyone spoke about with such respect. Suddenly she could see why everyone revered him – he carried an aura of such power that Safara found herself bobbing an awkward curtsy._

"_I've heard so much about you," she confessed, moving towards him. Emotions ran conflicted within her. She wanted to reach out and touch Aslan's mane, but at the same time she was a little frightened. He hadn't been what she'd expected. He was…well, more._

"_It is my doing that you are in Narnia. I am the one who ensures that all things are progressing as they should be."_

_Safara frowned. So it was because of Aslan that she was here? She had begun to fall in love with Narnia, its beauty and the sheer magic of the place. But at the same time she missed her home and she was torn between the new and the old. What did she really want?_

"_Why?" Safara asked, "I don't understand. People are coming in from different times – five years' gap between each. Did you mean for that to happen? What's going on?"_

_A deep rumbling sounded in Aslan's throat and Safara recognized it to be a laugh._

"_Dear one, we can never tell what was meant to happen. However, you have the right to know why you are here. The Pevensies were brought here for a reason, as were you. In your world, the future generation has begun to doubt my existence. They have turned their backs on me and bringing them into Narnia is teaching them to believe once more."_

_Safara was confused. "But…who are you in our world?"_

"_I think you can decipher that puzzle for yourself. But to believe isn't the only reason you were brought here – everyone has a purpose, whether good or bad. Some cannot see it, except you should be starting to realize your potential."_

_Safara shook her head slowly. "I don't think I understand."_

"_The Pevensies have their flaws, as does everyone. Edmund is especially troubled, due to past experiences. He is drifting away from his siblings on a path that made lead him to dark places. You were only ever supposed to guide him the right way…but fate has intervened."_

_Safara was starting to realize now. She'd been sent to Narnia to save Edmund. Except now things were complicated because she had accepted the fact that she was falling for him. She mentally scolded herself. She was supposed to save him, not fall in love._

"_You have won his heart, dear one," Aslan's voice was growing fainter and everything started to get lighter, "But to earn his trust, you must sacrifice something you hold dear to you."_

_Safara tried to call out, to tell Aslan that she didn't understand what he meant, except by then he'd already gone and she was waking up._


	9. The Turning of Seasons

**Chapter Eight: The Turning of Seasons**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, added this story to their alerts…the list goes on! Enjoy this chapter. It might be a little on the short side.**

Milla was roughly shoved into the cave, sprawling onto the ground at Telani's feet. The older girl smirked down at her and there was something horrible in Telani's eyes, something that made Milla fear not only for her life, but for Narnia as well. What exactly was this young woman planning? She didn't think she wanted to find out.

"Glad you could join us, Milla." Telani's tone was dry. "I think everyone knows all about your little escape attempt last night."

Milla gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around her, shivering violently. This cave had always made her feel afraid. Why was it winter in here? Why was this the only place it was cold? Milla didn't know the answers, but at the same time she dreading knowing the truth. Telani tilted her chin up and offered her once friend a ruthless smile.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Milla, not really expecting an answer. So she was surprised when Telani started pacing purposefully. Milla had known something bad was happening when all the important Outlanders had gathered in the cave along with Telani. Their expressions varied. Some looked fervent and excited, others nervous and afraid.

"It's incredibly boring when you don't pay attention, Milla. I've already explained to you. What you need to know is that Narnia is going to fall prey to an ancient evil. I'm going to unleash it…and you're going to help me."

Milla shook her head fervently, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'd rather die than help you, Telani."

Telani threw back her head and laughed like this was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Two men stood beside her – Gareth, who was forcing a nervous smile, and Ran, whose eyes were glittering malevolently.

"Draw the circle." Telani commanded, no mirth whatsoever in her voice. A flame-haired woman – who must have been a naiad – nodded curtly and used one of her unnaturally long fingernails to scratch a circle around Milla, who watched the proceedings with growing trepidation.

"What are you doing?"

She could hear the fear in her own voice, see the satisfied smile spreading across Telani's face as the naiad finished the circle. For whatever reason, Milla was afraid to step out of the circle. She didn't know what would happen, but naiads were magical creatures. It wasn't just any circle.

"Keep still, Milla."

Milla tried to slow her breathing, to calm down. This was some kind of ceremony, and it involved her. Telani wouldn't have good intentions for her. Perhaps they were going to curse her? She stopped trying to think, stopped trying at all. She just needed to find a way out of this situation.

It was only when Telani pulled out the weapon, the sword that looked as if it was made of ice, did Milla really begin to panic. She recognized that weapon from the tapestries of the Battle of Beruna. It was the White Witch's scepter, which she'd used to kill and maim and turn creatures to stone. Milla's eyes widened and she started hyperventilating as Telani started slowly towards her, gripping the scepter tight in her hand.

"Relax, Milla." Telani's voice was soft now, almost sympathetic. "It won't hurt, not for long. It will be over before you know it."

Milla had no doubts now. This ceremony would end in her own death. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't plead for mercy…but that didn't stop her from being scared. She was shaking and terrified as Telani lunged forward, wielding the scepter like a sword, and drove the icy point of the scepter straight through Milla's heart.

**PARAGRAPH**

One of Edmund's spies had returned to the palace and requested to speak with Queen Susan. He assured her that the news was urgent, which left Susan feeling apprehensive. The spy entered the library, which was normally where Edmund met with the spies. Since he wasn't here now, Susan took up the same ritual.

"Your Majesty."

He averted his eyes, not looking at the most beautiful woman in Narnia. It was no secret that many of the men in Cair Paravel admired the Gentle Queen, but this spy knew that today's meeting was about business.

"There is trouble in the north," the spy explained, "Winter is fast approaching and there has been more rebel activity lately. There is still no sign of Milla."

Susan sighed heavily. What would Peter say? The news was only going from bad to worse. Milla's disappearance was one matter, but winter coming early was another. It wouldn't be winter for months yet, and this could only bode ill not only for them, but for Edmund. Susan remembered Edmund's reaction to the first winter after the White Witch. It had been hard for him to deal with. This was not normal, so naturally her younger brother would be even more concerned.

"Susan?" Peter had entered the room, his blue eyes hard. "Why didn't you tell me you were meeting with a spy?"

Susan gulped and shook her head, moving across to her brother.

"Peter, leave it. We've got bigger problems."

The High King saw the despair in his sister's eyes and as Susan explained their dilemma, he listened in silence. With every sentence, the look on his face grew grimmer. By the time Susan was finished, Peter was shaking his head slowly, pitying poor Edmund. He and Safara would be walking right into this winter. He didn't like to think of his brother as weak, but Edmund wasn't flawless. How would he cope with this new development?

"Why winter?" Peter asked after the spy cleared his throat and excused himself. "I don't like this. It reminds me too much of the White Witch."

"That's the problem," Susan gnawed at her lip, "It's going to remind Edmund of that, too. We all know what he went through."

Peter didn't say anything. He didn't know what to contribute this strange series of events to, but somehow, he had the notion it was all linked. Milla's abduction…the sudden onset of winter…it couldn't just be coincidence.

**PARAGRAPH**

They'd stopped for the second night. Edmund had thought it best they had two people keeping guard – especially after what had happened with the djinn last time – so while Falcon and Rayner slept, he and Safara were awake.

They sat in silence. Edmund was thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Falcon earlier, while Rayner and Safara had been a few metres ahead of them. Falcon had been looking from Edmund to Safara with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" Edmund had finally asked, irritated.

"I see exactly what's going on," Falcon had nodded approvingly, jerking his chin towards Safara, "You're into her, aren't you?"

It would be lying to deny it. "Well…yes."

Falcon had grinned. "Then why don't you, you know, talk to her? Look, I've heard about your problems with Telani, but I know Safara's different. She's a nice girl when you get to know her, Edmund."

"You don't anything about Telani," Edmund had replied stonily, "You weren't here when it happened."

Falcon had shrugged non-chalantly. "I know enough from Milla. You need to stop beating yourself up about what's happened and do what feels right."

The Just King hadn't said anything more about the topic after that, but he supposed Falcon was right. He'd made judgments about Safara before he'd even got to know her, and that wasn't really fair of him. The only problem now was, what was he supposed to talk _about_?

Edmund cleared his throat. The pair of them were leaning against a tree and watching the other two sleeping. Safara turned to glance at him.

"So…do you like Narnia?"

Safara nodded fervently. "I do. It's such a beautiful place. So full of magic…it's a refreshing change from 2010."

Edmund couldn't agree because he didn't know 2010. Of course, he missed home…but here, he felt like he belonged. Despite his initial mistrust of Safara, she seemed to like it here as well. What was her place in Narnia? Had she seen Aslan yet?

"I can't help but worry about Milla," Safara sounded concerned, "I wonder where she is. I hope she's alright."

Edmund looked at her, actually taking her in. Safara was no great beauty, like many of Peter's conquests, but she was pretty. Falcon had been right – talking to her was a good idea. As Safara went through her theories, Edmund listened intently. He found himself leaning closer despite himself and Safara stopped, confusion in her eyes…before Edmund pressed his lips to hers.

Edmund had leaned too far over. Safara drew back slightly in surprise and then they both toppled onto the ground. Safara was flat on her back and Edmund was above her, something passionate gleaming in his dark eyes as he kissed her again.

So much for talking.

He'd kissed her once before, but that had been when he hadn't been certain. Now he felt like he could trust Safara. There was something different about her. It hadn't been like this with Telani. He knew now that he'd been right to trust her.

Safara felt like she was on fire. Edmund's kiss was urgent, almost needy. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him down further. There was a strand of hair that swept across Safara's face…for some reason it annoyed Edmund. He pushed it aside almost impatiently and then found that he was running his hand through her hair. She breathed in sharply.

Then suddenly Edmund had clambered off her and was smoothing back his hair. Safara looked at him, confused. This was too much like when he'd first kissed her in the gardens. She didn't want to be back to this.

"We shouldn't," Edmund's voice was husky, "I mean…not now."

He indicated Falcon and Rayner, who were still sleeping. Safara nodded, understanding, but still feeling somewhat…deprived. Crazy as it seemed, kissing Edmund made her feel alive. He gave her a crooked smile as he leaned back against the tree.

**PARAGRAPH**

_Lucy dreamed, like she never had before. This wasn't a clear and concise image, it was many confused pictures flashing through her mind. There a wicked-looking sword, picked up by a pair of hands. Immediately it burst into flames, flames that never died as long as the person was holding it. She saw a girl with amber eyes and a vicious smile._

_Then there was a voice that whispered: "When winter's end is three summers past, when peace holds sway again at last, the situation once more dire, when comes the girl with a heart of fire."_

_But that wasn't it. More flashes of people Lucy had never seen before. A young woman with flaming red hair and a scarred face. A smiling blond man. Then…someone she DID recognize. It was Sir Tarin. Confused and not comprehending, she reached for them, these people she saw._

_Except they became dust before her eyes and she was left facing darkness. Through it came a harsh, defiant voice._

"_Tell my father…tell him that his reign is at an end. I will kill him myself…and none of you can stop me."_

"_Who are you?" Lucy heard herself asking shrilly. She sounded…older. _

_The young man laughed mirthlessly. "I am the High King's son."_

_It had to be a lie. Lucy could hear a girl screaming, not sure whether it was her or not. Then there was a deafening roar, a pair of golden eyes. Aslan._

"_Save us!" Lucy cried, "Save us from the darkness!"_

_There was no reply._


	10. Winter's Chill

**Chapter Nine: Winter's Chill**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

Telani wasn't quite sure that the ceremony had worked. She was overcome by a wave of disappointment – so using Milla hadn't been effective either. She looked down on the girl's crumpled form and sighed heavily. She turned away but then one of the Outlanders jumped forward, pointing at Milla.

"Look!"

The Outlander, a young woman named Veronica, jabbed insistently at Milla. Telani whirled around. Sure enough, the girl on the ground was stirring. She clambered to her knees, pulling the scepter out of her heart and gripping it in her hand. Telani was astonished, and yet hopeful, because there was no blood on it. A small, tentative smile started to cross her lips.

"Who are you?" she asked of the girl.

The girl still looked like Milla in every aspect – except when her eyes flickered open and a mocking smile curved her lips. Those eyes weren't Milla's eyes. They were startling amber eyes that made Telani take a shocked step back. The girl who had been Milla got to her feet, observing the astonished Outlanders and their allies with cold disdain.

"My name," That voice wasn't Milla's either. It was as if someone else was controlling Milla's body – which Telani knew was exactly what was happening. "Is Jadis."

Telani's eyes sparkled with wonder. Her plan had worked. The White Witch had been resurrected in Milla's body. The girl who had been Milla was dead. Her conscience was gone. Only her body remained, a body that belonged to Jadis. Jadis noticed Telani's fanatical smile, the insanity in those eyes, and knew she must be the leader of this entire operation. She reached forward and placed a cold, pale hand on the girl's cheek.

"Very clever of you, my dear. I gather you were the one who discovered how to bring me back to life?"

Telani grinned and nodded, pleased that Jadis was showing her attention. Jadis smiled at the young woman. If she expected that she would remain in charge, she was sorely mistaken. Jadis would be taking control of things from here.

"This host was the only one to work."

"No matter," Jadis said dismissively, "We have work to do. Does that little king Peter still run things?"

Telani bobbed her head. "Yes. He and the other three."

Jadis's eyes sparked with fear for a moment. "Aslan?"

Telani's smile crept slowly over her entire face. "He hasn't been seen since their coronation."

Jadis lifted her chin and smiled ruthlessly. The Pevensies wouldn't stand a chance. The girl whose body she wore had had romantic feelings for Peter…perhaps she could use that to her advantage. She glanced back at the young woman – Telani, that was her name – who had been responsible for her resurrection. She was clearly devoted, so she would be useful…for now.

"What do you plan to do?" breathed Telani.

Jadis glanced around at the assortment of anti-Pevensie beings huddled in the ice-cold cave. Icy…she loved it. The feel of winter. She would have to make all of Narnia like that again. She clutched her scepter tighter. Some of the people here were frightened, unwilling to meet Jadis's blaringly orange gaze. Others were just as fanatical as Telani, hemming her in, desperate just to be close.

"The Pevensies are a menace," Jadis spoke loudly to ensure they all heard her, "Peter…how old would he be now?"

"Twenty-one," someone called.

Jadis smirked. He was still little more than a child, in her voice. While her host body couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen, the mind inside was hundreds of years old.

"He and his siblings are young and naïve. You are the people that understand this. You have taken a stand against them. Cair Paravel shall be destroyed, and the Pevensies along with it."

Telani was the one who started cheering, and all of the others joined her. Jadis felt powerful. She had her scepter, broken as it was by Edmund. He'd pay for that. She had her followers, some out of fear and others out of fanatical loyalty. Nonetheless, she had enough so that when the time came to fight the Pevensies, there would be no one to save them. Unless Aslan came back.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Safara's urgent tone roused Edmund from his sleep, shivering. It was so cold. He cracked his eyes open and saw his own breath fogging the air. He sat bolt upright, immediately alert. It wasn't anywhere near winter yet. Suddenly he was finding it hard to breathe, and it had nothing to do with the cold chill that surrounded him.

"Something's wrong," Falcon's tone was sharp as he paced back and forth, "Winter doesn't normally come this early."

Edmund had his own theories. Memories of a beautiful woman with ice-cold eyes. He shuddered at the memory of the White Witch. Rayner stood tense and Safara was hugging herself, teeth chattering. She had pulled a cloak around her, but it wasn't a thick winter cloak. None of them had been prepared for this.

"We must hurry," Rayner insisted, "If snow begins to fall, I'll lose Milla's tracks and then we shall never find her."

Edmund seemed to have bigger problems. He gazed around him, breathing in the ice-cold air that burned his lungs. It didn't look like winter yet…but the chill in the air told him otherwise. He had to force himself not to panic – except they all knew that dark forces were at work. Safara looked across at him with concern in her eyes, but he avoided looking at her. He didn't want to see his fear, his uncertainty, reflected in her expression.

"It's got something to do with the White Witch." Edmund's tone was firm and he looked around at them all, daring them to contradict him.

Falcon did. He folded his arms across his chest and made an impatient noise as he frowned across at Edmund.

"I can understand why you're worried, but…"

Edmund's dark eyes narrowed. Safara bit her lip as she noticed his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The last thing they needed was to be fighting amongst themselves.

"You weren't here when the White Witch was." Edmund's tone was harsh now. "You don't understand what it was like. When the cold seeps in…that's her. Now, I don't want to believe, she's back…"

"You're jumping to conclusions," snapped Falcon, growing agitated. He knew about Edmund's fears to do with the White Witch and Telani, why he felt he couldn't trust Safara at first. That didn't mean his concerns had to override his sense. "You said Aslan killed her. Everyone says that. She couldn't have just…suddenly come back to life."

Edmund turned away, not wanting to meet Falcon's angry gaze. He didn't want to start a fight, but he wasn't backing down.

"That's what you think. She was always incredibly powerful. Besides, we never discovered what happened to the scepter – the source of her power – after the Battle of Beruna. If it was stolen by White Witch supporters, which is the most likely theory…"

Falcon still didn't look convinced as Edmund trailed off meaningfully. Now the Just King had whirled back around to face him, daring Falcon to challenge him. Falcon gripped his bow tighter.

"No one knows what happened to it, Edmund. Let it go."

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but Safara quickly stepped in between them, her eyes darting from Edmund to Falcon. She planted her hands on her hips.

"I believe Edmund."

"Big surprise," muttered Falcon, turning his back on her.

Safara clicked her fingers. "Hey. I'm not done yet." He sighed heavily and whirled back around. "Good. Thank you. I was going to say that, we don't need to fight about it. Whatever's happened, we'll figure it out soon enough. So let's so worrying about it. Our main concern is finding Milla, right? So let's just focus on that for now."

She turned and stomped off after Rayner, who had already started sniffing out Milla. Falcon and Edmund exchanged a glance, feeling like scolded little boys. Falcon offered Edmund an apologetic smile.

"She's…she's quite scary sometimes, isn't she?"

Edmund nodded. Safara had a very commanding presence…in other words, yes, she could be scary.

**PARAGRAPH**

Back at Cair Paravel, another of Edmund's spies had returned. Susan and Peter were both occupied, so Lucy agreed to meet with her, knowing that the news was only going be bad. The spy was a female dryad who curtsied to Lucy, her extraordinarily blue eyes full of fear. Lucy's stomach twisted in dread. What could possibly have happened this time?

"My people see things, your Majesty." The dryad sounded nervous. "We hear things, too…and right now, we are hearing terrible things. Springs and small lakes in the north have frozen over. Some of the naiads are in comas because of this."

Of course. Lucy had heard that during the White Witch's reign, many of the naiads had fled south – but when their water had iced over, they'd fallen into comas which had only been broken when the great winter had ended. Winter was when naiads went into a sort of hibernation.

"It gets worse," the dryad lowered her voice and averted her eyes, "It's quite silly…if I didn't know any better, I would think it's the old fears starting up again. But there are whispers of a mass gathering in the north, in support of someone called…"

The dryad swallowed and noticed Lucy looking at her expectantly.

"Jadis."

The name struck Lucy like the head of an arrow. No, that wasn't possible. How could the White Witch be back? They all knew that Aslan had killed her. Lucy was suddenly full of a panic she couldn't control. She was on the verge of hyperventilating, while reminding herself that she needed to remain calm. Rumours weren't necessarily true. Perhaps this unusually early winter was making some of the naiads afraid. They'd all known what had happened last time. Lucy clutched at her skirts, suddenly afraid.

What if the rumours _were_ true? If the White Witch was back, it would bode ill for all of them. Especially Edmund…Lucy didn't like to think of her brother's reaction. They hadn't stood a chance against her before. It had only been Aslan's intervention that had saved them, especially in Edmund's case.

The only thing that didn't fit was Milla's abduction. Lucy had no idea how close Edmund was to finding her, but it just didn't make sense. The White Witch was back, and Milla had been kidnapped? She shook her head slowly and glanced across at the dryad.

"Thank you. Please tell me if you receive any more important information that you think we'd need to know about."

The dryad curtsied again and left, leaving Lucy to herself. She sat down heavily, wondering what was going to happen. She'd had an awful dream…could that have something to do with what might happen? No, that was stupid…in her dream, Peter had had a full-grown son. It would have to be many years from now if it was even real.

Peter and Susan weren't going to like this news of the White Witch. She doubted they'd believe it. But it was Lucy, who'd first had faith in Narnia, in Aslan, who was now starting to think that maybe the rumours weren't as false as she'd thought. Maybe the White Witch really was back in Narnia.

**PARAGRAPH**

Jadis had been observing her surroundings – and more than that. Everything she came into contact with became cold and icy…_winter_. She revelled in the power she possessed, the destruction she could wreak. Oh, how wonderful it was to be back in Narnia. She had been quick to see who the loyal ones were – people like Telani and Ran. Others, such as Gareth, only served her out of fear for their own lives.

What did surprise Jadis was the youngest of the company – Outlanders, Telani had called them. She was a girl no older than Edmund had been when he'd first been in Narnia, thirteen or fourteen years old. She observed Jadis with slight surprise, nothing more. She didn't admire her or fear her. Jadis was determined to change that. With a smile, she leaned forward and caught the girl's chin in her grasp.

"Who is this little darling?" she crooned.

Telani smiled. "She's new to our ranks. Her name is Violet."

Violet didn't look pleased at all with Jadis. Her eyes had narrowed slightly and when Jadis released her, she staggered backwards and went to stand beside a young blond man named Mike. There were bruises on her cheeks where Jadis had gripped her. Mike put a comforting hand on her shoulder and the two of them watched in silence as Jadis passed. A strange pair, she thought.

"There is only one problem," Telani admitted. They had discussed whether it would be best to mention the girl with the heart of fire – who Telani still staunchly believed was Safara. Eventually, they'd come to the conclusion that telling Jadis things was far more wise than keeping them from her. "A prophecy about a girl…"

Jadis raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"When winter's end is three summers past, when peace holds sway again at last, the situation once more dire, when comes the girl with a heart of fire," Telani recited, "An old hag told it to us. We weren't quite sure what to make of it, but Gareth believes that she could bode ill for our cause…"

"Do you know who this girl is?" Jadis asked lazily, sounding more bored than anything.

Telani nodded. "We believe it is Safara Ridley, a girl staying with the Pevensies in Cair Paravel."

Jadis's lip curled in derision. A Daughter of Eve, a threat to her? She was full of contempt at the very notion. The prophecy was nothing more than a mere warning. It did not mean that this 'Safara' could defeat Jadis. She smiled, gripping her scepter and letting it shine coldly in the sunlight.

"This girl will not be a threat," Jadis assured Telani, her tone scornful, "I will finish her off when I destroy the Pevensies and then the prophecy will be null."

Telani grinned, bearing even white teeth. The Pevensies, Safara…none of them could guess what was coming. She knew that winter would probably start to make Edmund suspicious, but even by the time he figured it out, it would already be far too late.


	11. The Stone Table

**Chapter Ten: The Stone Table**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You guys never fail to make my day. **

Safara exhaled deeply and tried to think about something other than going to sleep. They had been travelling all day and all she wanted to do was rest – but she had been allocated first watch. Every now and again, her eyelids would flutter and nearly close…except a rustling bush or snapping twig would jerk her fully awake.

Something was moving in the trees a little while away. Safara didn't want to abandon her post, but she did want to find out what it was. It could be a spy for all she knew. Drawing her sword quietly, she crept over to where the bushes were swaying. Gripping the sword in both hands, she prepared to defend herself…

It was a majestic lion and Safara dropped her sword and fell to her knees as she recognised this to be Aslan. He was even more wonderful than he had appeared in her dreams. Safara was not a girl easily impressed, yet she looked upon the lion with awe in her eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"Aslan," she whispered.

"Rise, child." His voice was a deep rumble, yet it was almost gentle at the same time. Safara felt the inclination to do as he asked and she staggered to her feet clumsily. Flushing with embarrassment, she dusted off her pants and gazed at the lion.

"I dreamt of you," Safara stated, and then felt rather stupid, "I mean…you came to me in my sleep. You told me to gain Edmund's trust, I had to give up something special to me. I still don't really understand what that means."

Aslan's mane rippled in the cool night breeze. Safara wanted to run her fingers through it. She was sure it would be soft…yet at the same time she thought it would be insulting to pet a lion as though he was a cat.

"You will discover your destiny in time, dear one. That is not why I have come to you. I have come because Narnia is once again in great peril."

Safara swallowed. "Well, can't the Pevensies save Narnia? They have before – with your help. I don't see what I've got to do with any of this."

Aslan chuckled. "Just because you cannot see it does not make you forever blind." Safara tilted her head to the side, puzzled, as Aslan continued. "You continue to underestimate your value, Safara. There are things that must be done to ensure Narnia is protected and you are the only person who can accomplish them. You, not the Pevensies."

Safara frowned. Things just seemed to be getting more complicated. One minute she was supposed to be helping Edmund find himself and the next she was supposed to be saving Narnia. She was barely eighteen and she'd been in Narnia less than three months. She didn't see how she was supposed to accomplish this.

"What do I need to do?" she asked of the Great Lion.

"There is a place they call the Stone Table," Aslan's tone was strong and commanding, "Edmund will know where it is, though it may bring back painful memories for him."

Safara thought she might have heard the name mentioned once or twice. She gnawed at her lip.

"What do I have to do when I'm there? What about saving Milla?"

Aslan shook his head slowly and Safara felt her heart sinking.

"I am very sorry, dear one…but it is too late for Milla. She is gone. Evil never rests and once you reach the Stone Table, you will discover your destiny."

Safara was confused, as usual. Why couldn't Aslan just explain things clearly? Before she had the chance to ask, he turned and padded away, seeming to disappear into the night. Safara leaned down and picked up her sword in trembling hands.

Milla was dead. Aslan had just told her as much. They had been following her for no reason at all. When she told Falcon and Edmund this, they would not be pleased. Safara felt the tears stinging in her eyes and she hastily blinked them away. She was sad about losing Milla, but there was no use crying about it. Instead, she would do as Aslan had asked her. Then…

Safara ground her teeth. She would avenge Milla's death. These 'others' who had taken her, who had killed her…they would suffer. She felt bad for wanting to kill someone, yet she couldn't help it. Milla had been innocent. She had not deserved the end she had met.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Aslan came to me last night." Edmund glanced across at Safara. Her hair hung in her face and she was deliberately not looking at him. "He talked to me, while it was my watch."

"Really?" Falcon sounded almost eager. He had never met Aslan before and he leaned forward, intrigued. "What did he say to you?"

Safara shook her head and Edmund could see the pain in her eyes. He started to feel worried. Whatever Aslan had said to Safara, it couldn't have been good. He edged forward, reaching for her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. She jerked back.

"That there is no point in searching for Milla," Safara's tone was blunt, "She's dead."

Falcon's eyes flashed dangerously and the enthusiastic smile was wiped clean from his face. He stood up, his hands clenched into fists. Safara flinched, feeling that she would take the brunt of his anger. She was only the messenger. She hadn't killed Milla.

"What? That can't be true."

He sounded as though he didn't want to believe it. Safara pitied Falcon. He had loved Milla. Of course he didn't want to accept the fact that she was dead. Safara got to her feet and moved cautiously towards him. The wolf Rayner watched what was happening with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry, Falcon. I'm upset about it, too."

"Upset?" snarled Falcon, advancing on her. "What do you know? You wouldn't understand!"

Safara stood her ground. "It's not my fault. I'm just passing on what I was told."

A nerve pulsed in Falcon's neck and he stepped forward, towering over Safara. She folded her arms and observed him with a mixture of defiance, anger and sadness.

"I think you're a liar, Safara Ridley."

Then, without warning, he struck her across the face. Safara's head whipped to the side and Falcon's eyes were immediately filled with horror as he realised what he'd done. Edmund drew his sword immediately, his dark eyes furious as he pressed the tip to Falcon's collarbone. Behind him, Rayner growled threateningly. Safara gingerly touched her cheek.

"The last time someone was struck in that manner," hissed Edmund, "It was the White Witch doing the hitting and me on the receiving end. Your anger is no excuse for violence. Safara would not lie about something like seeing Aslan. If he told her that Milla is dead, then I am very sorry, but she is."

Falcon was staring at Safara as though she was an alien, his eyes wide and almost frightened. Safara was eying him with hurt in her eyes. She looked betrayed and angry. Falcon immediately felt guilty for hitting her.

"I am so sorry, Safara." His voice was little more than a whisper. "I never should have hit you."

She moved towards Falcon, her eyes gleaming with a hard light. Her slender frame was tense and Falcon stood his ground, expecting Safara to hit him back. When she reached out, though, it was to pull Falcon into an embrace.

"I know you loved her," Safara murmured.

Edmund watched the pair of them, lowering his sword as Falcon accepted Safara's sympathy and sobbed into her hair. His howls of anguish echoed through the trees. When he pulled away, Safara observed her companions.

"Aslan told me we need to go to the Stone Table. I don't know where that is or why he needs us to go there."

Edmund stiffened, something flashing through his eyes, before he nodded solemnly.

"I know where it is."

Safara turned to face Falcon. "I know you only came to save Milla. Do you want to go back?"

A fierce look had come over the young man's face and he shook his head fervently, his hands clenched into fists. "No. I'm coming with you."

**PARAGRAPH**

Peter was beginning to grow concerned. It had been over a week since Safara, Edmund and Rayner had left Cair Paravel. Since Falcon had not been seen in that time, the High King wearily assumed that he had followed them. Yet Peter worried, because there had been no word from his brother. He suspected foul play, although there was no telling what might have happened.

Before, Peter might have waited a few more days. Edmund could take care of himself. Except now, with rumours of Jadis's return, Peter didn't think he could risk it. He planned to ride north with the army and discover what had happened for himself. They would find this mass gathering of White Witch supporters and Outlanders, as they now called themselves…and he would destroy them.

"You wanted to see me, Peter?"

Susan entered the conference room, all business. Peter knew that she, too, was worried about their younger brother. She was very serious as she glanced across at Peter, closing the door behind her. She didn't think she had ever seen her older brother looking so…well, hopeless. His dark blond hair fell in his face and his eyes were full of desperation.

"We need our brother back, Su." His voice was full of despair. "I feel like something bad's happened to him. Do you think you could ride north with a patrol and see if you can figure out what's going on?"

Susan swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't mind riding north – she was just scared of what she might find. What if they were all dead? She tried to make sure that her expression did not betray her fear as she nodded.

"What then, Peter?"

Peter sighed heavily. "That depends on what you find."

**PARAGRAPH**

They reached the Stone Table and Safara was disheartened by what she saw. She had been expecting something majestic, something that reminded her of Aslan. Instead she found herself looking upon the ruins of a once-mighty place. The wind was blowing strongly and it whipped her hair harshly into her face.

"What are we supposed to find here?" she asked, her heart sinking.

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know. Aslan talked to you, remember?"

Safara forced back her impatience. "Yes, but I don't get what we're supposed to find!"

Falcon glanced around, running a finger over the piercings in his ear. He still looked grim and his eyes were red-rimmed. In the end, it was Rayner who had the most practical attitude of them all.

"Maybe we should search through the ruins. See if we can find anything."

None of the others had a better alternative, so the four of them moved through the ruins of the Stone Table, searching for something of use. Something glinted in the dull afternoon sunlight, catching Safara's eye. She leaned down to get a better look…and gasped.

"Edmund! Come and take a look at this."

As the others moved towards her to get a look at what she'd discovered, Safara glanced at the sword she'd found. It was not like any other sword she'd ever seen. Its design was somewhat slender and small, as if it had been made for a young warrior.

"That's the sword the White Witch used to stab Aslan," muttered Edmund as he reached her side, "I've seen the pictures in the books. No one ever comes near this place, so no wonder it hasn't been discovered yet. Everyone thinks the ruins of the Stone Table are cursed."

Safara balked. "If it belonged to the White Witch, I'm not touching it. I could get tainted by its evilness or something."

Edmund sighed pointedly. "It wasn't actually hers, Safara. It once belonged to Queen Swanwhite, who the White Witch killed before she took her throne. The Witch using her sword to kill Aslan was one of the reasons the Stone Table cracked. Nothing so good should be used for such evil."

Safara hesitantly stooped down to pick up the sword. She grasped the hilt in both of her hands, examining it with interest. Then, suddenly, the blade of the sword burst into flames. With a cry, Safara dropped the sword. The flames were extinguished as soon as it left her grasp.

Edmund's eyes widened as he observed the sword. Safara took a few shaky steps back, shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm not touching that again. It obviously doesn't like me."

Tentatively, Edmund picked up the sword, gripping it in the same way Safara had done. He braced himself for the flames that licked along the blade – except they never came. He observed the sword with a slight frown. There was magic in the sword, that much he could tell. He held it out to Safara.

"Here."

She shook her head slowly. "No way. It lights _on fire._"

Edmund sighed and pressed the sword into Safara's hands. She glowered at him, before jumping slightly as flames danced on the blade once more. Her shock only lasted a moment, and then she was observing the fire on the sword with a curious expression. Safara swung the sword from side to side. The flames followed exactly where the blade went.

"Why don't they stop?" she asked.

Falcon had come up and his eyes lit up with awe as he watched the way the flames never ceased as long as Safara held the sword.

"I think it was meant for you," he admitted grudgingly, "The flames only go out when you don't hold it. That's why Aslan talked to you. _You _were meant to find the sword."

Safara was slightly troubled as she handed her other sword to Falcon, who clipped it to his belt wordlessly. She slipped the sword inside the sheath, watching as the flames extinguished as soon as it slid in.

"What am I meant to do with this?" she asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Fire and ice," Edmund muttered under his breath. When Safara gave him a quizzical glance, he raised his voice. "I think I might have been right in stating that the White Witch was back. I think you're supposed to kill her."

**PARAGRAPH**

Susan and her small patrol hid around the edges of the Outlanders' camp. There, the Gentle Queen watched to see what was happening. A huge number now dwelled there, with huge contraptions like trebuchets under construction. Now Susan was really starting to get worried.

She saw Telani, the young woman wearing a smug smile on her face like it was a medal. Susan's hand tightened on her bow, yet she knew better than to use it. Telani barked orders at several people, before moving into her tent.

Susan turned away, thinking hard. It looked like Telani was going to lead some sort of invasion force. Where were the others? Had Edmund been captured or even killed? What Susan didn't understand was why Telani was invoking the name of the White Witch. It only made her feel more nervous.

"Your Majesty," one of the archers tapped Susan's shoulder, her voice quavering with fear, "You may want to see this."

Susan whirled back around and peered over the outcropping of rocks that they were hidden behind. Telani was back – but she wasn't alone. She was following a young woman with silver-blonde hair who Susan recognised all too well.

_Milla._

Yet when Susan looked more closely, she knew something was terribly wrong. Milla's demeanour was stiff and proud. She glanced around her like she was the ruler of everything she surveyed. Then Susan saw her eyes – amber eyes – and the scepter clutched in her right hand. The White Witch's scepter.

Susan's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. No, that wasn't possible. How could the Outlanders have managed to resurrect Jadis in Milla's body? She didn't want to believe it, yet as she kept looking, there was no denying the truth. Horrified, Susan summoned the rest of her patrol.

"We must get back to Cair Paravel and warn Peter."

The patrol hurried back down the hill and away from the campsite, mounting their horses. Susan glanced around her suspiciously, before leading the patrol into a gallop. The longer they stayed here, the more danger they were in.

A young girl watched them go, smoothing her dark hair back from her face. Biting her lip, she reached for her quiver and pulled out an arrow. She fitted it to her bow and aimed at the Gentle Queen, her eyes narrowed with concentration. She stretched the bow so it was taut. Then, Violet released the arrow.


	12. The Blade of Fire

**Chapter Eleven: The Blade of Fire**

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed – FeatherDaydreamer, firefly.1212, Luli Cullen, Countess of Western March, , Earth Kid Tree Hugger, FelipeMarcusThomas, AwesomePersonlolxx, Princess in Converse, Sonny13 and RedRoses224. You people are the best!**

The arrow whizzed through the air and pierced the tree trunk right beside Susan's head. She whirled around, blue eyes narrowly dangerously. The other archers immediately crowded around her, determined to defend their Queen…only to realise that it was a small dark-haired girl who stood on the hill, lowering her bow.

"Who are you?" Susan demanded, jumping down off her horse.

Another of the archers gasped softly. "Your Majesty, don't."

Susan ignored the warning. If this girl wanted her dead, she would have shot another arrow by now. As she got closer, Susan recognised her – an Outlander named Violet of only thirteen or fourteen. Except now the girl wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Mike. Susan raised her bow and nocked an arrow, pointing it at Mike's heart.

He raised his hands in surrender. "We mean you no harm, Gentle Queen."

Susan was still suspicious, yet Mike made no move to draw his sword and Violet was putting away her bow. Clearly that spectacular piece of archery had been to catch her attention. Susan glanced at the young girl, wondering if she knew exactly how talented she was. Mike strode forward, but Susan did not relinquish her bow.

"You turned your back on us to ally yourself with Telani and Jadis." Her tone was cold. "What could we possibly gain from meeting with you?"

Mike's lips curved into a wry smile. Now that Susan looked more closely, she could see the hardness in Mike and Violet's eyes. They were not content followers of Jadis, of that she was certain. Susan put her arrow back in the quiver, but kept a firm grip on her bow. Something had changed in these two.

"We have no wish to associate with that…witch," Mike practically spat the word, "Telani was one matter…but Jadis is something else. She is not someone Violet and I wish to serve under. We have both seen enough of the witch's ruthlessness."

Susan was inclined to believe Mike. He sounded honest and from the apprehension in Violet's eyes, he wasn't lying. However, she still wanted firm proof that they were willing to betray Jadis and Telani.

"Alright. If you're not on their side, then what is Jadis planning?"

Mike blinked, his blue eyes grim. "Destruction. She will lay waste to Cair Paravel and kill you, your sister and brothers. There is also the matter of Safara…"

Susan's eyes widened. "What about Safara?"

Mike licked his lips and threw Violet a worried glance. She just shrugged. Susan wondered whether the girl would actually ever talk.

"I don't know. Jadis keeps talking about this…prophecy. I don't get what it means, but apparently Safara's a threat to her. A big one."

Susan didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. Jadis might be concerned about Safara, but the girl had only been in Narnia for a few months. If Peter couldn't hold out against Jadis, then Susan seriously doubted Safara would stand a chance. Then again, Jadis was in Milla's form now…things might be different.

"What was the prophecy?"

Mike opened his mouth, but then Violet stepped forward, her dark eyes serious.

"When winter's end is three summers past, when peace holds sway again at last, the situation once more dire, when comes the girl with a heart of fire."

Her words sent shivers down Susan's spine. This made it almost sound like Safara was responsible for whatever was happening. Mike glanced at Violet with a troubled look on his face and nodded to Susan.

"Yeah. What she said. I don't get it, but apparently it means Safara is a danger to Jadis. So she's the first one Jadis is going to kill."

Susan was beginning to grow anxious now. All she wanted to do was return to Cair Paravel and tell Peter everything. She gave Mike one last suspicious once-over, although anyone could see that her strong walls were beginning to crack.

"Why are you so willing to help?" she demanded.

Mike shrugged, but his eyes were shining with something fervent.

"It's not because I like you people, trust me on that. Maybe because I want to see Jadis go down just as badly as you do."

Susan decided that she was going to have to trust Mike's word. It wasn't as though they had anything better to go on. She couldn't see any reason for him to lie to her. He looked at her with his chin tilted proudly upwards, daring her to prove him wrong. Behind them, Violet watched what was happening nervously.

"Fine." Susan sounded very reluctant. "It looks like I will have to trust you for now. But if Peter sees you as anything but helpful…"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, I get it. Hung, drawn and quartered, right?"

Susan shook her head slowly. "No. I was going to say that we'd send you both back to Jadis."

Mike went quiet. Susan was not surprised that this threat was worse than death or torture. She doubted that Jadis would show any mercy, or that Mike could adequately explain his reasons for leaving her.

"Okay. I'll just have to prove to you that I'm actually your man and that I don't work for Jadis."

Susan allowed herself a small smile. "You already have. Just…don't mess it up now. I would hate to see you as another Telani."

**PARAGRAPH**

Telani screamed angrily, thumping her fists down on the table in her tent. Ran watched her dispassionately. He knew that Telani wasn't exactly all there, but it was times like these when he saw that she really was psychotic. She was practically shivering with the rage that seared through her veins. She turned around to face Ran, her expression one of livid fury.

"Are you certain that they haven't just gone on a little hunting expedition?" she snarled, "Because you know that it's your head on the line if you're wrong."

Ran refused to back down. Telani was certainly mad, but he did not fear her.

"Yes. They haven't been seen in hours. You know that Mike and Violet were never staunch supporters of the cause. They were weak. You should be glad that they no longer taint us with their presence."

Telani looked like she might explode. Ran had never seen her this angry before. He was not afraid of her, yet he took a step back as a matter of precaution. Telani turned to face Ran with her teeth bared.

"You complete _idiot_!" she screeched, her hands clenching into fists as though she might punch him, "How can you see it as a _good_ thing that Mike and Violet are gone? You do know that they will form an alliance with Safara and the Pevensies? They will tell them everything about us!"

Telani felt like throwing something. Honestly, sometimes she felt that Jadis was the only one who could understand. Ran was a good soldier, but often he seemed to be lacking in intelligence. She ground her teeth, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

"So?" Ran replied lazily, as if he couldn't care less. "Let the Pevensies find out. It's not as though they could stop the might of Jadis. It was only Aslan's intervention that saved them last time."

"We were supposed to have the element of surprise on our side. With Mike and Violet having abandoned us, that will all go to waste. I want them hunted down and killed immediately."

Ran held up a hand as if to placate Telani. She forced herself to breathe deeply and calm down. As Jadis's second-in-command, she had to remain in control of her temper.

"I would tell you that our spies have learned that Edmund, Falcon and Safara are currently tracking Milla, but…"

Telani stiffened and turned. "What?"

Ran knew he had the advantage. Telani thrived on information and that was what he was willing to give her…so long as she calmed down and stopped screaming and throwing things as she had been since she had been informed of Mike and Violet's betrayal. Ran had no doubt that it was Mike. Violet was a child and evidently idolised the young man, seeing him as an older brother figure. She would have gone along with whatever he'd said.

"They have been sighted and are more than half-way here. Apparently there is a 'powerful weapon' with them, but I have no idea if the spy meant Safara or something else."

Telani considered this. She knew better than to send Ran to kill the three of them. Not only did she know for certain that none of their spies could outclass Edmund in a duel, but she thought Jadis would most likely want them alive. Safara and Edmund were definitely…special cases.

"I want you to find them." Telani started to pace, her determination building up again. She always knew how to hurt people. She had done it with Edmund before and she would do so again. "Do not kill them under any circumstances. Jadis wants them alive. I know that Falcon is an archer. Use him against Edmund; the Just King would rather die than allow any of his friends to fall before him."

Ran raised his eyebrows. "What about the girl?"

To Telani, Safara was an enigma. There was no telling whether she would allow herself to be captured so that Edmund and Falcon were not harmed, but she was willing to put money on it. All of those stupid people were so predictable.

Ran inclined his head and turned on his heel to move from Telani's tent, not wishing to stay a moment longer than he had to.

"Alive, Ran," Telani called after him, "Or it's your neck on the line."

**PARAGRAPH**

"This _stupid _sword," Safara seethed as she gripped the fiery blade in her hands. Edmund had always said that swords of power had names – like Peter's was called Rhindon. Safara had called hers Ember, which she felt was an incredibly stupid name, except she hadn't been able to think of anything better.

"Take a shot," Edmund challenged, holding his own sword ready. "Just ignore the flames. They're part of the sword."

They had decided during their breaks to practise sword fighting. Edmund was practically convinced that Safara was destined to destroy Jadis – while Safara herself wasn't so sure about the matter. Rayner watched their sparring with interest, but Falcon sat there with a bitter expression on his face. There were no questions as to why he felt this way.

Even though Milla was certainly dead, they had continued on their present course after claiming the blade of fire. Edmund suspected – and Safara had to agree with him – that it was most likely Telani and her forces that had abducted and killed Milla. Now they were on a quest of revenge instead of a rescue mission. Safara wasn't objecting, though.

Safara hefted Ember higher and lunged at Edmund. No matter what she did, she still couldn't best him. Despite that fact, it was taking Edmund longer than usual to disarm her. Now Safara was managing to hold her own and the Just King was left to wonder whether it was Ember lending her strength.

"Do you think you could ever take a break?" Falcon complained, "We're supposed to be having a rest and all you two do is practise sparring!"

Safara bit back the words that had nearly come out of her mouth: _you're just jealous._ Yes, Falcon was jealous – and he had every right to be. It must be killing him, having to watch the two of them duelling and laughing, all the while knowing that he couldn't have the same with Milla…

"We can do what we want," Edmund responded curtly, although he did sheath his sword. "Besides, we're trying to keep warm. It's starting to get really cold."

He stomped over to the other side of the clearing, while Safara watched apprehensively. Ever since Falcon had hit her, Edmund had never really spoken to him the same. While Safara had forgiven him, she doubted Edmund had.

Rayner lifted his head, suddenly tensing. Because of the foul mood between the two boys, Safara was the first to notice.

"Rayner? What's the matter?"

The wolf didn't even have time to answer. A dark shadow crossed the distance at horrifying speed and before Safara could ask again, she found herself plunged into a place where the wind was screaming around her and snow hammered down around her. A thrill of trepidation ran down her spine as she heard Falcon and Edmund shouting to her. This was no ordinary snowstorm. Nothing could hit that fast.

She hurried to pull the cloak around her as tightly as possible, unwilling to expose any part of her skin to the storm's wrath. She had no desire to get frostbite. Safara stumbled along, unsure which direction she was even supposed to be going. Panic overwhelmed her and she was pretty certain that if she didn't find her way soon, she would die out in the snow.

Safara wasn't sure how long she'd been out there when someone grabbed her from behind. She shrieked in fright, but it didn't matter – she couldn't even hear herself over the roar of the window. The mysterious person started pushing her towards a dull light, which Safara eventually made out to be a campfire. She was shoved roughly from behind, and found herself staggering into a cave. The wind was still howling, but it wasn't as loud and at least she wasn't being pelted by snow anymore.

Gasping in the warm air, she turned around to face her rescuer. Falcon pulled down the hood of his cloak and glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Safara fired up immediately. "Well, excuse me for not being able to see a bloody thing out there!"

Edmund and Rayner sat across from a newly-lit fire. Rayner hardly look affected by the snowstorm at all, but the Just King was shivering in front of the flames. He waved her over.

"I need to see your hands. You might get frostbite otherwise."

Safara felt relieved that she'd mainly managed to keep herself sheltered from the snow. She crossed over to Edmund and reluctantly presented her hands for inspection. Edmund's were rough and warm in hers and for a moment he drew away.

"You're cold!"

Safara sighed impatiently. "People seem to forget that I was just in a snowstorm. Of course I'm cold. I don't know how you lot managed to get out of there so quickly."

Edmund looked astonished. "That wasn't quick. Safara, you do know that we lost track of you for a bit less than half an hour?"

Safara was stunned into silence. She had assumed it had only been a matter of minutes. Edmund gripped her hands tightly in his, checking for any signs of frostbites. After a few more moments, he released her again…although he seemed reluctant to.

"You're fine. It looks like winter really is coming sooner than we thought."

Falcon sat over near the cave entrance, either completely unaffected by the cold, or just refusing to acknowledge it. He looked out into the snowstorm and then over at the others.

"When this whole snowstorm thing is over, we should just continue the way we were going. I mean, I know there's no way we're going to be finding any more of Milla's tracks, what with all the snow…but we're really close now. We'll find Telani and kill her."

Edmund was staring at Falcon as if he was crazy. The Just King rose to his feet, pulling his cloak more tightly around himself. He didn't see how Falcon could bear to sit so far away from the fire.

"I think it's better that we head back to Cair Paravel and regroup. We need to find out what's going on, especially now that Safara has Ember…"

Falcon snorted. "After we've come all this way? Excuse me, _your Majesty, _but it's not as if you have had to suffer anything. It's the girl you love that's dead, is it?"

Edmund shook his head in disgust. "All you're focusing on now is vengeance, Falcon. If you don't be careful it's going to get you killed."

Falcon stalked over towards Edmund, his ear piercings glinting silver in the firelight. When he came to stand right in front of the Just King with his arms folded, Safara realised how much taller than Edmund he actually was.

"Let it go," Edmund insisted, attempting to placate the angry young man, "I know you want to kill whoever is responsible for Milla's death. I know it's probably Telani and her lot. But right now, we need to slow down and find out what's actually happening – because right now, we have no clue."

Falcon stamped his foot impatiently. "We've come all this way. Whatever these outsiders are doing, if we go back to Cair Paravel, it's only giving them more time. We have to strike now. We might not get another chance."

Safara was beginning to see things from Falcon's perspective and she wondered why Edmund hadn't come around yet. It was a mystery as to why Milla had been abducted and killed…but the onset of early winter as well as her death was making everyone suspicious. Telani and the others _had _to be planning something – and it most likely involved dark magic and, if Edmund was right, the White Witch.

Edmund's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Safara beat him to it.

"Falcon's right."

Both boys turned and stared incredulously at her. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Safara might have laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"We need to take the outsiders by surprise. If we go back to Cair Paravel, we'll lose that advantage. We need to strike now."


	13. Cold As Ice

**Chapter Twelve: Cold As Ice**

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Updates should be once a week – I only get access to the internet on weekends now because I'm in my senior year of school and I need to put effort into studying during the week.**

To be completely honest, Mike was somewhat worried about meeting High King Peter. Once he returned to Cair Paravel with Susan, Violet and the archers, it was the last thing he wanted to do – but he had survived Jadis, so he was mostly certain that he could survive Peter.

When they entered the throne room and Mike saw the young man staring coldly down at him with those blazing blue eyes of his, he could see why Peter was the High King. Averting his eyes, Mike unbent his pride enough to bow stiffly. Beside him, Violet hastened to curtsy.

"Your Majesty."

Peter frowned at Susan. "Su, aren't these two Outlanders now?"

Susan shook back her dark hair. Mike eyed her with interest. There had been rumours that the Gentle Queen was the most beautiful woman in Narnia and so far, he was pretty sure that these rumours were true. Violet pinched his arm, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

"You're drooling."

Mike felt his face heating up and he wiped at his chin, only to find it dry. Violet, normally so serious and quiet, was shaking with silent laughter. He glowered at her, but then fixed his attention on the King and Queen.

"They defected," Susan confessed, "I can't honestly say that I trust them, but they've told me all about Jadis's plans and have not tried to harm me. Peter, it's worse than anything we thought. Jadis has an army out there…trebuchets, warriors…and that's not the worst of it."

Peter leaned forward, his brows contracting in concentration. Clearly, he wasn't too happy with what he was hearing. Susan gnawed at her lips, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears as she sighed heavily.

"They've resurrected Jadis in Milla's body. That's why the Outlanders abducted her. Now she's going around with Telani, who's some kind of crazed maniac now. They plan to destroy us, and Safara as well."

Peter's eyes widened with horror when Susan mentioned Milla. He stood up and descended from the dais towards his sister. Violet and Mike remained a few metres away, wondering what Peter would ask of them.

"How is that possible?" Peter's voice was little more than a whisper.

Susan shrugged. "I don't know, Peter. I can't tell how much of Milla still resides within that body…but it seems as though she's mainly Jadis to me."

"Milla is dead," Mike's tone was flat, and he picked at his nails as if he didn't want to look at them, "I'm sorry, your Majesties, but there is nothing left of her to save."

Peter looked taken aback. He nodded slowly, trying to figure a way out of this dilemma. They needed to make a stand – although Peter wasn't sure what the cost would be. Would starting a battle mean walking straight into Jadis's trap?

"What about Safara?" Peter asked wearily, running a hand through his golden hair, "Why is Jadis so determined to kill her?"

Susan opened her mouth to speak, but then thought the better of it and turned to nod at Mike. The young man stepped forward, glad to have the opportunity to prove that he really was here to help the Pevensies and not as Jadis's spy.

"There's a prophecy that speaks of her as a threat to Jadis, or so she thinks. I'm not sure, but it looks like Jadis might be a bit afraid of what Safara is capable of."

Mike didn't know any better than the others what Safara could do. He only remembered her as the babysitter who had disappeared and left him and his sister alone. When he'd first arrived, he'd held a grudge against her for that…except now, he could see that it was stupid. Coming into Narnia hadn't been Safara fault. She hadn't asked for this any more than he had.

"We need to take the army north," Peter reluctantly confessed, "We need to stop this before it gets out of control. The Outlanders have already caused enough trouble. They have kidnapped and killed our people. This cannot be ignored."

Mike's eyes were full of approving fire, but Susan looked worried.

"What about Ed and Safara? They're still out there, with Falcon. What if they're caught up in the middle of this?"

Peter exhaled deeply. "We can't be sure about them now, Su. Edmund knows how to look after himself, as does Falcon. As for Safara? She's with them."

Peter did not relish the idea of a battle – but Susan herself was an eyewitness to the horrifying fact that Jadis had been resurrected. She may still appear to be Milla on the outside, but inside she was cold and cruel. She had to be stopped before she caused pandemonium in Narnia once more. Peter wasn't going to allow her to gain control.

"Perhaps you three should go first," Peter relented, indicating his sister and the two Outlanders, "See if you can find Ed and the others. Let them know what's going on. If you can't, well…just prepare. Find out as much as you can about Jadis and the Outlanders."

"They have the advantage," Susan agreed softly, "Because Jadis knows everything about us…but now, she's unpredictable."

**PARAGRAPH**

The Outlanders came during the night. Safara shook the other three roughly awake when she heard the voices outside the cave. They didn't sound friendly. Edmund immediately reached for his sword and Falcon nocked an arrow.

"Find a place to hide," Edmund instructed Safara, "Rayner will take you. Falcon and I will follow you in a minute."

"But my King…" Rayner sounded reluctant.

"I order you," Edmund's dark eyes blazed and his tone was one of absolute authority. Rayner hung his head and obeyed, although he would have given anything not to.

Safara frowned, not liking this idea at all. "I'm not going to be a coward."

"This isn't a matter of courage!" Edmund snapped, grabbing her by the arms and propelling her towards the thin gap that Rayner had already slipped through. Safara could tell that something was wrong. The space there was far too small for another two people to fit in. As the smallest, only she and Rayner would be able to hide there.

Edmund had lied to her. He and Falcon were not going to accompany her and Rayner. The pair of them knew there was nowhere to run or hide, but Edmund didn't want them all to be caught. A shiver ran down her spine and Safara knew it must be the Outlanders. Edmund was saving her, yet sacrificing himself. He could be killed!

Rayner seemed to sense Safara's restlessness.

"His Majesty has given me permission to sit on you if you are not willing to comply with his orders."

Safara sighed in defeat and sat down, watching through the small gap as a group of around five people entered the cave. Edmund was a skilled fighter, as was Falcon, but she doubted they would stand a chance.

The leader was a sharp-featured, cruel-faced man in his early twenties. He smirked as he approached Edmund and Falcon, pointing his sword at them.

"I suggest you lay down your weapons before we are forced to resort to violence."

Edmund carefully lowered his sword to the ground, kicking the hilt so that it skidded towards the leader. Falcon swore bitterly and threw down his bow and arrows, eyes flashing with anger. Safara could tell that he was close to losing control. By his reaction, she knew that these people must be Outlanders.

"What do you want, Ran?" Edmund asked, his voice level.

The leader, Ran, had picked up Edmund's sword and was inspecting it with a look of approval on his face. The other four – three men and a woman – watched the scene with their weapons at the ready, prepared to strike if Edmund or Falcon fought back.

"This is a beautiful sword," Ran smiled across at Edmund as he strapped it to his belt, "It's mine now."

"How dare you steal from a King of Narnia!" spat Falcon, his hands clenching into fists. He took a step forward, but the woman raised her bow and pointed her arrow directly at his heart. Falcon swallowed hard, eyes still hard, before he stepped back again.

"How dare I?" Ran raised his eyebrows, "You stupid boy. I do what I please. I am an Outlander, which means I am not a subject of Narnian rule. I don't care for the morals of your people, which is why I am not one of them."

Falcon looked ready to kill someone. Edmund remained just as cool as ever, and Safara envied his ability to stay so composed in a tense situation like the current one.

"You haven't answered my question. What do you want with us?"

Ran strode towards the Just King so that he stood just in front of Edmund, who tilted his chin defiantly. Ran was several inches taller. He examined Edmund with a piercing gaze that made Safara shiver. It was as if he could see right through the young King.

"Where is the girl?"

Edmund dropped his gaze and sighed heavily. For one terrifying moment, Safara thought he would betray her location – then she scolded herself for ever doubting him. Edmund glowered at the ground, his jaw working.

"She left."

Ran laughed nastily. "Do you really expect me to believe that excuse, little King?"

"It's the truth," Falcon shot at him.

Ran's malevolent smile faded and he scowled over at Falcon, stepping forward to strike him across the face – just as Falcon had once done to Safara. Safara pressed her hands over her mouth to suppress a gasp of shock.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Ran told Falcon, who was glowering at the older man with nothing short of hatred in his eyes. Ran turned to face Edmund. "Jadis did not create the snowstorm for nothing. She knew you were out here…and Safara will have needed to take shelter as well. I'll ask you again, Edmund Pevensie. Where is she?"

Edmund's expression grew angry. "I honestly don't know! She ran away and we don't know where she went. She always was a coward."

Ran did not appear satisfied with this answer, but he left it at that. He nodded to the others, who scampered forward to pick Falcon and Edmund's weapons up off the floor. Falcon suddenly lunged forward, kicking at one of the men and punching another in the face. He surged towards the Ran his face contorted with loathing.

"Stop."

It was the woman. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a sword pointed at Edmund's throat – Edmund, who had not moved. He had not fought because he knew it was futile. Unwilling to risk the Just King's life, Falcon held up his hands in surrender. His expression was sour as the Outlanders wrestled his arms behind his back.

Ran observed him with contempt. "I'll deal with you once we reach camp." He turned to face Edmund, a malicious smile crossing his thin lips. "Do not fear, little King. We _will _find the girl."

As the Outlanders led the two young men from the cave, Safara pressed her face into her hands and felt hot tears seeping through her fingers. Rayner moved up beside her, maybe trying to convey some sort of sympathy.

Edmund must have known that it was Safara the Outlanders were after. He'd hidden her with Rayner, because he knew the wolf would be able to find them again. He was clever, more clever than Safara had given him credit for…yet she still felt lost.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered to Rayner, "What does Edmund expect of me?"

Then Safara glanced down at the hilt of her sword…the blade of fire. A tight smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she realised.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Finally," drawled Telani as the Outlanders hustled Edmund and Falcon into her tent. She frowned when she realised that the girl Safara was not with them. She turned to frown at Ran, folding her arms across her chest.

"I think you forgot something."

Ran shook his head slowly, glowering at the captives.

"She wasn't there. These two claim that she ran away, but I'm inclined to doubt that. If you want, we can go back out, search for her…"

Telani offered Edmund a saccharine smile. Edmund couldn't believe that he was confronted by the young woman who had ruined his life years ago. He thought he was rid of Telani forever…but it seemed that she remained to haunt him.

"There's no need. Once the girl realises we have her companions, she will come to us."

Ran moved forward and roughly pushed Falcon. "This one's been giving us trouble. Do I have your permission to teach him some manners?"

Telani just shrugged. "Go ahead. Just don't kill him, Ran. In fact, the rest of you can go with him. I would like to speak with Edmund alone."

A chill ran down Edmund's spine. This couldn't be good. As a violently struggling Falcon was pulled from the tent, Edmund found himself face to face with his worst nightmare. Telani moved towards him with that false smile still crossing her lips.

"You've grown," she murmured, "Jadis will be intrigued I'm sure. You do know that was why I had Ran take Milla, don't you? Jadis is using the girl's body as a host. If you came all this way to save her, then your mission was in vain."

Edmund didn't respond to Telani's taunting. He was embarrassed that when he was younger, he had fallen in love with this young woman. It made him cringe inwardly to remember that. Now, though…he hated Telani with every fibre of his being.

The young woman moved towards him with that sweet smile of hers, cupping his cheeks in her hands. He wanted to wrench himself away and lash out at her…but he needed to remain in control. He needed to show her that he wasn't affected by her.

"You're very handsome, Edmund," she murmured. She smelled of flowers, but to Edmund it was a sickly, cloying smell. He much preferred Safara, who smelled of rain and leaves and dirt…Safara, who he had left behind for her own good. "I'm sure that all the girls in Cair Paravel would die at the chance to be your beloved."

Edmund still didn't speak. Overcome by a wave of frustration, Telani pressed her lips to Edmund's kissing him fiercely. He'd enjoyed this once, years ago when he thought that she loved him. Now, there wasn't even a response. Telani knew now that any love Edmund might have held for her was dead. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but Edmund pulled away from her.

"Do you think that I'm still in love with you?" Edmund asked her, sounding amused, "I'm not a masochist, Telani. I know when enough is enough. I gave you up a long time ago. I've moved on and become a better person, and you…well."

There was the fire she knew, the Edmund she knew. There was the hint of a smile on his lips and a fervent glitter in his dark eyes. Telani realised immediately what Edmund meant by having 'moved on', and she threw back her head and laughed deliriously.

"Oh, that's just precious! You've fallen in love with Safara, haven't you? The girl with the heart of fire…she's going to break you, Edmund, just as I did. You are worth _nothing_ to her. You might appeal to her now, but how long is it before she hurts you?"

Edmund clenched his teeth. "No, Telani. Not everyone is like you."

The laughter died on Telani's face and she frowned at Edmund. If he really believed himself in love with this silly little girl, so be it. She was probably just interested in him because he was a King of Narnia, as Telani had been.

"You're a fool, Edmund," she whispered in his ear, "I will enjoy watching you fall."


	14. Breaking Point

**Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Point**

Edmund was brought before Jadis. So was Falcon, still struggling – except something was different. He was moving stiffly, and there were bruises marring his face. Despite the fact that he clenched his jaw and refused to meet Edmund's eyes, the Just King knew that the young man had been tortured. He wanted to speak to him, to reassure him…but the two of them hadn't spoken since they'd first been captured.

The tent flap opened and Edmund caught his breath as he saw Milla standing before them – except it wasn't Milla. The way she held herself, the proud gleam in those now amber eyes…he was suddenly filled with dread as he knew that despite the difference of body, he was being confronted by the same woman he had feared since he'd been fourteen years old. A cold sheen of sweat broke across his forehead, despite the fact that it was icy cold.

"Edmund, my dear." A vicious smile crossed the features that were once Milla's, but the voice that emanated from that mouth was definitely Jadis's. "I've missed you. How you've grown up…how old would you be now, seventeen? Eighteen?"

Edmund went back to his tactic of saying nothing. Right now, he and Falcon did not have the upper hand. He didn't want to say anything that would endanger them or worse, Safara. So he simply glowered at the ground and remained silent.

"What's the matter?" Jadis taunted, "Gryphon got your tongue, Edmund? You're so quiet. I only want from you one thing: the location of the girl you were travelling with. Safara, I think her name is. That's all I want. Is that so hard?"

Edmund still remained mute. He felt that he could hardly breathe anyway. He thought Jadis died when Aslan had killed her in the Battle of Beruna. He never would have believed that she would confront him again. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down inside, he was still afraid of her.

Jadis tutted. "Oh, this won't do at all." She turned to face Ran. "I think perhaps his friend might need to earn a few more bruises before Edmund speaks up. Maybe you should even use your sword, just a little bit."

Edmund's head shot up and a knowing smile curved Jadis's lips as he glanced across at Falcon. Almost imperceptibly, Falcon inclined his head just a fraction in a nod. His eyes flicked back towards Ran and Edmund stared at Jadis.

"It's me you have a problem with, Jadis. So here I am. Don't take this out on Falcon."

Jadis rolled her eyes at Edmund's lack of understanding. That was the whole reason she was going to let Ran torture Falcon, because it would affect the Just King. It seemed that the stupid boy never learned.

"Ran, take him."

"No!" Edmund's teeth were bared and he lunged forward, only suppressed by the two Outlanders holding him back. He struggled against them, but to no avail.

Falcon's eyes had widened now and he was looking scared. Obviously, the notion of torture held no appeal for him – especially because he had already experienced it. He turned to glance at Milla with something desperate in his eyes.

"You can't possibly be all Jadis," he pleaded, "There must be something of Milla still in there. I _know _there is."

Jadis was just about to laugh at this boy's naivety, but then she realized how she could ensnare him in her trap. She might not be able to catch Edmund out, but this Falcon was a different matter entirely. Falcon watched as Jadis lowered her head, her eyes boring into his.

"Milla can only be freed if you do as I ask, Falcon. I can take another host body instead…" They were all lies of course, but hope flared in the young man's eyes and they now shone as brightly as the ridiculous metal objects in one of his ears.

"Don't listen to her," Edmund instructed Falcon through clenched teeth, "She will lie to you, do anything she can to achieve her goals. You have to ignore her. Falcon, I'm sorry, but Milla is dead. She isn't coming back."

"What would you know?" Falcon snapped, tensing and glaring over at the Just King, "How do you know for sure that she's dead?"

Edmund didn't reply. He honestly couldn't say how, but there was no doubting that behind those horrible amber eyes, there was only Jadis. The triumphant smile crossing her lips at Falcon's objections only confirmed it.

"Because I know Jadis better than you do," Edmund retorted, feeling irritated, "So you should trust my judgment."

Falcon bared his teeth. "Well what if I don't, _Just King_? What then?"

Edmund was lost for words. He was helpless, powerless to stop Falcon from making a crucial decision that could result in Safara's death. He suddenly felt cold all over, and it had nothing to do with Jadis or the scepter she carried in her hand.

Falcon glanced at Jadis suspiciously. "So you're sure that you'll set Milla free if I give you Safara's location?"

Jadis inclined her head with a smile. "Of course. All I need is Safara, and then I can transfer into her body. Milla will be all yours again."

"Don't do it, Falcon," Edmund warned, but he knew that he was already too late to stop him.

Falcon raised his head and Edmund saw the look in his eyes as they flicked up to meet Jadis's. A small smile curved the young man's lips and Edmund felt his heart plummet. He sighed heavily and hung his head, defeated.

"Alright then. Safara was with us while we were heading here…so the odds are, she's still heading north by now."

Edmund looked across at Falcon with betrayal clear in his dark eyes, but the other boy seemed not to notice. His fascinated gaze was focused on the girl who had once been Milla – and who he hoped would be again.

**PARAGRAPH**

"I'm not so sure about this anymore, Rayner," Safara whispered, ducking back down behind the rock so that the Outlanders didn't see her. She had been prepared to storm into their camp, all guns blazing – well, just her sword, really. Only now she saw the size of their forces, saw the trebuchets that were nearly finished, she was filled with apprehension and uncertainty. She scolded herself – Edmund wouldn't have wanted her to be scared…and yet, she was.

"You don't need to make a decision now," the wolf replied.

Safara shook her head wildly. "But I do! If I procrastinate, Telani's going to turn Falcon and Edmund into mincemeat. I have to save them…but I just feel like I can't do it alone."

"Of course you don't," Rayner scolded her, "Don't be ridiculous. If you tried to go in there alone and save them, you'd be killed."

Safara's eyes narrowed and she glowered at him. "Thanks for the confidence boost, Rayner."

The wolf sighed heavily. "Look, I am not here to flatter you. You know you can't do this alone – and not even if I went with you. We need the help of the other Pevensies – SAFARA!"

Before Safara knew what was happening, someone grabbed her around the waist. She would have screamed, except a hand was clamped over her mouth. She struggled and Rayner stood tense, growling threateningly.

"Don't move," a familiar voice warned, "I mean you no harm."

Safara found that a little hard to believe. After all, what sort of ally grabbed you and restrained you so you couldn't even shout for help? Whatever happened to tapping someone on the shoulder nicely and saying, 'Oh, excuse me, I'm here to help'? She recognized the voice as Mike's and only struggled even more fiercely. He was one of the Outlanders!

The young man only chuckled tiredly at Safara frantic efforts to escape. "Safara, please. Just keep still. I would take my hand away from your mouth and explain things to you, but you would only scream bloody murder and that would bring the Outlanders down on us. Can I trust you not to yell?"

Unable to speak, Safara nodded. The moment Mike released her, she turned on him and clocked him around the back of the head. He grimaced and rubbed his skull with a rueful expression. His eyes were accusing.

"What was that for?" he protested.

"What do you think, you moron?" Safara snarled at him, "How can I trust you? I know you're one of the Outlanders – so just get it over with. What do you want?"

Mike sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm not. Not anymore. Violet and I defected. If you want proof, just look down the hill and you'll see the Narnian encampment where I'm staying with Queen Susan and her forces."

Mike pointed and Safara looked. Indeed, she could see the Narnian colours and flag through the trees. She turned back to face Mike, folding her arms across her chest. That didn't mean he was off the hook.

"Okay, well, what's the deal?"

"Look, I should take you to see Susan. She'll do a better job of explaining everything than me."

**PARAGRAPH**

Safara didn't know whether to bow or not when she saw Susan. She meant to, but the Gentle Queen held up a hand and shook her head.

"There's no need for that, Safara. I see Mike managed to find you."

Safara scoffed. "I wouldn't call it 'find' so much as 'tackle'."

Susan frowned across at Mike. "You could have done it nicely."

The young man averted his eyes. "Sorry, your Majesty."

"What is the problem?" Safara asked as Rayner entered the tent behind her, "I mean, I know there _is _one, considering Edmund and Falcon have been captured, but…"

"What?" Susan asked, her blue eyes widening.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was awkward. Safara glanced around at them. Mike appeared just as surprised as Susan.

"You mean…you didn't know? I thought that's why you'd come!"

Susan sighed and shook her head slowly. "No. We know about Jadis. Peter knew we had to take action, so I led a section of the army here. Peter will be here in a few days. But, oh…now that Edmund and Falcon are prisoners, it makes things a lot more complicated."

"Tell me something I don't know," Safara muttered under her breath, reaching for the hilt of her sword, Ember, and drawing it. "Oh, and we also found this."

Everyone gasped and stepped back as the blade burst into flames. Susan observed the fiery sword with a slight smile, while Mike's expression was guarded. Rayner looked up at the girl, her face lit up from the fire and a wild look in her eyes. In that moment, she truly did look like a Narnian warrior.

"What is that?" Susan asked quietly, leaning forward and holding out a hand. Safara passed her the sword, which extinguished itself quickly as it came into Susan's possession. She frowned slightly, holding the blade up, tilting it to the side. "Why does it only light on fire when you're holding it?"

Safara shrugged. "I don't know. It's a mystery to us all. Edmund said…" Her voice cracked a little mentioning his name. What was happening now? He had given himself up to protect her, as had Falcon. Were they being tortured? "He said that it was because he thought I was fated to defeat Jadis. Which I think is just stupid."

Susan nodded thoughtfully and handed Ember back to Safara, who hurriedly sheathed it.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true."

Safara blinked, not expecting this. "Really?"

Susan smiled at her. "You doubt yourself. I know because I used to as well, a few years ago. I was like you. I didn't see my potential. But you're special, Safara. The problem is, you don't see it yet…and you're the only one who doesn't. Edmund believes in you. I do as well."

"I failed him," Safara whispered, her voice hoarse. She hung her head in shame. What good was she, really, if she had allowed a King of Narnia to be captured? "He was captured because he was trying to protect me. They could be torturing him right now, and it's all my fault."

Susan looked sympathetic and sad…but there was nothing accusatory in her gaze. After a moment, she moved forward and pulled Safara into a crushing embrace. The girl was caught off guard, but someone it felt…natural. Like how someone might hug their sister or best friend. When Susan drew back, she was smiling despite the fact that tears welled in her eyes.

"You must see it, though, Safara. Edmund wouldn't give himself up for anyone. You know why he did it."

Safara thought she did know. She bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood.

"He did it because he loves you," Susan murmured.


	15. Masquerade

**Chapter Fourteen: Masquerade**

**A/N: Thank you so much, my lovelies! 114 reviews – I'm astounded. You lot really do make my day. So without further ado, here's the next chapter…and it's early :D**

Edmund had an expression of disbelief permanently frozen onto his face. Falcon had given up Safara's location. How could he have just betrayed her like that? How could be so stupid as to believe that Jadis would actually let him have Milla back? The two of them were held prisoner in one of the tents, guarded by Ran and another man called Gareth. The glimmer in Ran's eyes clearly told Edmund that he would be all too happy to punish them if they tried anything.

Falcon shifted across towards Edmund, who was studiously ignoring him. The older boy's eyes were sparkling with something fervent. The Just King's mouth was set in a hard line as he glowered across at Falcon.

"How could you do that?" he snapped, not caring whether Ran and Gareth heard or not, "You _betrayed _Safara. She's probably going to die now because of you. You're a traitor. I will personally make sure that you are never forgiven for this."

Falcon just sneered at him. "But I'm not the only traitor of Narnia, am I? I know what happens to you every winter, Edmund Pevensie. I know why you stay well away from Turkish Delight. How does it feel, knowing that you're just like me?"

Edmund's temper had been fraying, but now Falcon had taken things too far. If there was one thing that Edmund couldn't stand, it was people bringing up Jadis – especially now that she had been reincarnated in Milla. His rage boiled over and Edmund was blind to everything as he threw himself at Falcon, pinning the young man down and punching him again and again. The most aggravating thing was that Falcon didn't fight back.

Ran watched them with amusement in his eyes. Gareth stood by nervously, but he didn't attempt to break up the brawl either. Edmund finally recovered himself and pushed Falcon away from him. The older boy laughed bitterly and spat out blood.

"You love her, don't you?" he mocked, "Well, newsflash: I loved Milla. Now there's a chance I can get her back. I've seen the truth that you're too blind to recognize. Jadis and Milla can co-exist. They are one."

Edmund shook his head in disgust. "You're crazy."

Falcon shrugged. "Maybe. But I would do anything for Jadis now. If it means that I get Milla as well, I will become her most loyal servant. Don't you see, Edmund? For the Just King, you're not very clever. It's not all black and white, good and evil. There are shades of grey. That's what Jadis is – the White Witch _and_ Milla."

Edmund couldn't believe what he was hearing. To him, Falcon was going insane. The promise of redemption, of getting Milla, was too much for him to handle. He had fallen, perhaps even further than Edmund had fallen the first time he had been corrupted by the White Witch. The Just King turned away from him, not even able to look at him anymore.

"People will die because of you."

"Do you think I care about your little girlfriend?" Falcon spat at him, "Your babe's out of time, Edmund. If Jadis ordered it, I'd kill her myself. Hell, I'd even kill you if that's what she ordered me to do."

Edmund couldn't believe the rapid downwards spiral that Falcon was taking. He was descending faster than even Edmund had believed possible. Now Falcon was willing to degrade himself, to grovel at Jadis's feet, to become one of her puppets. That was what Edmund had been like, a long time ago.

"A supporter now, are we?" Ran laughed as he headed over towards Falcon, who flinched slightly. Edmund remembered that the man had tortured him and despite Falcon's newfound devotion to the woman he believed to be both Jadis and Milla – but who Edmund knew was entirely the White Witch – he didn't trust Ran. "I'm sure that Jadis will be interested to hear about this. Come on. We should go and inform her of your decision now…unless you're lying, that is."

Edmund could see where this was going and he shook his head vigorously.

"Falcon, you have to stop this before it's too late. You're going to go under just like I did. She's only going to tear you apart. This is your last chance to turn back."

Falcon turned to face him with derision clear in his grey eyes as he clambered to his feet.

"I'm not going to be like you. You don't trust anyone…not even Safara, not really. It's _just_…you know what? You could never understand."

Falcon followed Ran out of the tent, not once glancing back. As Gareth stayed to watch over the Just King, he could have sworn there was a grim smile on Edmund's face as the tent flap closed.

**PARAGRAPH**

Safara shifted uncomfortably under Peter's piercing blue gaze. While she was on good terms with Susan and Lucy now, Peter was a different matter entirely. The High King had arrived with the rest of the military only hours beforehand. It had been a magnificent sight, but Safara hadn't been concerned about the numbers needed to defeat the Outlanders. It was Edmund and Falcon that she worried about.

Safara didn't know what to make of the armour she had donned. It looked pretty wicked, she had to admit that much…but it was heavy and weighed her down.

"So you're saying that Edmund allowed himself to be captured?" Peter leaned forward, sounding disbelieving. His eyes were hard, but Safara didn't back down. In fact, she lifted her chin and glared right back. She was having none of his intimidation tactics. She might think that Peter Pevensie was scary at times, but there was no way she was going to show it.

Susan sighed heavily and threw her brother a disparaging glance.

"I think we all know the reason for it, Peter. That's hardly the point. What matters now is what we're going to do about it. Our plans have to change. We can't just attack the Outlanders, not when they've got Edmund and Falcon as prisoners. We need to get them out."

Peter nodded slowly. Although he was the High King, he was not averse to listening to Susan's advice. "What did you have in mind?"

Susan smiled encouragingly at Safara. "I think you should show him."

Fantastic. Not to mention the fact that Safara didn't even know what the hell she was supposed to do with her stupid, fiery sword. Yeah, it only flamed up when she was holding it…but although she supposed she was a warrior now, she was hardly unstoppable. Falcon she could beat – not Edmund, though.

Safara pulled Ember from its sheath, and watched almost uninterestedly as the blade suddenly lit up on fire. She smirked as Peter's eyes widened in astonishment. Safara sheathed Ember again quickly, having no desire to hold a burning blade for however long the High King deemed necessary.

"Safara is more than adept," Susan reminded her brother, "Edmund has trained her for some time. You remember what Mike said as well as I do. I _know_ it's her, Peter. She's the only one who can save our brother now."

"Whoa." Safara held up her hands, starting to feel uneasy. It was one thing that she had a blade that only lit up for her; it was another to deduce from this that she was Edmund's saviour. "I don't know what this means, okay?"

Someone cleared their throat behind Safara. She whirled around to see Mike standing behind her. He looked…different. He stood tall and proud in a suit of armour she'd never seen on him before. For once, he was not accompanied by Violet.

"Your Majesties, if I may speak?"

Peter inclined his head. "Go ahead."

"Jadis fears Safara," Mike explained, pacing closely and studiously avoiding looking at Susan, "She knows from the prophecy that Safara will be her downfall. I think that's the reason she tried to capture Edmund and Falcon – so that if Safara wasn't captured with them, she'd be forced to lay down her life to rescue them."

Safara was shocked by what Mike was saying, but in a terrible way, it made sense. _To earn his trust, you must sacrifice something you hold dear to you…_yeah, Aslan hadn't mentioned that that 'something' would be her own life. Susan must have seen the horrified look that crossed Safara's face, because she turned to face Mike with a terse frown.

"I don't think Safara's ready for something like that. It's not at all what I meant. I was only saying that…"

"No, it's cool." Only when everyone was looking at her did Safara realize that it had been her who had spoken. She flushed self-consciously. "I mean…this is what I came to Narnia for, right? Aslan told me I was sent here to help him, and so far I haven't done a great job. He gave himself up _for me._"

Peter was frowning in deep thought, but Susan stood to her feet, already understanding what Safara was implying. She shook her head vigorously, attempting to discourage the younger girl.

"Safara, please, don't…"

Safara was hardly listening to her. She grabbed Ember's hilt and pulled the sword from its sheath, watching in satisfaction as it lit up on fire. Susan froze then, staring across at Safara. She could hardly recognize her. This girl was definitely a Narnian now, a fiery warrior complete with polished armour and eyes that blazed with as much fire as her sword.

"I _will_ save him."

**PARAGRAPH**

Jadis had been pleased with Falcon's loyalty. She could see the fervent ambition in his grey eyes. He thought he was going to get Milla back…stupid boy. He didn't see that there was only Jadis there. Milla had died when Telani had killed her. Falcon had knelt before Jadis, pledged himself to her – and despite Edmund's refusal to break, Jadis felt that she had triumphed over him.

"You say you are loyal to me, but what if this is a ploy?" Jadis stared contemptuously down at Falcon, who remained at her feet.

Telani stepped forward, eager to prove herself. "If he proves false, I shall have him executed…"

Jadis flung out an arm to silence her. "No. I have a much better idea than that." She directed her attention back towards Falcon. "If you really are an Outlander now, then you will obey my every instruction…and I say you and Edmund Pevensie will fight to the death."

Falcon's eyes sparked with surprise but he did not object. Jadis raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"You would do this? You would kill the Just King?"

Falcon inclined his head. "Anything for you, my lady."

Jadis laughed in manic delight. So the boy wasn't lying. He would never have agreed to challenge Edmund if he was. Besides, from what Jadis knew, Falcon was a mere archer. He would never stand a chance against Narnia's finest warrior – yet he was willing to give it a try, to prove his loyalty to her. She was impressed.

"Rise, Falcon."

**PARAGRAPH**

Edmund wasn't quite sure what was happening when his sword was roughly shoved into his hands and he was propelled through a crowd of jeering Outlanders. At the centre of the congregation was another young man with a sword – Edmund's heart lurched as he recognized him. It was Falcon.

"You will fight, King of Narnia," Jadis told him as the Outlanders hissed and booed.

"No." Edmund shook his head. He knew what Falcon had done was wrong, but he had been lured in by false promises just as Edmund had been, what seemed like a long time ago. "No, I won't do it."

Falcon was an archer. Edmund could easily kill him. He didn't know whether that was what Jadis wanted or not, but he threw his sword to the ground and clenched his hands into fists, eyes wild and angry.

"Pick up your sword, Edmund," Jadis's voice was saccharine sweet, "What are you, a coward? I thought you were a man. Why don't you prove it?"

Falcon might have fallen for Jadis's tricks, but Edmund wasn't going to. He glowered at the woman who possessed Milla's body and a pair of amber eyes.

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

Telani moved through the crowd towards Edmund, picking up his sword and walking over to offer it to him. For a moment she inspected the sword, seeming to consider it.

"How would you like it if I used this to kill your sweetheart, Edmund?" She grinned and pointed a slender finger. "We know they're coming. They'll be here soon. When they are…she won't be able to stand seeing you and Falcon as hostages. She'll surrender."

Edmund knew he was being baited, but he felt he had no choice. He wasn't going to lose Safara. Glaring at Telani, he snatched the sword from his grasp and resolved that he was going to go easy on Falcon. The young man, who had never held a sword before in his life, was now standing opposite Edmund, wielding the weapon with effortless ease. A chill ran down Edmund's spine and he was fully aware that something was horribly wrong as he moved forward to confront Falcon.

The older boy charged and Edmund raised his sword to defend himself – expect Falcon moved fast, impossibly fast. He swept past the Just King, a blur, and Edmund was barely able to hold off the first strike. With numb horror he realized that Jadis must have gifted Falcon special abilities.

The flurry of blows was fast and furious. Edmund was probably Narnia's finest warrior…and yet he was struggling against Falcon, who had nothing more than rudimentary training in the ways of the sword. The young man's grey eyes glittered as he struck at Edmund again and again.

Edmund stuck out his foot as Falcon lunged, and the older boy sprawled into the dirt. The Outlanders muttered amongst themselves as a furious, dirt-spattered Falcon lurched to his feet. His skill was not natural. Edmund was well aware that Jadis's intervention was cheating, yet he knew he could do nothing about it.

Both of them were tiring, panting. The fight grew long and although both had drawn blood, neither of them were about to give in. Edmund raised his sword and gripped it tightly. This fight had to end…it was now or never.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" he reprimanded his opponent.

Falcon grinned wolfishly. "Always."

Then he moved with astonishing speed and stabbed Edmund in the heart. The Just King pressed a hand quickly over the wound as if to disguise it, his eyes widening with horror as he stared accusingly across at the young man. Falcon's face was set as he stepped backwards.

Edmund's knees buckled and it seemed that Falcon's work dealt with him swiftly. He only had time to give the young man one last look of pure terror and dread, the look that conveyed Falcon's betrayal and the hurt it had brought…before he keeled forwards and fell face-down.

Jadis looked across at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. She waited a few moments as if she expected Edmund to get up – but with that kind of wound, there was no way he could have survived. When he didn't move after minutes, she knew that Falcon had truly won. She turned to face the other Outlanders and raised a fist in triumph.

"THE JUST KING IS DEAD!"


	16. Phoenix Rising

**Chapter Fifteen: Phoenix Rising**

**A/N: Wow! I am totally astounded by the number of reviews, guys! Your support has been amazing through all of this. I'm not quite sure, but I think I've only got around five more chapters of this yet. You lot are awesome! Thanks so much. Enjoy, as always.**

Peter stood watching over the Outlanders from his vantage point, a firm expression on his face and his hand at Rhindon's hilt. He was trying to be a good King, a strong King…yet how could he when any move he made might place his brother in jeopardy? He was worried sick for Edmund, although he wouldn't have confessed that to anyone but his sisters.

Safara strode past him, deliberately ignoring him. She was moving towards the Outlanders camp. Although Peter knew that Safara wanted to save Edmund, had promised that she would, she couldn't do it alone.

Now that Peter thought about it, if Safara was involved, everything may go downhill. There was no questioning the fact now that his brother loved her – and that love might be both of their undoing. If Safara fought, Jadis might attempt to use them against each other. He moved forward quickly and grabbed her by the arm.

Her green-brown eyes flashed with annoyance and she tossed her brown hair defiantly.

"Let me go."

"Listen to me," Peter insisted, gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her like a doll. He admired the girl's tenacity, but there were also certain aspects of her personality that bothered him – her bad attitude, for starters. Overall, he couldn't make up his mind whether he liked her or not. "If you go to the Outlanders, you could get yourself or Edmund killed. Jadis has been using people against each other for centuries. Don't underestimate her just because she's in Milla's body now."

Safara shook her head fervently. "I don't. You can't send your army in there because Edmund might be used against you. I can't go in there because Edmund might be used against _me_. So what exactly is the game plan, oh High King?"

His grip on her shoulders tightened threateningly. "Don't question me, Safara."

"Then stop trying to act like you're the fountain of all knowledge!" Safara tore free from his grasp, "Look, I understand that you're concerned about Ed. I am, too. But if you're so pigheadedly blind that you won't see any way but yours, he's going to get hurt anyway!"

Mike was approaching them with a grim expression on his face. He looked from Peter, who looked thoroughly irritated, to Safara, who looked downright angry.

Peter grabbed Safara by the arms and started pulling her towards the younger man with a determined gleam in his eyes. She struggled violently in his grasp, but the High King's grip was much too strong to break free from. He seemed to hardly notice her fervent efforts to break free. His grip only tightened further, so that it felt like twin vices were wrapped around her biceps.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Take her back to camp," Peter sighed wearily, "Make sure that she stays there."

"No!"

When Peter pushed her at Mike, Safara whirled around and drew her sword. Ember blazed with its customary conflagration as Safara bared her teeth. Peter's eyes narrowed and he drew Rhindon from its sheath.

"Don't play games with me, Safara," he warned her, his tone deadly serious, "If you try to fight me, you will lose."

"Oh, will I?" Safara's eyes burned with the same fire as her sword. "Edmund's taught me well, High King Peter. You should never underestimate a girl."

She lunged and Peter threw up Rhindon to defect the blow. He parried and she danced backwards and he had to begrudgingly admit that Edmund had taught her well. The girl had known a few things about martial arts to start with – and now she knew how to handle a sword as well. Whereas Peter used his strength, Safara used her agility to move around him like a snake. Peter was surprised to realize that Safara hadn't been lying…she was nearly the equal of he and Edmund. She feigned a blow at his stomach, before kicking his feet out from underneath him.

The High King crashed to the ground, Rhindon falling from his grasp. Mike looked just as astonished as Peter did. Safara's eyes were still fiery as she lowered her sword slowly, looking down upon the shocked High King.

"Peter!" It was Susan sprinting towards them now. The High King clambered to his feet, sheathing Rhindon. When Susan approached, it became quite clear that she was crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Safara felt her stomach go into free-fall.

"It's Edmund," Susan stated, before she started sobbing hysterically, "Falcon killed him. He's dead, Peter."

No, no, NO! This had to be some kind of sick joke. Safara felt that she might vomit, or scream, or cry. Peter's eyes widened with absolute horror, and as Susan buried her head into his chest and sobbed her heart out. Safara felt the tears streaming down her own cheeks, but she was alone. She had no siblings to comfort her. The boy she loved…no, he couldn't be dead, Falcon would never have killed him…Safara was numb, unable to believe the fact that Edmund was dead.

Safara felt an arm around her shoulders, someone patting her back sympathetically. Mike stood beside her, his eyes full of sadness as he tried to ease the pain inside of her. Peter staggered away from Susan, pushed Mike aside and embraced Safara. She stiffened in the young man's tight embrace, listening to Peter sobbing. When he pulled away, he shook his head slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Safara," he told her hoarsely, "I've been…I'm so sorry."

As Susan's small frame shook with her grief, Peter straightened up, blinking away his tears. The terrible sadness in his eyes became something else. The need for revenge burned within those cold blue eyes and his mouth twisted into a grim line.

"No more waiting," Peter practically hissed, "We attack now."

**PARAGRAPH**

Telani laughed manically as she saw the High King in all his glory, standing at the crest of the hill with his army assembled behind him. Didn't Peter know that it was already too late? What exactly was he fighting for, if his brother was dead. The mad young woman twirled in circles, laughing insanely the entire time.

"I have destroyed you!" Telani screamed across the empty space between them, wondering whether any of them could actually hear her or not. It didn't matter anyway – she revelled in the triumph that had built up inside her since Edmund's death only minutes before. "You're all going to die! Die like your pathetic brother!"

A sudden, piercing pain made Telani falter and she looked down at her stomach to see that the tip of a sword was protruding from her. She gasped in shock and cried out in agony as the blade was withdrawn from her. For one terrible moment, she thought it might have been Jadis. Then someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around.

Falcon stood there, a bloody sword in his hand and his grey eyes burning. Telani wondered what was going on, but her dying mind couldn't comprehend it. Jadis just watched dispassionately, as if she couldn't care less for Telani's death. In fact, she was probably more curious as to what Falcon was doing, if anything.

"You were all so stupid," Falcon laughed, watching as Telani fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. There was no mercy in those eyes as she looked up at him. They seemed to stare right through her and into her soul. "We planned this all along. Edmund knew that Jadis would be too blind to see the truth – and he was right. You thought you saw loyalty…but you were wrong."

Telani started to choke, putting her hand to her mouth and looking horrified when it came away stained with scarlet. Falcon simply smiled coldly, but his eyes were terrifyingly empty.

"You really thought I'd turn to your side and kill Edmund?" Falcon sounded amused. "See for yourself."

He turned and jerked his chin towards the dark-haired young King, who was rising to his feet. Telani watched with a mixture of anger and shock. So that's why Edmund had been so quick to clap a hand over his wound – because there'd been no wound whatsoever. He now stood with his sword in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"It was his suggestion, actually," Falcon shrugged, "I must admit, he's one hell of an actor."

The light started to fade from Telani's eyes as she fell heavily onto her back, but no one stepped in to save her. Edmund just stared down contemptuously at the young woman who had nearly ruined his life as the last remnants of life left her.

Jadis turned to face Falcon, her teeth bared in savage fury and her eyes cold as ice. She was more infuriated about the fact that she'd been tricked rather than Telani's death. Edmund should have known what would happen next, because he'd seen it happen all too many times before. Jadis jabbed her scepter forth and grinning, gloating Falcon turned to stone.

"No!" Edmund shouted.

Having seen that the Just King was actually still alive, the Narnian army surged forward with a roar of triumph. Jadis whirled around to face them, gripping her scepter tighter. She faced the Outlanders with her amber eyes narrowed.

"Kill them all," she spat.

Then she turned her attention upon Edmund, who was looking from the Narnian army to Falcon's stone form. She tilted her head to the side and smiled coldly. Edmund raised his sword, burning with determination. Somehow, he wasn't afraid of Jadis anymore. Perhaps it had been the fact that he had successfully managed to fool her. His dark eyes were full of a hope Jadis was adamant she would extinguish.

"As for you, little King…"

Edmund threw up his sword to block the vicious blow she struck. Her amber eyes were filled with something fervent and Edmund remembered the last time he'd fought her, during the Battle of Beruna. He could still remember the glee in her eyes when she had stabbed him. His dark eyes flamed…that would not be happening again.

"Are you still afraid of me, Edmund?" she asked him mockingly, parrying his blow with her sword, "You should be. You see your friend Falcon? You're going to end up a lot worse than him, that I can promise you."

Edmund gritted his teeth. Those words reminded him who he was really fighting. Much as this young woman looked like Milla, those eyes and the cruel words that emanated from her mouth assured him that it was still Jadis. In all honesty, he had never been averse to killing Jadis in Milla's form. There was no way the girl could have survived. He knew Milla would not want Jadis living inside her body.

"I'm going to kill you," Edmund snarled at her.

"Are you?" Jadis simply laughed. "That isn't your destiny and we both know it. So if you are not destined to kill me, but you are fighting me now…then you will die, Son of Adam. For neither of us will let the other walk away from this alive."

**PARAGRAPH**

With Telani dead, Ran felt it safe to assume the position of second-in-command. He nodded sharply towards the other Outlanders, who were watching the Narnian advance with hard eyes.

"Man the trebuchets."

As they drew their weapons and the Narnians struck the first Outlander line, Ran watched them all with narrowed eyes. Peter, fighting Brice and Oliver, both talented swordsmen – but nothing compared to the High King. Susan, fitting arrows to her bow and shooting down a Minotaur with deadly accuracy.

Then Ran saw who he had been looking for – a dark-haired girl with an impossible sword…one that burned with everlasting flames. He knew that this must be Safara Ridley. He knew that this must be the girl with the heart of fire. She moved fluidly, cutting down any enemies in her path…yet she had not been in Narnia as long as some.

Ran drew his own sword and moved towards her. Jadis was too busy with Edmund, so he would eradicate this threat for her. Perhaps it meant she would be more sympathetic towards him than she had been towards Telani.

Ran slashed down a faun and continued on his path of destruction, right towards Safara. His lip curved into a smirk. How old was this girl, exactly? She looked young and she couldn't have been any taller than Susan. Ran stabbed a dryad and the creature cried out in pain as many miles away, his tree died with him.

Safara whipped around at the sound, eyes round with horror. She had not killed before today – and it was making her feel nauseous. She knew that it was either kill or be killed…so she just had to focus on her tactics and not the fact that she was ending the lives of others. A sharp-featured young man stood grinning at her…it was Ran.

She turned on him, putting her flaming blade up in front of her in defence. He smiled tolerantly, as if she was a child playing a game. Then he struck, moving faster than Safara had even thought possible. She reeled backwards, throwing up Ember to prevent her head from being chopped off. Ran laughed. "You are really the best hope the Narnians have? Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

He struck again, putting all of his weight behind the blow. Safara's eyes shone with something bright and desperate as she held her ground, while Ran's blade inched closer and closer towards her throat. He could see the alarm in her expression. The girl was good…but not _that_ good.

Then Safara smiled. "Got you."

Ran felt the wind knocked out of him as he lifted her knee and kicked him in the stomach. He rocketed backwards and slammed into the ground with quite some force. Safara advanced on him, fiery blade gripped tightly in her hand. There was a superior smile on her face that made him clench his teeth in rage. He would show the little brat.

"Do you think me an amateur?" he snarled at her, grabbing her ankle and flipping her up. Safara's eyes wide for just a moment, before she hit the ground with quite some force. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurred.

Ran was laughing and then something connected with her face, making her head crack sideways. She tasted blood and saw the crimson staining his knuckles. She tried to breathe, but only swallowed more of the coppery stuff, grimacing in distaste.

"Strike one," Ran chuckled, making a cut across Safara's stomach where the chainmail ended. She twisted in pain and heard a pathetic whimper. Had that seriously just been _her?_ She didn't think she'd ever been so weak…but then again, she hadn't been using as some guy's cutting board before either.

Something cold and sharp was pressed to Safara's throat and she winced, recognizing it to be a sword. She dared not struggle, even though blood was everywhere. In her nose and mouth, all over her torso, spattered across her armour, coating her hands where she had tried to stem the wound on her stomach. She could smell the stuff and it sickened her.

"Any last words?" Ran asked, taunting her.

Damn it, why couldn't she _move_? Her head felt as though it had been cracked into thousands of pieces. If she had felled High King Peter, she was pretty sure dealing with this guy wouldn't be a problem…yet he played as dirty as she did. The sword pressed down harder and Safara could feel the warm flow of blood snaking down her neck beneath its tip.

Then the pressure was gone. Safara's eyes snapped open and she saw Ran looking horrified, picking up his sword and backing away. Her heart swelled and she looked up – and there was Mike with a dagger in each hand and a hard look on his face. Ran staggered backwards and turned to run.

"You alright?" he asked her, gripping her hand and pulling her to her feet. "He cut you up pretty good. You look a mess."

Safara pulled a face. "Yeah. Thanks for that. I think you just saved my ass."

Mike forced a smile. "Don't thank me, Safara. I'm doing what I have to. You know what you've got to do. Now put that flaming sword to good use, okay?"

Safara felt her strength waning from the loss of blood, but she took a deep breath as Mike moved away. Wiping the blood from her face, she picked up Ember and watched as the blade burst into flames again. Just like a phoenix.


	17. Flame vs Frost

**Chapter Seventeen: Flame vs Frost**

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Only a couple more chapters left unfortunately. But then there's a sequel. Basically, this is the first in a series – the next one is on Peter, then Susan, then Lucy. I hope this doesn't put you off! A lot of the same characters will be involved, just instead of revolving around Edmund, it will revolve around another character. But...prepare yourselves for another cliffhanger, guys. Also, I thought the following is very appropriate:**

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_- Robert Frost_

Safara watched as Milla – no, she had to stop thinking that; this was _Jadis – _duelled Edmund. She could see the ferocity in their eyes, the way they practically burned with their energy and hatred. Many fights Safara had seen were comparable to dancing. This was something completely different, a fight full of anger and savagery and hate. Edmund's dark eyes were ablaze as he struck viciously at Jadis, again and again, trying to batter her down.

Jadis jabbed her sword at Edmund's heart and he staggered backwards, losing his footing and nearly sprawling. He righted up, but he was far too late. Safara could see the glee in Jadis's eyes as she swung her sword in for the kill…

CLANG.

Edmund whirled around to see that a fiery sword had intercepted a blow that would surely have decapitated him. He stepped back, shocked, as Safara moved in front of him, shielding him from Jadis's wrath. He wanted to stop her…yet he knew he couldn't. Despite his dread that she might be killed, this was what Aslan had brought her into Narnia to do. She had been sent here to save Edmund, and who was he to question the will of the Great Lion?

"You'll have to get through me first, bitch," Safara snapped at Jadis.

Jadis's amber eyes flicked down to the burning blade that had prevented her from killing Edmund and for the tiniest moment, there was a hint of fear in her expression – before her lip curled into a derisive sneer and she laughed.

"So _you're _the girl who's supposed to kill me? You certainly aren't much, are you?"

Edmund expected Safara to show signs of hesitation, so he was surprised when a slightly mad grin spread across her features. He saw the glimmer in her eyes. She believed her purpose. While before she might have been reluctant, she wasn't afraid now. It was only when he glanced at her again did he notice all the blood – on her face, neck, stomach, hands. A thrill of fear ran through him. Perhaps the blood loss was getting to Safara's head. Maybe she wasn't herself.

"I'm a total animal," Safara told Jadis, stepping back and gripping Ember tightly in both of her bloody hands, "So come get me."

Jadis smiled coldly at the challenge in Safara's words. She raised her pale blade and it clashed with Safara's, which didn't ever stop burning. The fire was reflected in Safara's eyes as she continued to smile in that unnerving way. Edmund had never seen her so determined.

Safara's sword screamed through the air and Jadis was forced to sidestep to avoid being cut clean in half. She pulled up her sword and parried the next blow, but Edmund noticed there was something different about this fight.

While Safara was not as good a warrior as the Just King, her style was far more unpredictable. Jadis couldn't know what she was going to do next and that was where Safara held the advantage. Now, Edmund was glad that Safara had pushed boundaries. Now, it could mean the difference between life and death.

Safara swept her foot in an arch, knocking Jadis's feet from underneath her. Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, having seen her do this to so many opponents already. Yet when Jadis fell, Safara did not strike the killing blow. She faltered, quickly pulling up her shirt and pressing a hand to a wicked cut on her stomach.

Edmund's heart seemed to skip a beat. That was no accident. That cut was far too precise to be an aimless slash. Someone had deliberately tried to mutilate Safara – and when he found out who it was, he would kill them indefinitely. Safara looked across at Edmund, alarmed. She hadn't wanted him to see the wound. She quickly pressed the shirt back down…but by this time, Jadis had already staggered to her feet.

"Safara! Look out!" Edmund shouted.

Too late, far too late. By the time Safara whirled back around to face Jadis, the woman had her teeth bared as her sword cut a jagged line down her opponent's collarbone. For the first time, Safara showed the trepidation that must have been hidden deep down inside. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes widened in disbelief, as she pressed a hand to the blood gushing from the new wound.

Judging by all the blood already staining her body, Edmund knew that she wasn't going to make it. Suddenly feeling sick, feeling the need to do _something_, he charged towards Jadis with his sword clutched tight in his hand. Safara fell to her knees, then onto her side, rolling a little before stopping to lie in the dirt. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she struggled against the blood flowing from her.

"NO!" Edmund roared as Jadis stepped towards her. The woman spun around, her eyes feeling with cruel delight as she saw Edmund. She laughed, jabbing a finger down at Safara's prone figure. Edmund would never have guessed that Safara would have failed. But – she had to be the one to kill Jadis! She was the only one the blade burned for! It just didn't make any sense.

He was breathing hard and uncontrollably. This was rage and loathing such as he'd never known. He would only ever have felt this strongly if Jadis had cut down his brother or sisters. Edmund knew now, beyond a doubt, that he loved Safara…yet it may be too late for her.

"Fight me, damn it," he hissed at Jadis.

She only grinned at him, spitting out blood. "With pleasure, Son of Adam."

* * *

Violet watched with apprehension as the Outlanders dragged forward the trebuchets. She saw the size of the ballista and swallowed hard. Before today, she'd never seen something this horrific. She was only thirteen years old, after all. Beside her, Mike's eyes narrowed and he clenched his sword more tightly as an unfamiliar Outlander stalked to the front of the barricade, fixing his eyes on the Narnian defence regiment on the hill.

"Open fire!" he barked at the others.

Violet watched the mighty contraptions swing back, before flinging themselves forward. She could feel the ground vibrating as the ballistas struck it with some force. The Narnians on the hill screamed, scrambling for cover. Violet knew that they would be obliterated – she had to do something.

"They'll kill Queen Susan!" she exclaimed, turning around to face Mike. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he watched the Narnians on the hill attempting to regroup, to make a charge. That wouldn't be any good. The Outlanders would simply shorten the range. Many Narnians were going to die if this continued.

Violet's dark eyes focused on the commander. Every now and again he would throw his arm forward, giving the signal to open fire. She turned and glanced towards the Narnians, as the gryphons were knocked screeching from the skies, as Peter's head whipped to the side as a ballista struck dangerously close to him.

Violet pursed her lips, pulling her bow and three arrows from her quiver. Mike saw what she intended to do and shook his head fervently, opening his mouth to no doubt dissuade her – except Violet was already running before she had the chance to hear what he had to say. Mike wasn't going to stop her. She had listened to him every time he told her what was best for her…but not now. Not when it might compromise the Narnians.

The ground was hit again with the jarring forces of the ballistas, the dull sound of contact resonating as it made impact. Gritting her teeth, Violet ducked between the fighting Outlanders and Narnians, too small to be noticed by most. She stopped and nocked the first arrow, stretching it taut and then releasing it with a THWANG. It whizzed through the air and struck the loud-mouthed commander right in the chest.

The Outlanders watched with shock as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. None of them suspected the young girl with the dark curly hair. The trebuchets stopped firing for a moment, and Violet took her chance. She knelt and struck the head of the arrow along a stone, just as she'd done with sticks many times at Brownies camps. Unsurprisingly, the head of the arrow burst into flames, and Violet grinned.

She pressed two other arrows into the flames and shot the three of them, one at a time, at each of the trebuchets. Violet watched, a triumphant grin spreading across her face, as the trebuchets started to fall apart in the fires, as the Outlanders shouted in alarm and backed away. She whirled around and dodged nimbly through the fighting and back to Mike.

He was staring across at the burning trebuchets with a look of awe upon his face, before he glanced down at Violet, shaking his head slowly.

"You did that…by yourself?"

Violet just shrugged, but her mischievous grin told him everything that words didn't. He sighed heavily and smiled back at her, reaching out to ruffle her curls. She scowled in annoyance, pushing away his hand.

"Well done, squirt. You've successfully eliminated a threat to Narnian independence. Now let's see if we can't kill the rest of them."

* * *

As Edmund fought Jadis, it took all of his willpower not to think about Safara, lying injured on the ground behind him. He desperately wanted to turn, to see that she was alright – but in doing so he would expose himself to Jadis and thereby sacrifice everything Safara had fought for. His dark eyes narrowed as he focused all of his hate, all of his rage, on Jadis.

There was still laughter in the woman's eyes as she continued to slash at him. In the distance, she noticed the trebuchets burning – but that was fine, as long as she killed Edmund and that pestilent Safara. How she had missed ruling Narnia…how she had missed being alive, actually. Being given Milla's body had been wonderful, but Telani had been an idiot to think Jadis owed her eternal gratitude for it.

"She's dead, Edmund," Jadis mocked him, relying now on her ability to send the Just King into a fit of rage. "I've killed her. How does that make you feel? I can see it in your eyes. You loved her, didn't you?"

"What would you know about love?" Edmund spat.

She knew she was getting somewhere when the boy's blows became more violent, more brutal. His teeth were bared in savage fury as he struck at her again and again. Jadis whirled out of the way of a particularly fast lunge, before using her sword to slice at Edmund's leg. The Just King bellowed in pain, grimacing as he fell heavily onto his knees, almost in the mockery of one swearing fealty.

"On your knees before me, Edmund," Jadis sounded delighted. Edmund attempted to strike her again, but she easily knocked the sword from his clumsy hands. He was breathing hard and fast, hate-filled eyes glowering up at her. She pressed her sword to his collarbone but instead of shying away, he lifted his chin defiantly as if daring her to take it all away – his life, all the pain that she'd always brought him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," he told her in a low voice, and Jadis could see by the gleam in his eyes that it was true.

Baring her teeth in an angry snarl, she pulled back the sword to end Edmund's life. He didn't turn away. He just watched her the whole time…except there was something strange happening. Something was protruding from her stomach, something pointy and silver and…burning. The blade of fire.

Jadis screeched in pain and horror as the blade was pulled from her and Edmund saw Safara standing behind her, eyes glazed over with pain, her teeth bared in determination.

"Shit happens," Safara said quietly as Jadis stared disbelievingly down at the blood pouring from Milla's body. She whirled around to face Safara, yet she didn't even make it that far before she collapsed to the ground. Safara watched with a bitter look on her face as Jadis stopped moving, and both Milla and the White Witch died there in the dirt.

Edmund was filled with horror as he looked across at her. Safara's face was a mess of blood and tears. Her slender frame convulsed as she struggled to breathe. The blade of fire dropped from her shaking hands and he could still see the blood that drizzled down from her wounds. Blood, blood, everywhere…

_To earn his trust, you must sacrifice something you hold dear to you…_

Safara knew she was going to die. Edmund clambered to his feet, dark eyes wide with terror as he sprinted across to her. She didn't want him to tell her it was going to be alright. It was stupid. It was a lie.

"Edmund…" she whispered, her voice little more than a rasp, "I…I love you."

Her legs crumpled from beneath her and Edmund caught her around the waist, holding her up, desperately calling her name before he kissed her bloody lips…yet it was already too late. Her eyes had fluttered closed and Edmund cried for the first time in many years, tears spilling down his freckled cheeks as he tried in vain to revive her.

Peter glanced across at his younger brother when he heard Edmund's howls of anguish. He didn't think he'd ever heard such terrible pain as he did now in those wordless cries of agony. The Just King was holding a bloody, limp Safara. Peter's stomach plummeted, because he knew what Edmund was going to ask him for.

How was he supposed to tell Edmund that they'd left Lucy's cordial with her in Cair Paravel?


	18. Setting Things Right

**Chapter Seventeen: Setting Things Right**

**A/N: Lol, I just realised that I put the previous chapter as Chapter Seventeen…never mind. I know the end of the last chapter was depressing…sorry! Oh, and I know that officially, Ramandu's daughter is now called Lilliandil…but I've made my own implications in this chapter. Take it however you wish. **

**A good song for the end of this chapter, in the scene between Safara and Falcon, is "Fountain of Life" by Two Steps From Hell. Thank you for all the reviews. 150+ …wow you guys are amazing! Only about two more chapters left, folks! **

**Also, one last thing…it's my birthday on Monday. I'm turning seventeen. Just though I'd let you all know. So…birthday reviews? *hopeful smile***

* * *

_Something was terribly wrong. She'd closed her eyes to Edmund's face but when she opened them, he wasn't there. She was in a white dress again. What was it with her dreams and her wearing dresses in them? It was the same place she'd first spoken to Aslan…yet somehow its beauty had lost all appeal for her. There was a sick feeling in her stomach and she knew that something wasn't right._

_Wait. Who was she? What was she doing here? Her memories were slipping away from her and she tried to fight, yet it only made it worse. She fought back panic and closed her eyes, focusing on the things that mattered…_

I'm Safara Ridley. I'm eighteen years old. I'm in love with that irritating King, Edmund Pevensie. I killed Jadis. I'm…dead.

_Dead? Why did she think she was dead? No…she couldn't be…_

_A howl of anguish escaped her and she threw herself to the ground, crying into her hands. If it wasn't a dream, the white dress would have become filthy. Safara sobbed for all she was worth, her heart shattering as she realized that she'd left behind not only her home on Earth, but now in Narnia as well…_

"_Why do you cry, child?"_

_Safara looked up. Aslan was pacing towards her and she felt fear and awe at the same time. She curtsied before him on instinct._

"_Because I'm dead. Aslan, I've left them all behind. Edmund…"_

"_Edmund knows what he must do," Aslan explained as Safara reached out to touch his mane with a tentative hand, "Dear one, you knew that this was going to happen. I told you that you would have to give up something dear to you for Edmund to trust you completely…and you did. You gave your life, Safara."_

_She couldn't help herself anymore. Was that her destiny? She'd come to Narnia to protect Edmund, to fall in love with him…only to die? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right._

"_For what cause?" Safara nearly shouted, "It's his pain as well as mine. What was the point in Edmund trusting me, only to lose me? We both have to suffer this!"_

_Aslan's golden eyes bored into her own. "You will see, child. It will make sense to you, sooner than you think."_

* * *

"Where is it?" Edmund glowered up at his older brother. The battle still raged around them, yet the Outlanders had faltered with Jadis's death. The White Witch, dead…she couldn't hurt him anymore. Edmund didn't care though. Safara was dead, so why did any of it matter. "Where's Lucy's cordial?"

Peter shook his head as Edmund rose to his feet, eyes wild, hands clenched into fists.

"Ed…I'm sorry…we couldn't risk bringing it. What if the Outlanders had got their hands on it? What if something happened to Lu while we were gone?"

Edmund was shaking with rage. He shoved Peter away from him with a roar of anger. He couldn't believe it. How many times had he lost someone he'd love? Before it had been Telani lost to greed and power…and now it was Safara, who had died defending him.

Peter put his arms around his younger brother, pulled him close. This time, Edmund didn't push him away. The High King felt Edmund's frame wracking with sobs. Peter hadn't exactly got along with Safara, yet the pain for him was seeing his little brother like this. Edmund had loved her and it was killing him to know that she was gone.

Then Aslan roared in Edmund's mind, then he heard the whispers of truth, and he jerked free of Peter's grasp. He knew now what he must do, even if he didn't think it could bring himself to do it. Peter watched Edmund with a puzzled frown.

"When winter's end is three summers past," Edmund recited, kneeling by Safara's side. He glanced around him at the slowly weakening Outlanders. Peter saw new hope flare in Edmund's dark eyes, the grim hint of a smile on his lips.

"When peace holds sway again at last…"

Edmund turned and fumbled behind him, gripping the hilt of Safara's sword, Ember. He had to bring himself to do this…because he loved her. Safara had not come full circle yet. It was his job to render it complete.

"The situation once more dire…"

Edmund positioned the blade of the sword directly above Safara's heart, swallowing hard. _Like a phoenix rises from the ashes…_

"When comes the girl…with a heart of fire."

Baring his teeth, he stabbed downwards. He vaguely heard Peter's alarmed shout, the clashing of weapons around him…yet none of it mattered. For when the sword pierced Safara's heart, Edmund found himself thrown backwards several feet. Both Kings stared at the blade through Safara's chest…a blade that still burst into flames upon contact with her…

"What does this mean?" Peter asked as he moved to help Edmund to his feet and they both stared in fascinated horror at the strange, slightly grotesque sight.

A secret smile touched the corners of Edmund's lips. "It means, Peter, that Safara will rise from the ashes…like the phoenix."

The sword went spinning and the flames died, but something much more amazing was happening. The girl on the ground was moving, clambering slowly to her feet. When her eyes snapped open, Edmund could see the fire there – the fire that had saved her life and brought her back. After a few moments it died, but Safara still walked towards him with a resolute expression on her face.

"You're alive," Edmund's voice was little more than a whisper.

Safara raised her eyebrows. "It's rude to stare, you know."

Edmund launched himself at her but she beat her fists on his chest, an angry expression coming over her face.

"You complete _idiot_!" she snapped at him, "You let us think Falcon was a traitor and you were dead! Why did you do that, Ed? You _imbecile._"

Edmund's dark eyes widened in disbelief. "Safara…you _did_ die! What were you thinking?"

"I killed Jadis, didn't I?" Safara demanded, green-brown eyes flashing, "I'm not the moron who got himself captured and…"

Edmund growled impatiently and crashed his lips into Safara's, shutting her up. For a moment she squirmed against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, but then she wound her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. By the time they broke apart, both of them were breathless.

"Aslan's coming," Safara murmured.

Edmund released her and saw the golden blur racing down the hill towards them. A grin started to spread across his face as the remaining Outlanders all turned and stopped fighting, as the mighty Aslan roared. Then, as one, they turned and fled. The Narnians cheered triumphantly, but none gave chase. The threat of Aslan's wrath was enough to keep the Outlanders running.

Peter moved forward, blue eyes blazing with something amazed and fierce. He gripped Rhindon in both hands and knelt in one fluid movement. The other Narnians copied their High King's move and soon the entire battlefield was kneeling to the Great Lion – except the grinning stone boy.

Aslan glanced over the congregation as they rose to their feet, before he padded across to Falcon and breathed gently. The slate grey colour started to recede and within moments, Falcon stood them before, looking confused and disorientated.

"What the…?"

He noticed Aslan standing before him and he gulped. The Great Lion's eyes were fierce as he roared at the young man. Falcon turned away, wincing.

"You lost your faith," Aslan said, his tone gentle, "Not in your friends, but in me. I hope now you will be encouraged to believe, Falcon."

Falcon bowed low before Aslan. He realized that he had been turned to stone and he could well have been left that way if it hadn't been for Aslan.

"I will."

Aslan moved towards Safara, who felt her cheeks growing hot and knew she was going red as all attention was focused on her.

"Lady Phoenix. You have accomplished much. Your journey is now complete – so I will leave with a choice. Which world do you want most?"

Aslan breathed on an outcropping of rocks which bounced into formation, creating an arch. Safara's eyes widened with amazement and she took a step forward as she realized she could see home. Home…where was home now? Earth or Narnia?

Aslan was right. She had played her part. She wasn't needed in Narnia anymore. Safara glanced around her, at Edmund's impassive expression, at Falcon's slight nod. She swallowed hard. Goodbyes were going to be too emotional. If she wanted to leave, she had to do so now. She turned away from her friends and started walking towards the portal Aslan had made, tears welling in her eyes.

Yet doubt still nagged at her. Yes, she had family and friends back there…but what had she found in Narnia? She'd fallen in love. She'd discovered herself. How could she really leave all of that behind? Safara stopped still and heard the muttering around her. Then she couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and rushed back, throwing herself into Edmund's arms.

"This is your fault," she told him as he held her close, kissing her head, "It's your fault for making me fall in love with you."

Edmund chuckled. "It must be my rugged good looks."

Safara rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Narnia is by no means safe," Aslan warned them, "There will always be dissidents. With the Outlanders still on the loose, things will continue to be unsettled."

Peter clenched his jaw and inclined his head. "Then I will make it a priority to hunt them down."

Edmund wasn't looking at anyone but Safara. She was a little spitfire. She could be a right pain in the neck. She could be a feisty brat – except none of that mattered, because he loved her. That was the main problem with Safara: he couldn't get enough of her.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked of her, "You'd give up everything, all of what you had back home…for me?"

Safara gnawed at her lip and Edmund's stomach lurched. Was she having second thoughts?

"Oh, I don't know…" she murmured, "The Playstation might be a bit of an ask…"

Edmund didn't know what a Playstation was, but it became apparent that Safara was joking when that mischievous grin crossed her face.

* * *

Safara Ridley became renowned throughout Narnia for slaughtering Jadis. She became a knight, Lady Safara the Fierce, also known as Lady Phoenix because of her impossible rise. Ember no longer flamed up when Safara used it now on the practise fields – she guessed this was because it was the fire inside her blade that had saved her.

Falcon was also knighted for his courage in standing up to Jadis and risking his life for his friends. He was glad to be back at Cair Paravel, yet Safara pitied him. He was moping around the place, but he'd changed.

His humour was more like Edmund's, dry and sarcastic. He had his good days and his bad days. It had always been he and Milla, the only two others who had stayed at Cair Paravel – yet now it was different. Falcon couldn't seem to accept that he'd lost her.

Only a few nights after they returned from defeating the Outlanders, Falcon went missing. There was immediately panic. The Kings and Queens were worried that he'd done something stupid, but Safara, who understood this new Falcon better than all of them, accepted his disappearance with a rueful smile and immediately headed down to the ocean.

Falcon was lying contentedly on the sand with no thought for the tizzy he'd caused in the castle. One day, he might go back to being the old Falcon…but Safara had the feeling that it wouldn't be for some time yet. Safara padded barefoot across the sand towards him and sat down beside him with her legs crossed. She still hadn't accepted the traditional women's dress and insisted on wearing pants instead.

"Nice out here, isn't it? I love it when it's a clear night. You can…"

"See the stars," Falcon finished in a mumble, "Yeah, I know. That's why I come out here."

Safara exhaled deeply and lay down beside her friend, looking up at the night sky. It was so different from home. The stars seemed to dance over, their lights pulsating. It was so astoundingly beautiful that it took her breath away. For a few moments, Falcon and Safara said nothing at all.

"Do you think she's up there?" Falcon asked eventually, pointing a finger at the distant stars, "Do you think maybe she's a part of all of that now? I like to imagine she's up there, that she's a daughter of the stars."

"She's smiling down on us," Safara agreed, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "She's proud of you, Falcon. Of all of us."

Safara sat up and Falcon did too. He looked across at her with something almost dangerous burning in his grey eyes. The expression on his face scared her a bit. Before she knew what was going on, he leaned across and crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, holding Safara around the back of the neck to stop her from pulling away.

Safara jerked free, terrified of what was going on. Falcon's eyes were burning with that same cold fire and she moved away from him a little. He reached out as if to touch her cheek, but she smacked his hand away.

"What is with you?" she hissed at him, "Wake up, Falcon. This isn't you."

"You don't understand," Falcon's voice was choked as he pleaded with her, "I can't live like, Safara. Everyone else has their happiness, their love…but I can't have mine."

Safara shook her head vehemently. "Don't be an idiot. You don't love me, Falcon. I know why you kissed me and I'm sorry that I can't give you the comfort you need. I'm your friend and that's it. One day you will find a woman that loves you – but please, stop convincing yourself that I can be her. Stop trying to force something that will never be real."

She sounded so wise in that moment that it was hard for Falcon to remember that this was actually Safara. He was stunned by her words and yet he realized that she was speaking the truth. They were just friends and if he continued in this manner, he'd ruin that friendship. He couldn't make himself love Safara.

"Thank you." Falcon offered her a grim smile. "Thanks for understanding. You…you have a way of seeing things other people don't. Edmund's a lucky man."

"Just don't kiss me again," Safara warned him, half-joking and half-serious, "The first time you did that, I slapped you, remember?"

Falcon laughed. "How could I forget?"

Safara grinned. "Next time I'll get Ed on to you."

Falcon looked up at the stars again. One of them, large and especially bright, seemed to be winking back down at him. _Hello, Milla._

"There won't be a next time. I promise."


	19. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter Eighteen: Listen To Your Heart**

**A/N: The lyrics below are from "I Will Believe" by Nichole Nordeman, which is actually based on Narnia. I feel the lyrics describe the Pevensies extremely well. Second last chapter, everyone!**

**A huge thanks to: GianellaRose, Elizabeth Zara, dbd823, Remember September, firefly.1212, ArandoraStar, AwesomePersonlolxx, FelipeMarcusThomas, d112hpfan, berry-cool, Miss Lorraine Scarlet, Luli Cullen, shippolove844, indescribable music, Lottie, JainaZekk621, Cwarnic93 and AlexShah for your epic reviews! **

**I mean, 18 reviews for one chapter! You guys are too good to me, honestly. But still…please do review! This is the second last chapter…and I updated a day early because well, you're all so awesome.**

* * *

_One of us is big and brave_

_And one of us is tender-hearted_

_One of us is tempting fate_

_And the last but not least of us_

_Has faith enough for each of us_

* * *

"No, no and no again!"

Safara was shaking her head so vehemently that Edmund was surprised it hadn't disconnected from her neck yet. Her hands were planted on her hips and she was glowering from Lucy to Edmund, green-brown eyes fierce.

"You people are evil. You both _know_ I can't dance. Besides, my birthday was ages ago!"

Edmund shrugged. "Still. Eighteen's an important age. We can't just ignore it whatsoever."

Safara groaned. Lucy had come bounding up to Edmund with a 'fantastic idea' – having a ball in celebration of not only defeating Jadis, Telani and the Outlanders, but also Safara's eighteenth birthday, which had now been some time ago. He grinned quite wickedly as he watched Safara's displeased reaction.

"I hate you, Edmund Pevensie," she shot at him.

"No, you don't." He smirked as he crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She deliberately turned her face so that his kiss landed on her cheek instead of her lips. "You love me really."

Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well, if you two are going to start that, I think I'm going to do and get Susan to help me arrange Safara's dress."

"I'm not having a ball!" Safara hollered after her, from the prison that was Edmund's arms.

When Lucy had gone, Safara wriggled from Edmund's grasp. Her eyes were serious as they met his and his smile dropped from his face. He gripped her by the shoulders, his expression searching.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

Safara knew that the worst thing she could do was keep secrets from Edmund. He had the right to know what had happened between her and Falcon on the beach, even if it was fairly innocent. He needed to understand just how shattered Falcon Curtis really was.

"Falcon kissed me last night."

The betrayal flashed clear in Edmund's eyes as he made his own assumptions. He released Safara and stepped backwards, shaking his head in horror. The hurt quickly morphed into anger and his lips curled into a bitter smile.

"I thought you were different," he said coldly, "But you're just like Telani, aren't you?"

"Edmund, will you _stop_!" Safara held up her hands. Edmund was jumping to conclusions too quickly. Would their relationship end before it had even begun? Was what they had really that delicate? "Don't be an asshole, okay? It's not what you think. He's hurt, Ed. He's in pain because of what happened with Milla and…I don't know. He thought kissing me would take away that pain. But it didn't and he knows it was wrong. Please don't take it out on him. I'm just telling you because…I'm really worried about him."

Edmund looked troubled. He had noticed Falcon's strange behaviour as well. Much as he wanted to beat the other boy to a pulp for kissing Safara, he knew that it wasn't his fault. Falcon was messed up at the moment. Edmund knew better than anyone else what it felt like to have your heart torn from your chest.

"He'll heal," Edmund said quietly, not wanting to meet Safara's eyes, "It will take a long time and it's going to hurt…but there will be someone else." Now he glanced across at Safara with something like hope, and she knew he was talking from experience. It must have been a very similar feeling when Telani had betrayed him and she pitied Edmund, knowing how broken he'd seemed when she'd first arrived in Cair Paravel.

"You'll help him, won't you?" Safara asked of him.

Edmund inclined his head. "As much as I can. There's only so much I can do."

* * *

Safara leant out of the window of her room, watching with a smile as Susan and Violet practised their archery. Young Violet had immediately come to idolise the older girl and went to practise whenever Susan did. Safara was glad that Violet had come to find other people she looked up to apart from just Mike.

"Safara?" There was a knock at the door and Safara turned to see Lucy standing there, holding a lump of green material in her arms.

"Come on in, Lu."

Safara grinned and sat down on her bed as Lucy crossed the room and shook out what she'd been holding. It was a beautiful dark green dress with a scoop neck, a low back and flowing sleeves. Safara gaped at it.

"Wow. Is…is that mine for tonight?"

Lucy laughed. "It's yours forever, if you want it. It…was one of Milla's."

Their smiles fell and a solemn silence ensued as Safara reached out to the dark green dress that had once belonged to a beautiful girl with silver-blonde hair and a ready smile. Milla had been her friend, too. She missed her.

"Try it on," Lucy insisted, drawing the curtains as Safara wriggled out of her clothes and into the beautiful dress. She turned to Lucy, her shoulders thrown back.

"How do I look?"

"See for yourself," Lucy said with a secretive smile, holding open Safara's wardrobe so that she could see herself in the mirror.

Safara hardly recognized the young woman who walked slowly towards the mirror in a dark green dress that accentuated her curves and slender figure. How could that be? This girl looked far older, far more mature. Was it possible that a simple dress had transformed Safara from a rough-looking tomboy into a proper young lady?

She turned back to Lucy, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's beautiful but…it would have looked amazing on Milla."

Lucy moved across to her, flinging her arms around Safara. The two girls hugged each other tight, allowing themselves to grieve for the loss of their friend. Whatever Milla had deserved, it hadn't been that. When Lucy pulled away, her eyes were teary but her expression was resolute.

"You look lovely. Milla would agree with me."

After Safara had changed back into her normal clothes, Lucy glanced at her with a sad smile.

"Edmund's very lucky to have you and he knows it. He needs a girl who will put him back in his place when he gets too mouthy. I think out of all of us, Edmund's the one who's needed love the most."

Safara flushed, pleased. It was good that Lucy approved of her and Edmund. However, she really didn't feel like discussing that at the moment. She cleared her throat and sat down on her bed after having hung up her dress.

"You know, I've never heard the story of how you lot got into Narnia in the first place."

Lucy's face practically shone. "Then I'll have to tell you."

* * *

"Come on, Vi, keep your elbows up!"

Edmund couldn't stop the smile spreading across his lips as he heard Peter's commanding tone from the practise fields. Sure enough, there was the blonde King, along with curly-haired little Violet. The sword looked far too big for the small girl, and Edmund restrained a chuckle as she swung at Peter, who easily blocked the blow.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Pete?"

The High King swung around and grinned at his younger brother. "Volunteering, are you, Ed?" He turned to face Violet, sweeping his lank hair out of his eyes. "I think that's enough for today, Violet. You're doing well."

Violet smiled delightedly and curtsied hurriedly, walking away from the practise fields with the sword clutched in both of her small hands. Edmund watched her go with a smile still playing about his lips.

"She may be a swordswoman yet," Peter sighed, sheathing Rhindon.

Edmund threw him a mischievous smile. "So you're taking on young girls now? Peter…just because you know you don't stand a chance against me…"

Peter laughed his challenge. "Oh, really? Why don't we test that theory?"

Edmund shook his head slowly, swinging himself over so that he was sitting on the fence. His older brother came to join him, leaning on the fence.

"I didn't come here to duel. There's…there's something I need to tell you."

Edmund's suddenly serious tone caught Peter off-guard. His tired smile vanished and he gripped his younger brother by the shoulder, sharp blue eyes meeting Edmund's dark ones. There was something Edmund was hiding from him.

"Ed, what is it? What's the matter?"

To Peter's utter surprise, Edmund threw back his head and laughed. It was the laugh of someone who was finally getting something off their chest, who had been imprisoned inside themselves for too many years and was free at last.

"It's Safara."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What about her?"

Edmund spoke with a maturity beyond his years. "I'm in love with her."

Peter couldn't help but smirk. Oh, like that wasn't obvious at all. Peter had his numerous lovers, his passionate affairs…yet it wasn't something evident. The court was left to assume for themselves what had happened when a pretty girl left Peter's chambers right before dawn, or a young lady left Cair Paravel sobbing her heart out. Edmund's love for Safara was so obvious he might as well have sung it from the battlements.

"You sure about that?"

Edmund's grin was more genuine than Peter had seen in a long time. Peter might not know Safara that well, might have his reservations about Safara, but she made his younger brother happy and there was no questioning that. Whatever pleased Edmund was good for all of them.

"I've made my mind up, Peter. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to suppress his shock. Marry her? Of course, he didn't doubt his younger brother's feelings for the girl…but marriage? He had only known her a matter of months. Edmund must care very deeply about her to make a decision of that magnitude. He wasn't the sort to lose his heart easily.

"Marry her…? Ed, are you sure?"

Edmund laughed almost deliriously. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life. She gave up her life for me. I don't know anyone aside from my family who would do that for me. Safara might not make the conventional Princess, but I don't care. I wouldn't have anyone else, not in a million years."

Peter had to refrain from teasing his younger brother. He didn't think he'd ever heard Edmund sound so passionate. He was overcome by a sudden surge of jealousy and his nastier thoughts took control for a moment. Why should _Edmund_ be the one to get the girl? He had betrayed them all when they'd come into Narnia.

Peter shook away the thoughts, chastising himself. Edmund deserved love as surely as the rest of them. Just because he would be the first to find it didn't mean Peter should begrudge him. Perhaps the reason the High King had so many affairs was because he hadn't found a young woman worthy of his love yet.

"Peter?" Edmund sounded uncertain now, the smile fading from his face, "I want your blessing. I don't need it, but I want it. Do you think you could give me that?"

Peter grinned, gripping his brother by the shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Having banished his envy, he now felt excited and pleased for Edmund. How immaturely he'd behaved! Of course Edmund and Safara deserved their happiness. Why should he begrudge them that?

"She's grown on me," Peter admitted, "She's a wonderful girl. Strange, but wonderful. I'm happy for you, Ed. You have my blessing, and I'm sure I speak for Susan and Lucy as well."

* * *

"Safara, please keep still," Susan sighed as she continued to twist at the younger girl's hair, making her grimace. It wasn't really Safara's fault. She couldn't go without fidgeting for more than a couple of minutes. She was on edge because the ball would be starting in less than an hour, and Susan was toying with her hair and trying to curl it, and she was wondering what Edmund would think of her dress.

"Is it nearly done?" Safara asked impatiently as Lucy loomed beside her, putting a necklace around her throat and then stepping back, clasping her hands and beaming.

Finally the torture of Safara's hair stopped and she staggered to her feet, towards the mirror. If Safara hadn't recognized herself before, she definitely didn't now. The girl in the mirror looked almost like a dryad with leaves embedded in wild curls that cascaded down her back. A necklace of emeralds hung around her neck and Safara was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Finally we've figured out a way to shut her up," Lucy joked, giggling.

"You look stunning," Susan said with a smile, taking Safara's hands in her own, "Oh, Edmund is going to fall head over heels in love with you!"

"He already has," Lucy laughed, earning a playful nudge from Safara.

Apparently, most of the people were turning up to the ball with partners. Mike was taking Susan – he had been among a myriad of young men who had asked her. Falcon was taking Lucy and Peter was taking Violet, but the latter two pairings were just out of courtesy rather than any real affection. Edmund, of course, would be taking Safara…but considering it was her birthday ball, she had to make a grand entrance.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Peter. As Susan led him into the room to inspect Safara, his jaw literally dropped as he observed the girl before him. She wasn't the tomboyish warrior who had taken on Jadis and the Outlanders.

"Wow. You look…amazing."

Lucy seemed unable to refrain from giggling. "Careful, Peter. You'll make Edmund jealous."

"When you've put your eyes back in your head," Safara remarked dryly, "Perhaps we should head down to the ball."

Peter smiled mysteriously. "Tonight's going to be wonderful."

Safara raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Peter shook his head, not saying anything as he led the girls into the corridor where Falcon and Mike were waiting.


	20. She Is My Sin

**Chapter Nineteen: She Is My Sin**

**A/N: Here is the ball, guys! I actually had my senior's ball last weekend, and I had a total Safara moment…I was dancing and I tripped, prompting one of my guy friends to catch me and crack up laughing! Embarrassing or what!**

**This is the last chapter, everyone! Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me through this and for all your wonderful reviews! Seriously, you guys motivate me. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Information about it is at the end of the chapter. **

**Oh, and I had to do this little bit on Milla. Because I feel that at no stage did she deserve what happened to her and even though this didn't make me feel better about killing her, I think she deserves a happy ending of her own.**

* * *

_Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the terrible cold as Telani plunged the White Witch's scepter into her heart. She shuddered at the memory, yet felt no chill now. She found herself looking down upon the world from dizzying heights and for some reason, she started to understand. She must be dead._

"_Welcome, daughter."_

_Milla felt the instinct to shield her eyes from the man who strode towards her, elderly and bearded with his hands clasped in front of her. He was burning so bright that if she'd been alive, the light would have blinded her. Milla watched with wonder as the man approached._

"_How…how long have I been here?"_

_The man spread his arms. "Time is irrelevant among the stars. My name is Ramandu."_

_Milla inclined her head, swallowing hard. Looking down at her hands and arms, they sparkled brilliant silver-white. So that's what she was now. A star. She glanced across at Ramandu, askance deep within her green eyes._

"_We become stars when we die?" she asked of him._

_Ramandu offered her a patient smile and shook his head._

"_No, daughter. The stars are the innocent, those of us who have been wronged and died far before our time without having done any wrong. Stars may travel as they please. In fact, I daresay you may find yourself in Narnia again, one day."_

_Milla's face brightened. "Really?"_

_Ramandu smiled at the pure joy that lit her face and despite the fact that she didn't know it, she glowed even more brightly when she was happy._

"_Yes, my child. You will know when it is your time. But there are more important matters now. You haven't told me your name."_

_Milla bit her lip. "My name is Milla."_

_Ramandu raised his eyebrows. "But who are you, my daughter?"_

_She might not have understood his question when she'd been alive, but she did now. It took only a moment before the truth enveloped her and she lifted her chin. She was not Milla of Boston anymore, nor Milla of Narnia. She was someone else entirely._

"_I am Lilliandil, daughter of the stars."_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr Tumnus cupped his hands around his mouth to make himself heard, "May I present Lady Safara the Fierce, also known as Lady Phoenix."

Edmund whirled around to see a young woman in a forest green dress descending the stairs with a self-conscious smile…that was Safara? He had to force himself not to gape. She looked…well, she looked stunning. He excused himself from his conversation with one of the centaurs and headed over to her. At first he wondered whether she had completely turned into a prim young lady…

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Obviously not. He grinned. That was the Safara he knew and loved. Her appearance might have changed, but the girl underneath had not. Edmund reached over and took her hand in his, leading her across to the banquet table where his Magnificent brother was chatting up a pretty dryad.

"Typical Peter." Edmund rolled his eyes. "Just can't stay away from the girls…and they can't stay away from him."

Safara smirked. "Good thing you don't have that problem."

Edmund turned to face her, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? I'll have you know the only reason girls stay away from me now is because they're intimidated by _you_. Why else would they keep away from my darkly handsome looks?"

Safara snorted in a very unladylike manner as she and Edmund reached the table and were seated.

"Yeah. Not to mention the whole mysterious and brooding thing. Just don't start puffing yourself up like a peacock or you'll end up like Peter."

Despite Safara's protests that she hadn't wanted the occasion to be a big one, Susan the official party planner had clearly done the opposite of what she'd wanted. Safara glanced around, feeling the wonder of this place. She had been given the chance to go home…but she didn't regret that she'd chosen to stay. This was her home now. Narnia was her home.

"Distinguished guests!" Peter rose from his seat with a goblet clenched in his hand. "Tonight, as you all know, is a very important night. We are celebrating not only the dissolution of the Outlanders, but the belated birthday of Lady Safara." Safara flushed bright red as everyone looked at her. "I do believe my brother has more to say on the matter."

Edmund got to his feet as the High King sat down. There was a serious look in his eyes as he started to speak.

"At first, when Safara came into Narnia, I was afraid. Some of you may know I've had some…issues…in the past. So I stayed away. But time changes things. It changes _people. _I don't think it was until we fought Jadis that I realised the truth. Safara gave up her life for me. There aren't many people who have that sort of dedication. So as stubborn, feisty and downright annoying as she is, I love her. Happy birthday, Safara."

Everyone cheered and Peter had the audacity to wolf-whistle. Safara could feel her face heating up as Edmund took his seat beside her again. She was glad when the attention turned to the feast. Safara didn't fail to notice that Peter kept shooting Edmund knowing looks. When she looked questioningly at the Just King, he only flushed and concentrated on his meal. Once that was done, there was the dancing.

"Lady Phoenix." Falcon was immediately at Safara's side, completely oblivious to the sudden glower that Edmund shot him. He smiled and executed a formal bow – pretty good for a guy with studs glittering in one ear. "I think it's my right to have the first dance…you know, as I'm the one who taught you and all."

Safara looked back at Edmund for his consent. Technically she didn't need it, but considering what had happened with Falcon, she thought it would be best. Edmund inclined his head, and Safara turned to follow Falcon towards the dance floor.

"Edmund doesn't look too pleased," Falcon commented as he slid his arms around Safara's waist. She was satisfied with her dancing progress, especially considering she wasn't stepping on Falcon's feet anymore.

"Well, I told him what happened," Safara admitted, "He'll chill out. He's just a little overprotective at the moment."

Falcon raised his eyebrows. "I'll say."

Safara plucked up the courage to twirl outwards and when she spun back in, she was laughing. Falcon gripped her by the shoulders just in case she fell, before his hands slithered back to their previous position.

"I did it!" she told him gleefully, "I spun and no one got hurt! I feel like I can dance now."

Falcon chuckled. "Well done, Safara."

The song finished and he released her. He almost made to kiss her hand, but upon seeing Edmund approaching, he changed his mind and bowed instead. Safara watched as Falcon turned and departed and suddenly, everything sort of…shifted. Edmund's smile seemed to make her melt.

She turned and led him towards the dance floor and he followed her wild curls as if she was a beacon, drawing him ever closer…closer to the edge.

He put his arms around her waist, but it was different from Falcon's almost polite hold. Edmund pulled Safara close to him and as a slow song started, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head against him. He smiled gently down at her.

"You rigged it," she accused him quietly, "You deliberately made them play a slow song."

Edmund shrugged, smirking. "I never denied it."

Safara rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips. Edmund swayed with her slowly, one arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other reaching up to stroke the hair back from her face as he kissed her back.

Edmund felt like the two of them were in their own little world. No one else mattered. They could stare and giggle if they liked. The only thing that he cared about right now was the wild little brunette in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered into her curls.

* * *

Edmund tugged Safara along until they reached a balcony overlooking the beach and the glittering expanse of ocean. Safara released Edmund's hand and stepped forward with an awed expression on her face. The view was beautiful. It took her breath away.

"This is where I came after our coronation," Edmund looked slightly embarrassed as he scratched at his dark hair, "There's something I need to ask you. It may not be conventional but…"

Safara turned to glance at him with astonishment as he knelt down in front of her. At first, she couldn't make sense of what was happening, until he reached into his tunic…and drew out an amulet that glittered under the moon.

"Safara Ridley, will you marry me?"

She didn't quite know what to say. His question had stunned her into speechlessness. Back home, she would have been way too young to get married…but in Narnia things were different. Not only that, but it was _Edmund_. She loved him, with all her heart. Edmund looked at her questioningly. She could see how nervous he looked, as if he half-expected she would say no.

"Hmm," she pressed a considering finger to her chin, "I don't know about that…"

Edmund looked a little worried, as he didn't know whether she was joking or not. Her serious expression split into a grin.

"Oh, Ed!" She threw herself into his arms, "Yes, a thousand times, yes! Of course I will."

Edmund reached up and clasped the amulet around Safara's throat. It may not be a ring, but it was lovely nonetheless. Safara wouldn't have cared if he'd given her a rock as a token of his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Edmund wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her fiercely as she twined her hands through his dark hair. He groaned into her mouth and backed her into the wall, both of them still battling for dominance in that kiss, lips and tongues fighting to possess the other's. Safara traced her hands down the muscles of Edmund's arms, before back up his chest. He groaned again, nearly losing control as the fire of Safara's contact spread through him.

Edmund grew daring, kissing lower down her jaw, his hair tickling her chin and making her smile as his mouth moved lower. His lips pressed kisses down her neck and he grinned wickedly at the sharp gasp this elicited from her. His arms snaked up her back, toying with the ties that held her dress in place.

"Ed?" Her voice was hoarse.

He pulled away and there was lust gleaming in his dark eyes as he toyed with one of her ringlets. The mischievous look on his face gave her no doubt as to how he intended to spend the rest of the night.

"Maybe we should go someplace…well…more private? We'd never hear the end of it if Peter came up and saw us kissing."

"Of course." His voice was husky as he took her by the hand and led Safara…his fiancé…away from the balcony. It would have taken an idiot not to see what was coming.

* * *

Falcon thumped impatiently on Edmund's door. Man, what was taking him so long? He thought he heard a loud thump and a curse, then scuffling. Falcon raised his eyebrows as he added together the pieces of the puzzle. Then he twisted the handle and opened the door.

Edmund was scrambling to pull a shirt over his head. Safara looked mortified and she screamed and dived back under the covers. Falcon couldn't help but roar with laughter as he realised _exactly_ what had gone on.

"Are you quite sure that you're _on top_ of things, Edmund?"

Safara's head popped back up and she gave him a death glare.

"Shut up, Falcon."

Falcon folded his arms in mock seriousness. "We were supposed to be having a sparring match today. So what, are you just going to _screw me over_?" He cackled deviously at his own pun, doubling over.

"Get out," Edmund growled threateningly.

A pillow sailed across the room and whacked Falcon in the head. Safara was standing in her rumpled dress with her hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face. Edmund just slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Seriously, Falcon. Shut the hell up or next time it'll be heavier."

Falcon was relentless. He seemed unaware of the danger that Safara's lethal glower posed.

"Or maybe you want to go_ riding _today? I'm sure you'll have no trouble in _mounting_…"

Edmund smacked his head into the wall. _Kill me now._ Why was his private life never private? The worst thing would be if Falcon told his siblings. Lucy would laugh her head off, Susan would tell him she didn't to know personal details and Peter would slap him on the back and congratulate him.

"Fuck off," snapped Safara.

Falcon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, no. That's your job…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Edmund launched himself at the older boy, quickly getting him into a headlock. Falcon staggered backwards into the corridor, still with Edmund attached.

"You'll tell no one!" Edmund hissed at him, "I'll kill you!"

Safara trailed after them, biting her lip to restrain a smile. She watched the scuffle between the two that was _mainly _good-natured. She lounged against the doorframe and did nothing whatsoever to break the brawling young men up. Life in Cair Paravel was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: The sequel to Heart of Fire is called No Air. I've planned a series of four, because I want a story that explores each of the Pevensies. Heart of Fire was an exploration of Edmund's character and No Air is Peter's story. I'll hopefully have the first chapter up by April. In No Air:**

**Violet's feelings for Mike begin to change**

**The main OC is a young woman from Archenland, but the old faces will still be there, of course**

**The Outlanders aren't gone forever**

**Falcon finds his loyalties tested**

**Things might be strained between Edmund and Safara**

**Betrayal comes from within**

**Oh yeah. And I have here an excerpt for you wonderful people:**

* * *

_Edmund and Safara were fighting again. This was hardly an uncommon occurrence. Usually they would have a shouting match, with Safara threatening Edmund with numerous tortures, then end up kissing passionately in an attempt at reconciliation. Peter had given up on trying to understand their relationship. He knew he never would._

_Falcon sighed heavily as he rested his boots on the table, but quickly desisted upon earning a disapproving frown from Susan. He glanced at the door behind him. From the shouting, Edmund and Safara were still having their row._

"_They're still fighting. Safara's threatening to throw Edmund from the tallest turret."_

"_Again?" Peter mused, unable to suppress the smile that now lingered upon his lips, "I thought she used that one on him last time."_

_Falcon nodded. "She did. But don't worry, I've heard a couple of new ones. Apparently, she also plans to impale him with her sword, make the wolves eat him and I quote 'throw that stupid silver crown into the sea'."_

_Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it seems like Safara's got herself some new material."_


End file.
